


100 Ways

by Pellaaearien



Series: In Other Words [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Candy Morningstar is actually discussed, Defining partnership, F/M, Fluff, In Vino Veritas, Lucifer is a gentleman, Lucifer is baffled by human emotions, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, The Devil does Not go down to Georgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 44,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/pseuds/Pellaaearien
Summary: There are many ways to say I love you. The Devil and the Detective are just a bit slow on the uptake.Snapshots of a developing partnership. After all, they say life is about the journey, not the destination.





	1. 'Pull over. Let me drive for a while.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the tumblr post '100 Ways to Say I Love You'.

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“Hmm?”

Lucifer fought the urge to roll his eyes. How humans managed to make it through life with such inferior senses was beyond him. He repeated his request; this was only further proof of its necessity.

His detective (though she’d made it eminently clear that she wasn’t _his_ anything, and he respected her wishes, if only for the inherent challenge it presented) was exhausted. They were following up on a lead in a remote location outside the city limits and hours of fighting with LA traffic had taken its toll.

Chloe scoffed, eyeing him sidelong. “Forget it, Lucifer, I know how you drive. I’d like to arrive at the retreat in one piece, thanks.”

Lucifer did roll his eyes then. They’d have been there already if he’d been driving from the start.

“Very well, Detective,” he conceded, hardly able to believe the words were coming out of his mouth. “If you’d prefer to get into a wreck in the midst of this Dad-forsaken wilderness due to your current state of fatigue, then by all means.”

His partner huffed a sigh, but already sounded halfway convinced. Curious - the stubborn detective was much more malleable when tired. Filing that delectable tidbit away for future use, he turned on the charm, just a smidge.

“Or, in an effort to avoid said horrific fate, I shall pledge to remain mindful of the silly human convention known as a speed limit.”

Chloe favoured him with a more direct look. He forced down the instinctive flare of irritation. Really, though - bit rich of humanity to call _him_ the Lord of Lies when they were the ones who made a habit of falsehoods. The constant battle against their mistrust was bloody exhausting. He’d thought - nay, he’d hoped - that Chloe would know better than to doubt his word; apparently she was still a work in progress. He bit back a sigh.

“My word is my bond, Detective,” he reminded her. Again.

A moment later, she nodded once and pulled over on the quiet stretch of road.

Some instinct led him to remain seated until Chloe exited the vehicle - not that he really thought she’d abandon him out here but better to play it safe. Not until she stood, and stretched, did Lucifer open his door, the rush of a solitary car passing seeming loud in the absence of the omnipresent rumble of their car’s engine.

Lucifer’s eyes were drawn to the sliver of exposed skin where Chloe’s shirt was riding up, like a moth to a flame, and he was abruptly grateful for the solid barrier of the car between them. He enjoyed the amusing contest of wills with the detective, but he drew the line at engaging with her in this compromised state.

By the time they passed each other in front of the car he’d gotten himself under control. As Chloe adjusted the passenger seat and settled in he shifted the car into gear, relying on his eidetic memory to recall the speed at which he was supposed to be going.

“Thanks for doing this, Lucifer,” Chloe murmured.

His heart behaved oddly in his chest, the way it always did when she thanked him so carelessly for something, and he smirked over at her, intending to play it off. “You’re most welcome, De-”

The jest he’d been about to make about road head died on his lips at the sight of his partner’s face, relaxed and radiant in sleep, and suddenly the car felt uncomfortably warm. Not for the first time, he cursed his vow of honesty where the detective was concerned. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, resisting the urge to lean on the accelerator.

Bloody hell, this was going to take an eternity, wasn’t it?


	2. 'It reminded me of you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after 1x6. It's hard to avoid a pitfall when you don't even know it's there.

“It reminded me of you.”

 _Nice going, Decker,_ she reprimanded herself, watching her partner’s face go curiously blank with surprise. That was to be expected, given her defensive posture, the way she was holding her offering like she expected it to bite her. Or him.

At least then one of them might enjoy it.

She wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She’d known this was a bad idea, from the very beginning. But she hadn’t listened to her sensible side, for once, which was how she’d ended up here, trying to give a present to someone for whom desire was a business.

“You bought me… a Matryoshka doll.” Lucifer’s tone was understandably bewildered even as it caressed the Russian syllables. She almost wished he’d made a pass at her, to restore some semblance of normalcy to the situation.

 _Please, don’t make this weird_ , she begged him silently, futilely, given that it was already far, far too late for that and besides, it was what he’d been doing since day one.

“Look, I saw I pop-up stall selling them, and I thought you must be a fan, considering all the effort you went to when yours were stolen.”

He was still staring at the doll in her hand as though it were a particularly bizarre species of alien. Chloe lost what was left of her patience.

“Just take it, please, Lucifer?” She didn’t quite snap at him, but came closer than she would have liked to admit. “I didn’t mean for this to be some big thing.” She was about ready to throw the doll from her and try to forget anything happened. “If you don’t like it…”

Lucifer took it, slowly, looking like he didn’t know what his hands were doing - well, that made two of them.

“But… I haven’t done anything for you, Detective,” he said at last, and Chloe was struck by his tone. It wasn’t the teasing, flirtatious way he usually spoke to her, nor was it the modest denial most people fell back on when they were presented with an unexpected gift. Lucifer was truly _confused_.

She thought about the way Lucifer strolled through life, cutting deals and collecting favours left and right. When was the last time anyone had simply… done something nice for him, unprompted? Maze?

But no, this wasn’t the right time to unpack _that_ particular relationship.

Chloe had a decision to make. Pushing aside the pang accompanying the thought that Lucifer was unaccustomed to receiving gifts for any reason, she considered carefully.

She could try to explain that people sometimes did this for each other. Mentally following the projected thread of that conversation, she realised that she wasn’t prepared to have that debate with him today. She swore inwardly. It was her own damn fault for bringing it up, but Lucifer’s unrehearsed surprise had thrown her for a loop, too.

That left option two.

“I could use some help with the paperwork,” she admitted, feeling like she was the one being used. “The Feds are really riding my ass about that bust at the auction.”

Lucifer looked from her to the doll in his hands. She waited with barely contained impatience. His expression resolved itself. Not for the first time, she could appreciate the beauty in the clean lines, in an oddly detached way. Like a statue in a museum.

He smiled at her, but it was a small, uncertain smile that Chloe didn’t recognise. “Well, in that case, Detective…” he nearly purred, but she could still see the chinks in his armour as he passed the doll from hand to hand, ever so gently.

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” he finished conversationally. Chloe blinked.

“What?”

“Traditionally the reward is agreed upon via prior arrangement, and presented after services rendered,” he explained, like it was what she’d actually asked. Then, for good measure, “You’re doing it backwards.”

Chloe requested any sort of response from her brain. As so often happened where Lucifer was concerned, the request was denied. “Right,” she said at last.

“Don’t worry, Detective,” Lucifer replied bracingly, clapping her on the shoulder. “We’ll work on it.”

 _Yes, we will._ Chloe thought about her earlier realisation. “But… you do like it, right?” The situation was bizarre enough that she felt the need to check, regardless of how insecure it made her sound.

“I…” Lucifer looked down at the doll again, an unreadable expression on his face. He met her eyes. “I will treasure it, Detective.”

Chloe’s breath caught. Damn the man. His ‘mojo’, whatever it was, didn’t work on her, and yet, when he looked at her like that, she could feel it. Like his emotions were a brick wall she’d run straight into. Somewhere far away, she felt a glowing warmth, which was quickly followed by relief. He liked it. Mission accomplished. This had already been far too complicated.

“I’m glad,” she said firmly. “Come on. Paperwork’s not gonna do itself.”

She turned away, then, eager to move on, so she missed the way his gaze returned to the doll in his hands. If she noticed the way he was uncharacteristically silent as he followed her, she knew better than to call him on it. It wasn’t often she got to have the last word, after all.


	3. 'No, no, it's my treat.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much as it seems to follow naturally from the previous chapter, this is set at some indeterminate point in the future.

“No, no, it’s my treat.”

“What was that?” Chloe’s surprise was half teasing, half genuine. She juggled her ice cream and her wallet awkwardly. Trixie had already run off with hers, a careless ‘Thanks, Lucifer!’ shouted behind her as she did.

Chloe met Lucifer’s eyes with a smile. She’d thought they were past the posturing, even in public. It wasn’t like Lucifer to resort to pretext anymore - not with her, anyway. “You mean, I’ll get you later, because you hate getting change,” she translated confidently. “Or, you’ve got something you want me to do for you.”

She knew how Lucifer worked. He’d agreed to the park outing with herself and Trixie, and now he’d even bought them ice cream. She’d been waiting for the shoe to drop all day.

Lucifer had grown by leaps and bounds since she’d first walked into Lux and seen him sitting at the piano, but she still hadn’t quite been able to break him of his insistence on reciprocity. She’d never admit it, but she’d accepted it as one of his more endearing traits. It was one of the universal constants: two plus two equalled four, and Lucifer Morningstar insisted on turning every favour into a deal. Chloe braced herself. If he was going to so much effort to butter her up like this, it had to be a doozy.

Lucifer blinked, like what she’d said had been the unexpected thing. “No, Detective, I meant what I said. It’s my treat. No strings attached.”

He pronounced the last three words deliberately, as though they took effort. Chloe took some time to pick her jaw off the ground. “But… you don’t do that,” she said at last, half as a question, wondering who the person in front of her was and what he’d done with her partner. “You’re all about the strings,” she continued, breathlessly, waving a hand and nearly endangering her chocolate cone, to indicate Lucifer’s general… _Luciferness_. “That’s sort of your whole deal.”

Lucifer grinned appreciatively before doing something positively sinful to his Rocky Road. “Pun intended, I hope, Detective?” But Chloe refused to let herself be diverted.

“What do you want, Lucifer?” she asked, sucking in a breath as a cold line of melting ice cream dripped down her hand. She hastened to lick it off. When she looked up again Lucifer’s eyes were a shade darker. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief. At least this was familiar territory.

“I know there’s gotta be something,” she said doggedly, taking a pre-emptive lick of her cone for good measure. “Stop beating around the bush and tell me, or let me pay you for the ice cream, Lucifer. I’m not dumb enough to cut you a blank check.”

An expression flashed across Lucifer’s face too quickly for her to catch, preoccupied as she was with her ice cream. It quickly resolved into his habitual ‘put upon’ face.

“Honestly, Detective, how many times must we go over this? I don’t lie; certainly never about a deal.”

Chloe paused, identifying the emotion lurking in Lucifer’s eyes: hurt. At the same time, the full meaning of his words hit her. He was serious about not expecting anything in return.

For the second time in as many minutes, Chloe picked herself off the proverbial floor. She’d always assumed that on the very off chance that she managed to break Lucifer of his habit, it would have been initiated on her end, convincing him to accept something without attempting to return the favor. But here he was saying he’d paid for the ice creams out of… well, not the goodness of his heart, but Lucifer's equivalent. That was massive, the actual size of the gesture notwithstanding.

“Lucifer…” Chloe was at a loss. She had no idea of how to respond, her manners deserting her in the face of this new Lucifer. His eyes were dark pools, drawing her in, until she found the uncertainty behind them.

Her ice cream was melting further, snapping her back to reality. This was a huge step out of his comfort zone for Lucifer. She hastened to reassure him.

Chloe put her (clean) hand on her partner’s Armani-clad forearm. “Thank you, Lucifer,” she said sincerely. They both knew it wasn’t for the six dollars he’d just spent on ice cream.

Lucifer visibly swallowed back whatever quip came to the surface first. “You’re welcome… Chloe.”

Her breath caught, the way it always did to hear her name on his lips.

They made their way to a bench where they could keep a better eye on Trixie, who had already devoured her ice cream, feeling that no further words could be as eloquent as the once they’d just exchanged.

Chloe glanced over at Lucifer as she fought against time and her neglect of her cone. Infuriatingly, her partner was nearly finished, still pristine as ever.

“You realize, I gotta ask,” Chloe began, once she’d managed to eat it down to the rim of the cone. “Is the whole ‘no strings attached’ thing for the whole day, or just the ice creams?”

Lucifer sighed, but couldn’t quite manage to look displeased. “Oh, fair enough I suppose. You know, you could teach a class on making deals with the Devil. No one else ever thinks about these things. _Yes_ , it extends to spending time with your spawn as well.” He shook his head, but the smile he turned on Chloe was fond. “Just don’t expect me to make a habit of it, all right?”

Chloe nearly inhaled the remainder of her cone. “Don’t think there’s much danger of that happening, Lucifer,” she assured him. Lucifer’s smile widened to something faintly predatory, and Chloe felt relief, of all things, that he hadn’t changed so much as all that.

“Excellent.”

Finishing her treat, Chloe leaned naturally into the arm Lucifer stretched across the back of the back of the bench, as they watched Trixie playing in the first rays of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not near, not far. Someday.


	4. 'Come here. Let me fix it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just getting longer and longer. I have no one to blame but myself.

Chloe let out an actual growl of frustration as she undid her tangled mess for the umpteenth time with harsh, angry strokes and seriously considered admitting defeat. Her arms were aching and she didn’t even want to be going to the stupid party anyway, she was a sweaty mess, and her hair was _never_ going to behave, she ought to just chop it all off…

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

Chloe jumped about a foot in the air but somehow kept herself from turning to face the last person she wanted to see right now. She was in no way prepared to deal with her partner’s _Luciferness_ yet. Once she’d armored up, put on her dress and her face, she would be able to function in the world Lucifer navigated with such ease.

“No,” she said firmly, hoping that if she didn’t look it would be like he didn’t exist. “You can’t be here.” Then, because apparently she wasn’t finished torturing herself today, “What are you even doing here? We’re supposed to be meeting at the venue.”

“Our rendezvous was half an hour ago, Detective,” Lucifer said lightly. “I came to see where you’d gotten to.”

Chloe felt a cold bolt of panic. There was _no way in Hell_ she’d been over three hours already, but it was too late, and she was spinning around to face her partner, who was wearing a knowing smirk and a tux and _fuck_ wasn’t this just a perfect representation of her life? Here she was, frumpy and bedraggled in her bathrobe, while he stood in her doorway, six feet of dark, sculpted sex, flawless and impeccable, the tux just as much a second skin to him as the bespoke designer suits he wore day in and day out.

Lucifer tilted his head as he regarded her, expression softening, and to her utter mortification Chloe realised that there were _tears_ in her eyes and she was officially done with everything and everyone. She fisted her hands in her robe, mentally calculating how quickly she could get to her gun.

“I’m sorry, Detective, that was uncharitable of me. The party isn’t for some hours yet. I merely came to see how you were getting on.” His tone was uncharacteristically gentle, not mocking, but all Chloe could hear was pity for the obvious trainwreck he’d walked in on.

“Yes, well, are you satisfied now?” Chloe snapped, forcing back the tears through willpower alone, but she knew she was scraping the barrel where that was concerned and she just needed him to be somewhere _else_ , but no, he was coming closer. This had to be a nightmare; she’d wake up and the party would be a week away.

“Certainly not, Detective, you appear to be having difficulties. Please, allow me to assist,” he said, in the same tone as before, and try as she might she couldn’t detect any hint of innuendo. Lucifer twirled his finger in the air, indicating that he wanted her to turn around, and gestured to her hair. “Let me?” he repeated.

 _That_ snapped her out of it. “Are you seriously offering to do my _hair?”_ she asked, incredulous.

“Well, had I known it would come to this I would have arranged for a stylist, but needs must - I suppose I can do in a pinch.” A beat, during which Lucifer waited and Chloe tried and failed to process what had just been said. “It does tend to work better if you’re not facing me, Detective,” he prompted, and Chloe, feeling dazed, did as he said, wondering how she’d gotten into this situation in the first place. But then Lucifer’s hands were in her hair, and she misplaced the ability to think coherently.

“It ought to have occurred to me that you would require assistance getting ready,” Lucifer murmured. The movement of those slender pianist’s fingers through her hair was rhythmic, hypnotic, and she was instantly in bliss, no way of stopping it, her previous foul mood falling away like a dream. “I’ve never seen you with your hair in an updo, is that a deliberate choice, Detective?”

He spoke in the same low, soothing tone he used on their suspects, and it wasn’t supposed to work on her but she found herself answering anyway as Lucifer parted her hair.

“Sort of? I don’t hate it or anything, I just don’t see the point of dressing up for most things. I got enough of that when my mom was primping me for various roles, and afterwards, I just… I had better things to do with my time,” she told him.

When she’d heard that the dress code for the charity gala that the suspect they were tracking was supposed to be attending was _strictly_ black tie, that had been bad enough. Then she’d caught her first glimpse of the dress that the department had requisitioned for the event and knew that none of her usual styles were going to cut it.

“I see! So your current mode of dress is a rebellion against your mother,” Lucifer said, approving.

“I suppose,” Chloe said easily, trying not to think too hard about why that was. “More just because it’s comfortable and I like it.”

“Also excellent reasons,” said the man who wore Armani like most other people wore sweatshirts, as his fingers wove skillfully through her hair. “Then you should be relieved to learn I’m nearly finished, Detective.”

She should have been, but that meant he’d stop touching her hair. She made a noncommittal noise.

Lucifer smirked, meeting her eyes in the mirror, the movement of his fingers never slowing. Chloe closed her eyes again - it was safer than watching him. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched her like this and she was determined to enjoy it - even if it was Lucifer.

“And there we are, Detective,” Lucifer said, too soon. “You’re all set.”

Chloe almost didn’t want to open her eyes. She was blinded momentarily by the bathroom fluorescents before she was able to examine Lucifer’s handiwork.

Her jaw dropped. Coiled on top of her head was a deceptively simple looking chignon, framed with asymmetric braids. She blinked at the woman reflected in the mirror. With her hair pulled away from her face, she hardly recognized herself. Since when had her cheekbones been so strikingly prominent? Her eyes, which Chloe considered her best feature, were further emphasized, popping even without makeup. She looked… _like a princess_ , her brain unhelpfully supplied, but she pushed the thought away.

“Lucifer…” she turned every which way, wanting to see it from every angle. “Where did you learn how to do this?” she asked breathlessly. It wasn’t what she’d meant to say, but it was too late now.

“When you’ve been around since the beginning of time, you’re bound to pick up a few things,” he replied blithely, and this time it didn’t even occur to Chloe to call him on his bullshit, because hell, who could argue with the results?

“It looks…” she blew out a breath, words failing her. “Thanks, Lucifer. This is amazing.”

He grinned at her genuine praise, adjusting his cuffs as he stepped back. “It was my pleasure, Detective. Truly.” His honesty underpinned the lascivious note in his voice and suddenly they were on equal footing again.

“Okay, now _out_ ,” she ordered, feeling only slightly guilty at treating him like this after he’d done something so nice for her, knowing that if she didn’t he’d try to insinuate himself into the rest of the process and there was no way that could end well. “I need to finish getting ready or we really will be late.”

To his credit, Lucifer obeyed (eventually, after several offers of further assistance). She applied her makeup with a deft hand - another relic from those days with her mother, but one she didn’t mind as much - and finally, The Dress.

The emerald lace slid over her skin with a whisper. It was modest as far as these things went (thank Heaven for small mercies) but she still dreaded Lucifer’s reaction when he saw her in it. Not that there was anything for it - she’d have to face him sooner or later.

Taking a deep breath, she gave herself a stern, silent pep talk in the mirror (unable to ignore the way Lucifer’s hairdo set off her face and the dress so well she’d barely needed to do anything in the makeup department). She looked like someone else, someone who belonged at a fancy ball with a man like Lucifer.

Letting out the breath in a long sigh, she opened the door.

Lucifer was turned away from her, puttering through her things, though he turned on a dime when he heard her emerge.

And froze, staring at her, wearing an expression she’d never seen before. She hesitated, unsure, but there was no way to misinterpret the heat in Lucifer’s eyes, the hunger in his gaze.

“Chloe,” he said at last, and it sounded like a prayer. He swallowed. The room was suddenly very hot, as Lucifer stepped closer to her. “You are an absolute vision.” His voice was raw, and candid, and suddenly she couldn’t take the tension any more.

She broke eye contact, taking the chance to look him up and down. “Yeah, I guess I clean up all right,” she joked. Lucifer’s eyes were dark, molten pools as he took another step forward, raising her hand to his lips.

“You will be the most gorgeous woman in the room,” he said sincerely. It took her a moment to recall that they had a job to do while they were there, her head spinning from the compliments. Lucifer offered his arm, courtly and proper, and really nothing he did should surprise her any more.

His smile when she took it warmed her like a sunrise, and as they took the stairs she reflected that maybe dressing up wasn’t so bad - so long as Lucifer was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see Chloe's dress, click here!  
> http://pellaaearien.tumblr.com/post/165285270209/lotrfashion-dress-for-tauriel-mikael-d  
> (I couldn't get the nice shiny link to work, sorry!)


	5. 'I'll drive you home.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces start to fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the actual prompt for this one was "I'll walk you home." I changed it because, as everyone knows, no one walks in LA.  
> Also, if this seems sort of incomplete, there's a reason for that. There is a planned prequel and sequel for this segment coming, later, for other prompts. This one turned into way more Chloe introspection than I was intending but I just decided to run with it. I apologise if it doesn't really fit in with the others.

“I’ll drive you home.”

Chloe blinked up at Lucifer, still slow to catch up with the evening’s many unexpected turns. The appalling things her date had said to her still stung, lingering like a bad smell, though Lucifer was doing his level best to emulate a fresh breeze.

She wanted to protest. She was perfectly capable of calling an Uber and getting herself home. But she didn’t want to be alone.

It seemed a terrible admission, given the things she’d just been accused of, and besides which was a _very_ dangerous attitude to have when spending time with Lucifer. Still, the thought of going back to an empty house was sufficiently horrifying that the words were out of her mouth before she could think better of them.

“Don’t want to go home,” she murmured, and Lucifer looked at her sharply before nodding.

“Very well, Detective.”

*

Lucifer had his arm around her the entire time the valet was bringing his Corvette around, and she thought she should tell him to stop, except it felt so nice. Eventually concern for her image won out and she shrugged a little at Lucifer’s arm, only to have it wrap around her more tightly.

“What are you doing? Lucifer, I’m fine,” she hissed, to cover her lack of actual displeasure, and Lucifer looked down at her very seriously.

“I apologise, Detective. Keeping hold of you is the only thing currently stopping me from going after that sorry bastard and ripping him limb from limb,” he said, his voice dropping into a lower register with every word. The red gleam in his eyes must have been a trick of the light.

It should have unnerved her, the way he was talking, but she’d never felt anything other than safe with Lucifer.

“Of course, if you would prefer me to desist, I will abide by your wishes,” he gritted out, oddly formal, and Chloe knew it for the truth. Lucifer might have been trying to get into her pants since day one but he always took no for an answer. Unlike some. She shuddered.

“Oh… No. That’s all right then,” she heard herself say. Lucifer gripped her more tightly in response, heat bleeding through the material of his jacket from his touch. Luckily the car arrived at that moment, keeping her from thinking too hard about the comforting sensation.

Lucifer actually held the passenger door for her, solicitous as ever, but she couldn’t help but notice that his knuckles were white where he gripped the door. It further drove home the knowledge that his earlier threat was not idle (and she should really be used to the idea by now that Lucifer didn’t make idle threats). He really wanted to hunt down her date.

She shook her head. The guy wasn’t worth the trouble Lucifer would be in, even if the idea sounded appealing to her right at the moment.

Chloe didn’t pay much attention to Lucifer’s driving along the way, aside from a vague confirmation that they were headed to Lux. Her thoughts were churning, not unlike that moment so long ago when she stood in the shower pondering all the things she’d seen Lucifer do but couldn’t explain. Such occurrences had become so commonplace now it was almost a shock to realize that she had many more to add to the list.

His genuine surprise when she’d shot him that night, as though he’d never seen his own blood before - that hadn’t been acting. She knew acting.

Then there was the sheer number of people who had apparently spontaneously gone insane after a mere look from him. Jimmy Barnes was just the tip of the iceberg. Benny Choi had gone to jail a gibbering wreck. Renny had thrown himself off that building. Oh, and she’d almost forgotten the girl who had bullied Trixie, though she’d dismissed it at the time, who had apparently completely changed and now wouldn’t speak to anyone.

After Renny, the list of traumatised suspects seemed to have slowed, but that was more than enough to be getting on with. Laid out like that, she’d hesitate to even let Lucifer near Trixie if she wasn’t absolutely convinced of his trustworthiness. What she’d said on that witness stand was as much the truth as what he’d admitted - somewhere along the line (even despite all the stunts he’d pulled) she’d gone beyond “needing the eggs” and grown to rely on him as a person. He’d proven there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her - she knew he was responsible for her recovery from near-death, and even though memories of a certain Candy Morningstar cast long shadows over that period of time, she never forgot that he was the reason her little girl didn’t have to grow up without a mother. Maybe it was time for her to do the same for him.

She’d noticed he’d been more distracted at work lately - his silence during the entire ride was telling - and wondered if she might be able to find a distraction from her problems by helping him with his. If he’d let her, that was.

She glanced over at her partner, and that appeared to be the icebreaker they’d been waiting for. They both started speaking at once.

She smiled. Lucifer didn’t, though he did arch an eyebrow to encourage her to continue.

“You’ve been very quiet,” she said softly, not quite teasing.

“I could say the same of you, Detective,” he replied, and there was a hint of the usual banter in his tone.

“I’ve been thinking,” she admitted, and his eyebrows drew down.

“Hopefully nothing about what that stain of a human said to you,” he growled, and there was that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

She shook her head lazily and Lucifer returned his attention to the road. “Good.”

It brought up another memory. No matter what she’d seen, no matter what he’d done, he’d always been supportive of her. From the very first, he’d advised her to trust her instincts, where Dan did his level best to convince her she was chasing after shadows.

“I would have called you,” she said instead, surprised, not at the words, but that she was saying them aloud. “If you hadn’t been there.” And hadn’t that been a coincidence? He’d clearly been as surprised to see her as she’d been to see him. (And she hadn’t missed how the girl who’d been on his arm had mysteriously vanished). After all the vitriol her date had spewed, she hadn’t wanted Dan, or even Trixie. She wanted Lucifer.

The thought wasn’t as terrifying as it had once been.

When had Lucifer become more comfortable than sitting at home with her favourite trash TV and a bottle of wine?

It went beyond being able to be vulnerable around him - sometimes it felt like he was the only person in her life who didn’t want her to be someone she wasn’t. Their personalities were diametric opposites, sure, but between her taking care of Trixie and him wrapped up in the business of running Lux, they didn’t actually spend that much time together outside work. It was a further shock to her system to realize that she wanted that to change. She’d been subconsciously (and also consciously) keeping him at arm’s length, but he’d insinuated himself regardless. She just wished it hadn’t taken this nightmare of a date to show her the truth.

“I should hope so,” Lucifer replied, bringing her back to the moment, sounding like he was trying for his usual bravado, but there was a strange note in his voice. “Please do inform me any time there’s a man in your vicinity I ought to eviscerate.” Chloe blamed the night she’d had for the fact that the shiver his growl sent down her spine wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Lucifer paused. “Or woman. I’m an equal opportunity torturer.”

A thought occurred to Chloe. “I don’t want you going after him. _Or_ sending Maze,” she added, and knew from his expression that she’d caught him.

“Detective,” he nearly whined, like she’d just taken away his favourite toy, “he requires punishment.”

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. She’d often wondered just how much of an outlet their cases were providing Lucifer, and whether it was actually preventing him from seeking extracurricular punishment.

“There are a lot of shitty guys out there, Lucifer,” she said quellingly (she hoped). He just huffed.

“Yes, but none of them squandered the opportunity to go on a date with you tonight, now did they?” he asked, and this was the opposite of helpful. Whenever he came out with lines like that she lost her ability to remain objective. She’d also gotten distracted from her original intent, but it was too late - they’d arrived at Lux.

Somehow, Lucifer was at her door before she could even open it, and Chloe frowned. The evidence kept piling up, and it was becoming harder and harder to turn a blind eye. She’d let far too many opportunities pass her by, and she wondered why she was so willing to overlook her instincts where Lucifer was concerned. It had been so long, it was difficult for her to distinguish fear from faith any more - was tonight really the night she wanted to push for answers?

But as they took the elevator to the penthouse together (a rare occurrence in and of itself) his nearness, and her reaction to it, made her realize something.

Change was in the air tonight. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for leaving it here, but never fear, this storyline will be resolved. Not in the next chapter or anything, but I won't leave you hanging.


	6. 'Have a good day at work.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer holds up his end of the 'bargain.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows immediately after chapter 2.

It happened that night, over the paperwork that the Detective had requested help with in exchange for the Matryoshka doll. He would never admit it even under heinous torture, but he was still reeling from the gesture and welcomed the mindless drudgery as a means of distraction.

Chloe had thought of him. And not only that, but those thoughts had resulted in a gift. The concept was truly alien to him: that he should receive a reward for no deed of his own. For one horrifying moment he’d thought Chloe would insist on not accepting anything in return, and even he’d been surprised about how vehemently he’d rejected the notion. The Devil wasn’t given _gifts_. The Devil made _deals_ , equivalent exchange that left no one in debt to anyone else. For all that humans loved to go on and on about _selling one’s soul to the Devil_ , the truth was that he offered just as much of himself in return.

So, while the Detective had gone about it all backwards and he thoroughly despised menial tasks such as paperwork, he was happy to hold up his end of the bargain. Admittedly it was considerably less tangible than most of the deals he struck - thoughts for marks on paper? - but if it meant he got to spend more time with the Detective, it was worth it (another secret he would sooner die than admit. He had an image to maintain after all).

For all that, his eyes kept straying to the doll in question, sitting on Chloe’s desk like it was watching the proceedings. It was quite a lovely shade of red, painted in a traditional manner, and he was even relatively certain it didn’t contain any harbingers of the apocalypse within (when the doll Chloe had reached for the other day was one of the decoys he’d nearly collapsed with relief). He had plans to put it with the rest as another decoy… but even as he thought about shutting it away something in him rebelled and he knew it would be on display in his penthouse within a fortnight. Not in the living area, perhaps but…

The Devil’s first gift deserved a place of honour.

Realising he’d been staring again, he bent his head to his task, aware of Chloe’s movements out of the corner of his eye.

He shook his head inwardly at his own foolishness. Since he’d arrived in LA he’d had his choice of the best and brightest, the cream of the crop. The most gorgeous women and the fittest men falling over themselves to win his favour for an evening, to be granted a place in his bed. He’d sent each of them on their way with a satisfied smile, and still harboured a certain fondness for all of them - yet another way in which he gave of himself during these exchanges.

But none of them, in all their Dad-given glory, were even half as alluring as the little movements Chloe made as she worked. The cute furrow between her brows as she chewed absently at her pen cap, the pattern to the way she shifted in her seat, her little huffs when she read something vexing, and even, once, a full body stretch that actually made his mouth go dry.

Lucifer shook his head again. He was the Devil. This was ridiculous. Perhaps Maze was right - maybe his time spent on Earth had changed him, if he was having human reactions like this.

He signed his name with a flourish on the final paper on his pile. Noting that Chloe still had some in hers (apparently there were fewer forms that he, as a consultant, was authorized to lay eyes on and she’d inexplicably rejected all offers to forge her signature on the others) he pushed back from the desk to refill her empty coffee, already halfway back to the break room before he realized what he was doing. He frowned. Changes indeed.

He placed the coffee strategically near Chloe so she wouldn’t knock it over, telling himself it was only fair, as he didn’t at all feel as though he’d held up an equitable part of their bargain.

Chloe inhaled deeply, the scent of caffeine visibly rousing her. “Thanks, Lucifer,” she said. Her tone revealed her surprise, but she was no more surprised than Lucifer himself was. She gave another of those stretches, and suddenly he couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

“Well, Detective, as _scintillating_ as this has been, I really ought to start heading over to Lux,” he told her. Chloe checked the time on her desktop.

“Oh, is that the time? Yeah, I guess you better get going,” she said. “Thanks for helping out, Lucifer.”

Lucifer was once again left shaking his head. Thanks were unnecessary. His Detective really ought to learn the proper way to conduct a deal. He supposed he couldn’t hold it against her, the freak.

“I’d say it was my pleasure, but I never lie,” Lucifer drawled, adjusting his jacket as Chloe moved his pile of files to a different pile. He felt ever so slightly uncomfortable, however, as he didn’t always tell the whole truth, and this was one of those times: it hadn’t been entirely unenjoyable.

He had to get out of there.

“Then I’ll be off. See you tomorrow, Detective,” he said, already turning to go as Chloe had her face buried in another file.

“Yeah,” she replied, distracted. “Have a good day at work, Lucifer.”

Lucifer froze, turning to look back over his shoulder. Chloe didn’t seem to realize that she’d said anything extraordinary, still perusing the file. But to Lucifer, she couldn’t have said anything more surprising.

No one had ever… wished him well before. Without ulterior motive, like it should have been a foregone conclusion. It sat uncomfortably in his chest, an immutable weight he didn’t know how to shift.

“Yes, well.” He cleared his throat, cursing this mysterious vulnerability. “You too, Detective.”

Chloe just hummed acknowledgement, not even looking up, clearly unaware of how momentous this exchange had in fact been.

Frowning mightily, the Devil fled - _retreated_ \- to his penthouse sanctuary, nearly forgetting to take the doll with him. He prepared himself for the evening, unable to banish Chloe’s words from his mind. And as he stood on the landing, drink in hand, surveying his writhing, glittering kingdom, he found himself wondering what it would be like to have Chloe wish him a good night every night. Or good morning.

It wasn’t until much later that he realized that, perhaps for the first time, his musings had contained no hint of a sexual undertone.


	7. 'I dreamt about you last night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than usual. I just... I really needed a scene where they hashed out what happened with Candy, and this prompt turned into the perfect opportunity.

Chloe kept her head down, staring at the words on the page without seeing them as she heard the murmurs spreading through the precinct that meant Lucifer was making his daily entrance.

BC (Before Candy), the ritual elicited an eye roll from her, maybe even a tolerant smile. Now, though, Chloe seethed. What right did he have to flit in and out of her life like this?

She’d tortured herself over the thought that something might have happened to Lucifer, clinging to her anger because if she hadn’t the fear would have overwhelmed her. She’d thought they’d had something, and then he’d vanished. The same thing had happened when he stood her up. One step forward, one million steps back.

And then he’d breezed back in with literal arm Candy, and at the risk of sounding unbearably naive, she still didn’t understand why. She knew Lucifer (or she thought she did) and she knew that he’d spooked after what had happened with Lux. She understood that, and she’d moved past it. What had happened on the beach - _that_ had been real. He’d been all in, even helped Dan find the formula for her antidote (she was still unclear on the _how_ , exactly, since Ella had sworn up and down she’d had nothing to do with it and the formula itself had died with the professor by all accounts) to the point where Dan and Lucifer were actually being civil for a change.

Chloe was trying. She knew she owed Lucifer her life (a few times over, if she were being honest with herself). That didn’t bother her. But apparently, at some point between the beach and her recovery in the hospital, it had started bothering Lucifer. And it wasn’t like him at all.

Gradually she became aware of silence, and realised that the object of her musings had been standing at her desk staring down at her for who knew how long while she’d been distracted. Cursing inwardly, she tried to play it off.

“Hey, Lucifer.”

But Lucifer, predictably, was having none of it. “Detective! What could have inspired such a scowl so early in the morning? If you’re not careful you’ll develop all sorts of unsightly wrinkles.” Which, of course, only caused her scowl to deepen.

If it had been up to her, Lucifer would never have had cause to set foot in the precinct again. He’d proven he didn’t take his job or their partnership seriously, and she’d gotten along fine without him. But today they had a witness who wasn’t talking and the lieutenant wanted Lucifer to use his mojo, so here they were. The fact that Lucifer had most likely slept his way onto the force hadn’t particularly bothered her before but it did now.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, she refused to let herself be baited by his comment, instead standing up and grabbing her jacket.

“C’mon. Now that you’re here we can get going.”

“Right. Lead the way.” Lucifer was still playing along, like he had the other day, trying to get back into her good graces, but Chloe had already pushed past him.

She wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ \- pretend that everything was back to the way it used to be. And for all that Lucifer claimed to despise lies, he seemed to have no trouble lying to himself if he wanted to claim that things between them were otherwise.

At the very least, he wasted no time in getting the testimony out of their witness (she couldn’t deny that he was damned effective) but it didn’t actually succeed in putting her in a better mood. Lucifer was a powerful asset, when he wanted to be, which meant that the ruthlessly pragmatic Lieutenant Monroe would never willingly give him up. And Lucifer’s temperament meant that he would never willingly work with anyone who wasn’t her. Which meant that she was the one saddled with him, for better or (as of now) worse.

For the second time that morning, she became aware of an unnatural silence, and turned to see her erstwhile partner sitting in the passenger seat looking back at her.

It was enough to make her bite. “Ok. What the hell is up with you?” she asked, twisting her body in the seat to face him.

“I…” Lucifer’s eyes widened. Chloe knew he wouldn’t lie. Time to see if he would deflect, what with his new focus on their reconciliation. Something came down over his eyes. “I dreamt about you last night.”

Chloe couldn’t help it - she scoffed. “Does this shit usually work for you? You come back with a _wife_ after a two week bender, divorce her not even a week later, and now here you are right back at it with _pickup lines_?” She could have ranted longer, all of her stored vitriol spewing out at once, but Lucifer interjected.

“No! Not like that.” He looked away, and Chloe pressed her lips together. It wouldn’t help getting him to share if this was how she reacted.

“Sorry. What was the dream about?” she asked. Lucifer just looked back at her significantly. “Oh.”

It should have touched her, that he should be so afraid of losing her. She’d nearly died, and his response was that he’d gone through hell. Candy said she, Chloe, was all he ever talked about.

She finally put it all together. His strange silences today - not announcing himself when he approached her desk - standing, not leaning against it, the perfunctory way he’d dealt with the witness instead of taking the opportunity to play.

It made her angrier than before.

“Oh, and that’s supposed to make everything better?” She kept the snarl from her voice with difficulty. “Do you know how many times I dreamed about you dying, after Malcolm-” She cut herself off. No sense going there now. “Look. I get that you’re scared. Given what I’ve been able to piece together of your family life, I don’t blame you. But I won’t stand for this kind of back and forth any more. I mean, once was enough, but twice? I thought we were-” Her throat closed up again and she shook her head impatiently. “It doesn’t even matter. I’m not just some toy for you to jerk around, Lucifer. I won’t let you.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened like she’d said something shocking.

“You… you’re right,” he said quietly, and Chloe had to resist the urge to clean her ears to make sure she’d heard him right. Then she wished she had, because his next words were just as unbelievable. “It was never my intention to cause you pain.”

Chloe let out a bark of laughter, harsh enough that Lucifer twitched slightly, not quite a flinch.

“Really? We had… whatever we had, and I told you we had things to talk about. I was _lying in a hospital bed_ , and you swan off to Vegas!”

Lucifer looked stricken, but Chloe wasn’t done. Not by a long shot.

“I mean, I don’t know what I expected. I tell you I can feel vulnerable around you, radio silence for three weeks. You invite me out to dinner, you stand me up. You save my life, you disappear. Just…” She ran out of steam, abruptly, looking over at Lucifer, who now seemed to be locked in some internal struggle.

“Why’d you even come back at all?” Dammit, her voice didn’t really sound that small, did it? If possible, Lucifer blanched even further. “I mean, you did it, you made a clean break. So why come back, if I really wasn’t what you wanted?”

 _That_ stung him. His eyes blazed, and he sat up straighter in his seat. “Detective! That’s...” But he couldn’t say anything else for a long moment. Chloe waited, crossing her arms. She stood by her words.

After appearing to struggle with himself for another moment, Lucifer sighed, his demeanor relaxing.

“You know, back when we were discovering our, shall we say, _mutual vulnerability_ , Dr. Linda asked me a similar question. Why not just stay away from everyone? Away from you?” Lucifer was a consummate dramatist. He paused, while Chloe held her breath.

“I’ll give you the same answer I gave her: I don’t want to.” His dark eyes were fixed on her, raw and heavy. She knew there was morning sun shining outside the car, but in her mind they were back in the darkened penthouse, where they’d been the last time he’d looked at her like that. She gave a shaky laugh.

“Well, you’ve got a funny way of showing it.”

Lucifer nodded, once. “Yes. I see that now. I’m sorry, Detective.”

Chloe noted the way he hid behind her title, even as the greater part of the fight went out of her at his apology. Despite everything, she knew there was no reason to doubt his sincerity. Even if she wasn’t quite sure which part he was actually apologizing for.

She sighed. Staying mad at Lucifer wasn’t just impossible, it was futile; she’d learned that a long time ago.

“Lucifer. I won’t pretend to understand what’s going on with you. Like I said, I shouldn’t have expected anything else.” She resolutely ignored how wounded Lucifer looked. There was a definite limit to how charitable she was feeling. “You’ve got certain coping mechanisms. Whatever. I’ll let Dr. Linda field those. But if you’re serious about wanting to be a part of my life again, I’ll allow it on one condition.”

Lucifer’s eyes sharpened, waiting. This, he understood.

“You pick up the damn phone,” Chloe stated, firm and unyielding. “Take off, do whatever you need to do, I won’t stop you. But you can take half a second to let me know you’re, y’know, alive.”

If her voice faltered slightly on that last, Lucifer didn’t call her on it. He himself looked like a stiff breeze might blow him over.

She jumped a bit when his hand tentatively brushed her arm - she’d forgotten how freakishly hot he ran - and looked up again to meet his molten eyes.

“I promise. I swear it, Detective.”

His word was his bond. Chloe nodded.

“Okay. I’m glad you’re back, Lucifer.”


	8. 'Take my seat.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different take on a great little scene from 2x09 that could use some more love.
> 
> Edit: Chapter art by the incredible Lesbidar!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to say that the response to this has really been amazing. You're all so kind and so inspiring and I love talking about these characters with you! I hope you enjoy my take on this next one. I was thinking Linda had been conspicuously absent thus far (I love her so much!) and once I put her in the prompt finally clicked for me.

“Lucifer. Lucifer! Get out of the chair.”

Lucifer sighed. “Come on, Detective, it’s been ages since I’ve sat in a throne.” He made no move to vacate the seat. Chloe’s eyes narrowed.

That was the trouble working with Lucifer. He could be perfectly normal one minute but then come up with lines like that out of nowhere. Maybe Ella was right, and he was just the world’s most dedicated method actor. But even the most in-character actor would need time to adapt to random situations, and Lucifer seemed to revel in them as a way to throw out unexpected information. Linda still seemed to be tolerating, even encouraging, his habit, however, and she took her cue from the professional.

“So you had a throne, when you ran Hell?” It was a sign of how used she’d gotten to working with Lucifer that she was able to say a sentence like that with a straight face. She was also the slightest bit curious. Lucifer had painted a surprisingly consistent picture with his revelations, that didn’t seem to owe anything to any one source she was familiar with. Certainly not the Bible, though she was far from an expert in that regard. She wondered what it would take to make him break character.

“Of course I did, how d’you expect I got everyone to take me seriously otherwise?” She had to admit he cut quite a striking figure, sitting there. She found herself wondering if he wore designer suits in Hell too or if that was a recent thing…

Chloe shook herself inwardly, reminding herself that she didn’t actually buy any of this crap. But Lucifer was still talking.

“Actually, not too dissimilar to this one,” he mused, patting the arm. “Bit velvety though. You’d never get the ash out.”

There it was again. There was no wink in his voice, no subtle nudge, look-how-clever. A statement of fact.

A cunning light lit up Lucifer’s face. “Come on, Detective. You try.” There was a strange intensity to his words that Chloe couldn’t understand.

“No.” The denial sprang to her lips automatically. “Absolutely not.” They were here to work, not to play around with some dead guy’s things.

Lucifer’s face melted and he was pouting again. “Please, Detective? I insist. Live a little.”

“ _I_ _nsist?_ You can’t insist, this isn’t even yours!” Chloe hissed.

“Humour me. Please.” The cunning was gone from his eyes, to be replaced by something else, and that was the second time he’d said please.

Mouth open to order him out a second time - honestly, if it wouldn’t take her off the streets she’d apply for a command position: officers who actually followed orders would be cake, after this - Chloe hesitated. It wasn’t just because Lucifer seemed oddly invested in this. After so long working with him, living with Maze, even becoming friends with Linda and Ella, she was just _tired_ of always being the stick in the mud. What harm could it really do? It wasn’t like the guy downstairs was getting any deader.

She glanced around surreptitiously but the officers had already finished casing the upper rooms. It was enough for Lucifer to see he’d convinced her and his eyes lit up with an almost fervent joy, the way they always did when he managed to tempt her into something.

“I _knew_ you wanted to!” he crowed, rising to his feet with fluid grace (did he practice?) and indicating the seat with an extravagant gesture.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Fine. But only for a sec, we have a crime scene downstairs.”

Lucifer, if possible, just grinned even wider, like she’d announced Christmas had come early. He never moved from his pose.

 _Wierdo_ , Chloe thought, but it was habitual by now and held no actual heat, only fondness. She climbed the last few steps and settled herself in the chair.

It felt surprisingly solid, considering how plush it looked. Chloe tried not to move a muscle, feeling utterly ridiculous. She chanced a glance over at Lucifer, dreading the face he was surely making at her discomfiture.

Instead, she found it open, almost severe, in the throes of some complicated emotion she couldn’t put a name to. His eyelids flickered briefly and she was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly the moment passed and he was whipping out his phone.

“A veritable Queen of Hell,” he said lightly, snapping a pic before she could move. “For the Insta.”

Chloe leapt out of the chair as though it had burned her. “You are _not_ posting that online.” The last thing she needed was for the entire party circuit of LA to see the star of Hot Tub High School fucking around at a crime scene.

“Don’t fret, Detective, it’s only for my private account,” he assured her blithely, oblivious to her death glare. “I shan’t tag the location either.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but it was no more than she deserved if this got out. She’d let him talk her into it in the first place. She’d count herself lucky if he didn’t tag it _#LAPD, #crime solving (devil emoji), #YOLO!_

*

“Ah, Detective, you’re back! Here, take my seat!”

It was many hours later. The sit-in at Lux was still going strong with no end in sight. They were well past capacity, and Chloe had to firmly squash the cop side of her that insisted there was no way they weren’t in violation of several fire code regulations.

The question posed by the Clash as she'd danced with Lucifer - to stay or go - had ultimately been decided in favour of staying, and after several more songs she’d retreated to the penthouse to call Trixie’s babysitter and freshen up a bit (she had come straight from work, after all). She’d come back down to find Lucifer sitting in a booth, taking a rare breather, deep in animated conversation with Linda.

The club was so packed, even the owner’s booth wasn’t exclusive - hence Lucifer’s offer. He met her eyes with a grin, all manic glee, the party animal in his native element. Chloe couldn’t help smiling back. She’d never seen him so uninhibited, so _alive_. His energy was infectious.

As she sank gratefully into the proffered seat, Lucifer disappeared into the crowd. It seemed that her status as guest of honour included drink service. Later, she’d tell Lucifer it wasn’t necessary, but she could actually use a drink or three, to help her enjoy the atmosphere. She hadn’t done this in years, after all.

She and Linda smiled at each other. The music in the club was, as always, the perfect volume. Loud enough to resonate, not loud enough to discourage conversation.

“That’s the second time he’s done that for me today,” Chloe told her friend, glad to finally have a non-judgemental ear to bend about Lucifer’s bizarre behaviour. Was this some new pickup trick he was trying?

“Oh?” Linda had been at the party for a while and her eyes behind their glasses were sparkling with drink and curiosity.

“Yeah,” Chloe confided, warming to the story. “There was this weird throne at the dead guy’s house this morning.” She bobbed her head along with the music. It was catchy, and she could feel herself starting to actually relax. “He convinced me to sit there.” A shrug. “Told me I looked like a Queen of Hell, whatever that’s supposed to mean. I _think_ it was supposed to be a compliment.”

She craned her neck to watch for Lucifer’s return, tapping her hand to the beat. She was ready to party!

 

Linda herself choked on the sip she’d just taken, reminding herself for the hundredth time that Chloe still didn't know the truth.

The Devil’s therapist downed the rest of her drink in one, hoping Lucifer would be bringing another for her as well. She eyed her friend’s profile, which was leant an unearthly glow by the spotlights, a soft smile gracing her lips as she watched for Lucifer.

That was the night Linda resolved to do whatever she needed to do to stay in Chloe Decker’s good books.

Just to be on the safe side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think 2x09 is my favourite episode of Lucifer! I was so happy to be able to set a prompt here. I hope I was able to show properly how Chloe hovers between belief and disbelief and didn't end up putting too much of my own opinions in there.


	9. 'I saved a piece for you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's the small gestures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place soon after the beginning of season 2.

Lucifer absently adjusted his cuffs as he walked into the precinct.

“Lucifer! You made it!”

He hadn’t been certain of the welcome he’d receive when he arrived at the welcome party for Ella Lopez, but he should have expected it would consist of an animated bundle of five-foot nothing colliding with his chest.

The new forensic scientist was certainly free with her affections.

“Here I am,” he confirmed, still not quite sure whether this had been a good idea. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t belong here. It was all so terribly mundane, so… _human_. He belonged back at Lux, drink in hand, beautiful woman on one arm and gorgeous man on the other, and promises of all the debauchery a night could hold.

Not here, with the unflattering lighting, depressing attempts at decorations and sub-par beverages.

“Dude, I’m so glad you came, thank you so much!”

Meeting Ella’s guileless, earnest gaze was unexpectedly difficult. Chloe was one thing, but Lucifer was still unused to anyone desiring his company for its own sake, not just because of what he could offer them.

“You’re welcome, I’m sure,” Lucifer retreated behind his charming mask, a habitual response. “My tardiness…”

“Oh, don’t even worry about that,” Ella replied instantly, waving her hand as though she could brush off his words. “It’s the thought that counts. I seriously appreciate it. You must be so busy: two jobs and whatever your acting shtick is for? I’m touched.”

Lucifer grimaced, but before he could decide which part to protest first, Ella whirled away.

“People, what’s left for Lucifer?” she called out. Lucifer looked across the room full of people he barely knew: aside from a few for whom he’d orchestrated favours, he doubted he’d exchanged more than a handful of words with the lot of them.

Ella turned back to him, looking crestfallen. “I’m sorry, man, it’s just, no one was sure if you’d show and…”

“No need to apologize, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer assured her, spreading his hands, his sense of _not belonging_ intensifying. “In fact, I can’t stay long, don’t trouble yourself…” He became aware that he was already backing away and stopped himself, mortified. What was _wrong_ with him?

What was he doing here? He was the Devil, he was accustomed to making an entrance, but this was… something else. He resisted the urge to check if he’d slipped back into Hell by mistake.

“Oh. Really?” Ella sounded utterly dejected, which was exactly the state of affairs he’d been hoping to avoid. “But you just got here!”

“Oh, hey Lucifer. There you are.” Salvation dawned in the person of Chloe Decker. “Glad you were able to make it. Here.” She held out one of those awful squeaky paper plates that on any other day he would have left the room to avoid. “I saved a piece for you.”

Lucifer accepted the offering, feeling as though he was on an even footing at last.

Ella pumped her fist in the air. “Way to go, Decker!” she crowed. “Lemme see if I can rustle up a beer for you too, hang on.” She flitted off as Lucifer did his best to conceal a shudder.

“Thank you, Detective.” Lucifer lifted the plate slightly, trying to conceal how touched he was by the gesture with his show of casualness.

“Hey, it was the least I could do. I figured you’d show.” She clapped him on the arm, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile.

“Yes, well, my business at Lux finished early, and Miss Lopez has… been kind to me.” He thought of her reaction when they’d been introduced with a small smile as he watched the woman in question rushing about the room searching for an unopened can. He would wish her luck in her search, if that didn’t mean he’d then have to drink the swill.

“Yeah. She’s like that,” Chloe said, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t read. “Go on, enjoy your cake. I’d better stop her before she starts grabbing out of people’s hands.” She moved away. Lucifer looked down at the plate in his hand for the first time.

Devil’s Food cake.

He laughed with genuine delight. Perhaps he belonged here after all, or at the very least Miss Lopez did.

Smirk still firmly on his face, he dug in with relish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time; I just realised that most of these had been Lucifer doing things for Chloe so far, and I wanted to use this little scene to show how they support each other. Next one is going to be back to the weightier stuff!


	10. 'I'm sorry for your loss.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension of The Kiss from 2x11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I indulged myself a little bit with this. But fade to black is a fanfic writer's dream! 2x12 says they went their separate ways after the kiss, but it never says when or how. And having actual followup to the issues raised in the episodes is what this series is all about! I hope you enjoy!

“More importantly, Detective, you deserve someone as good as you. Because… well. You’re special. And I’m… I’m not worth it.”

As Lucifer concluded his litany, faltering and stumbling over his words in a way she’d never heard him do before, Chloe found herself nodding. Not in agreement, but because so many things started making sense.

Lucifer had spent the entire day trying to prove himself to her, despite her protests that it wasn’t necessary. And it wasn’t. She’d been telling the truth when she fled Lucifer’s penthouse: kissing him then would have been a mistake. She was emotionally compromised by her father’s case and the revelations that had come to light. But then the flight attendant had intruded and so had all her insecurities, that had been lying in wait ever since Dan had made it clear that he would always choose work over her and Trixie.

It wasn’t just her legitimate concerns regarding Lucifer’s lifestyle and its compatibility with hers. On a very real level, how could she possibly be enough for Lucifer? She wasn’t some bombshell with a perfect figure. She was most comfortable in a sweater and jeans, was a single mother, and snored “like an Albanian field wench.” The only reason Lucifer had spared her a moment of attention had been because she hadn’t immediately fallen into his bed. She’d never been able to shake the fear that once the challenge she presented had been conquered, he would remember all the reasons they were incompatible and move on to the next shiny thing. She valued their partnership - their friendship - too much for that.

It wasn’t until Lucifer informed her that he’d changed his mind that everything started to fall into place. He never lied. He had the same insecurities she did. He valued their working relationship above and beyond whatever moments might or might not exist between them.

In that moment, she threw her caution to the winds, over a year’s worth of resistance broken down at last. Nothing was ever certain, and Lucifer, far from needing to prove himself to her, had shown her that she didn’t need to prove herself to him.

When she’d tracked his GPS to the beach after he’d disappeared following Burt’s arrest, she’d known exactly what she was doing. His reluctance had thrown her for a minute - had she waited too long? Said no a time too many? But it was the moment he’d scoffed at her middle name - that he should have no way of knowing barring exactly the sort of nonsense Lucifer would get up to - that the last of her fears evaporated. No one who had done what he’d done for her, and said what he’d just said to her, should ever believe himself to be unworthy of anything, much less something she was ready and willing to give him. It was time to take a page out of Lucifer’s book and grasp what she desired. Whatever might come later, she deserved this.

“Yeah,” she replied, when it was clear he had no more to say, hardly able to pay attention to the words when she was staring at the shape of his lips. “You’re probably right.”

With her eyes wide open, she kissed him.

The instant their lips touched, it felt like a jolt through her entire body. She told herself it was all in her head, but she’d been holding back for so long she’d hardly be surprised if it wasn’t.

In all her fantasies (because of course she’d fantasized about this, her partner was six feet of walking, talking sex and she was only human,) Lucifer immediately took control, plundering her mouth with consummate skill. But the real Lucifer remained nearly motionless.

She pulled back quickly to look at him, eyes flicking involuntarily to his lips and what was that he’d said about being heroin? Because having touched them once she didn’t know if she wanted to stop.

“Detective…” Lucifer breathed, still hiding behind her title. That wouldn’t do at all.

She stretched up to press her lips to his again, reaching gently around the back of his neck to pull him closer, still leaving him an out if he wanted to pull away. But he didn’t and then his hands dropped to grip her waist and suddenly she was _kissing Lucifer_ and it was like the moment a plane won its battle with gravity on takeoff and the instant its wheels touched down all at once.

His lips were blazing heat against the sea breeze and deceptively soft and pliant against hers. Chloe could feel the warmth effervescent through her whole body when Lucifer began to reciprocate, though still hesitantly, almost like it was automatic.

She nearly pulled back at that thought, but decided to savour the sensation for just a little bit longer. Though the kiss was chaste by any standard, Chloe had never felt more precious, more cherished, than she did in that moment.

When she started to run out of air, she pulled back regretfully, still with her hand on Lucifer’s jaw to keep him close. He kept his eyes closed for another moment after they parted, and she smiled at him as he opened them, long lashes sweeping. Chloe licked her lips and nearly dove back in. But Lucifer’s expression wasn’t of lust - it was bewilderment.

“I don’t understand,” he murmured.

Chloe huffed a laugh, drunk on the scent of him, smoky whiskey and spice cologne. “Well, Lucifer, it’s simple. When a man and a woman like each other…”

“No,” Lucifer cut her off, and Chloe wondered if she’d somehow crossed one of his invisible lines, like when she’d tried to touch his scars. “I mean, why did you kiss me when you just agreed that I’m not worth it?”

Oh right. Mixed signals. Nice going, Decker.

“I said you were ‘probably’ right,” she explained, stepping back slightly to give him more space, trying to remember exactly what it was she’d said. “And I’m probably not worth it either.” Lucifer’s brows drew even closer together and she realised she’d have to choose her words with more care. “That’s true of any two people, Lucifer. But we’re here now, and I know what I want. I want this. Us. You. Come what may.”

Lucifer’s brown eyes were molten pools as he gazed at her. “Chloe…”

She could count on one hand the number of times Lucifer had called her by her given name since they’d met. It sent a similar jolt shooting through her body as the kiss had. She felt her smile widen. “That’s more like it.”

A matching, tentative expression dawned on Lucifer’s face, and Chloe wanted to weep, except she was so overjoyed. He shook his head slightly, as if to shake off his previous doubts. “To come what may.”

Then Lucifer was kissing her, and she was flying.

*

“C’mon, let’s get out of here,” Chloe suggested eventually. As revelatory as the kisses were, it had been a long day and she didn’t fancy getting any more windblown.

The relaxed smile seemed to have taken up permanent residence on Lucifer’s face, and she was glad. “Don’t we have paperwork to complete?”

Chloe ducked her head, looking up at him. “I may have… exaggerated the amount there was left to do. Dan’s got it covered.” She threaded her arm through Lucifer’s, pushing her hand into her pocket, pulling out her phone with the other. “I’ll call us an Uber.” She ordered a ride to one of her favourite bars, discovered during a Tribe night.

“That’s not Lux,” Lucifer observed, looking over her shoulder. His low voice so close to her ear started fires burning in interesting places.

“And I thought I was the detective.” Chloe nudged him with her shoulder. “There are other places to get a drink in this city, you know.” And if they weren’t at Lux, she wouldn’t be tempted to go back upstairs with Lucifer. She still wasn’t sure what her stance on that was.

Belatedly, she realized Lucifer might be more comfortable with this on his home turf, so to speak, and looked up at him. “That okay?”

“Weren’t you afraid a drink would then turn into a moment?” Lucifer nudged back. His eyes were softer than she’d ever seen them. The floodgates had been well and truly opened now, and Chloe shivered a bit.

“If I’m lucky,” she replied, in a tone to match his eyes. He looked at her like she was a miracle come to Earth.

*

“So, are you okay?” Chloe asked once they’d both called for their second round.

Lucifer had recovered his aplomb, angling his body towards her as he leaned on the bar, leg knocking against hers.

“What part of _this-_ ” he indicated the situation at large- “might lead you to believe I am anything less than _okay_ , Detective?” Lucifer still insisted on the title, and Chloe actually found it kind of sweet. She smiled at him, but shook her head.

“I meant about the case.” She hadn’t heard what had gone down in that hangar but Lucifer usually only left perps sobbing when he had a personal hangup on the case.

“Oh! You mean Jana and Raj?” He looked momentarily thrown.

 _And their 92 degrees of separation_ , Chloe thought, insecurities rearing their ugly heads again.

“I mean, do people usually show up unannounced at your apartment and start stripping?” she asked.

“It’s been known to happen,” Lucifer answered, giving her a cheeky look, and Chloe’s cheeks heated at the reminder of the night Dan (or rather Malcolm) had broken up with her via text.

“But as those many lovely individuals were at such pains to make eminently clear, our association was ultimately meaningless,” Lucifer continued, a faint note of bitterness creeping into his voice. Chloe stared. Ninety-two sexual partners in eight weeks and he actually expected them to mean something? “Yes, I’d seen Jana on multiple occasions but that was only because she kept showing up, there was no deeper significance.” He looked at her. “I must say, I certainly wasn’t expecting to be talking about another woman while we were here. You’re not still hung up on that, are you?”

Chloe shook her head as she accepted her new drink. “No, I said you didn’t need to prove anything to me and I meant it. I know what I’m getting into, Lucifer. I know you wouldn’t lie to me. I really just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Lucifer shifted, looking vaguely uncomfortable, but before Chloe could ask what was wrong the news report above the bar caught her attention and she forgot all about it.

“Your father’s killer, taken out by the mob?” Lucifer scanned the report, gently loosening the death grip she had on her glass before it shattered.

“He should be in jail,” Chloe muttered. “He should be in jail with his own inmates, fearing for his life.”

“He got off far too easy,” Lucifer agreed, taking both her hands in his. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Chloe blinked. The sentiment was so… _Lucifer._ Apologizing for the loss of her revenge, her sense of justice. His eyes were dark as he looked at her but she knew where his anger was really directed. She felt a strange surge of affection. He understood, better than anyone. They’d both been played by Charlotte Richards. She thought of his reaction when she’d shot Jimmy. Lucifer knew punishment. It shouldn’t have been as comforting a thought as it was.

“Thank you,” she breathed, squeezing his hands. “For understanding. Maze didn’t, she was going on and on about it at breakfast…”

“ _Maze_ was?” Lucifer asked, eyes sharpening.

“Yeah, she thought I’d be happy about it.” Chloe sighed, not noticing his changed demeanour. “I mean, sure, I’m glad he’s not walking free, but…” She freed one of her hands and downed half of her drink in one go. “I just hope the Russians made him suffer,” she admitted, to the one person she knew wouldn’t judge her for it.

Lucifer downed his entire drink, before favouring her with one of his most wicked smiles. “An excellent sentiment, Detective,” he purred, like nothing she could have said would have made him happier.

“Now, as lovely as this has been, I should be getting back to Lux,” Lucifer said, though regretfully, as though surprised. “I need to have a word with Maze before we open.”

Chloe checked the time. “Yeah, I should go relieve the sitter…” It seemed the question of what would happen next had been resolved for her, and Chloe was mostly just relieved that she wouldn’t have to make that call.

They went their separate ways, Chloe reflecting on how things could be so different and yet fundamentally unchanged. Lucifer knew her, as she knew him.

Come what may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an unorthodox take on the prompt, but Deckerstar is nothing if not unorthodox.


	11. 'You can have half.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's choice of snack makes a boring stakeout a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one gets a little Biblical. I can't imagine that it'll be that much of an issue given the show's subject material, but consider this fair warning if that sort of thing is a difficult subject for you. Verses are quoted but the context is completely changed. Nothing is made explicit.

The rustling of a plastic bag intruded upon Lucifer’s musings and he looked over at his partner. They were well on their way to hour four of their stakeout and he’d already plotted several orgies he’d rather be having instead of being stuck here.

(And if the participants prominently featured the blond detective sitting next to him, well, it wasn’t as though he made any secret of his desire.)

“Didn’t you already have your awful vending machine sandwich?” he inquired, bored enough to attempt such a conversation starter. “What other naughty goodies could you have hidden away?”

The detective paused in her rummaging to roll her eyes at him. “Only you, Lucifer.” She resumed her search. “I thought this might be a long night so I packed a few extra snacks.”

Lucifer kept the playful smile on his face to annoy her as he turned to scan their surroundings - Dad forbid all their efforts tonight should go to waste this late in the game - but all was still quiet and unrelentingly dull as ever.

“You hungry?” Chloe asked. “I know the vending machine is out of those cool ranch things you like but at least it’s something. When was the last time you ate?”

Lucifer’s grin widened.

“The Devil doesn’t need to eat, darling. I only eat for pleasure. Never gain a pound, either.” He patted his stomach for emphasis.

Good thing, too. Humans had invented so many delectable ways of preparing food. There was no food in Hell, of course, except in punishments, where it tasted like ash. He hadn’t understood, before his stay here, why the tormented souls had sounded so anguished about that. He knew better now. It was one of the many reasons he resisted returning to Hell.

Chloe, as usual, ignored him. “Great. Well, in that case, you can have half. I don’t feel up to a whole one.”

Lucifer looked back at her, ready to decline whatever horrid, petroleum based abomination she was holding.

And stared.

He half expected a choir of the heavenly Host to annunciate the coming of his Father from on high to deliver a Personal “Gotcha!” to His wayward son. It would have made more sense than what was actually happening.

Chloe Decker was offering him an apple.

Scratch that. A human was offering the Devil an _apple._

Eat your heart out, Alanis Morissette.

> _Now the serpent was more crafty than any other wild animal that the Lord God had made. He said to the woman, “Did God say, ‘You shall not eat from any tree in the garden’?”_

“Lucifer?” Chloe repeated. “Do you want it or not?”

Eve herself hadn’t been nearly so hesitant. If he focused he could still feel the warmth of the young Sun on his skin, pillowed by the verdant bounty of the Earth, the first woman’s head in his lap. Naked, of course (that bit about a serpent was typical human nonsense).

Adam had been off somewhere: easily distractible, that lad, though Lucifer supposed he couldn’t blame him. The Earth was, literally, his oyster. He’d be joining them later - fidelity wasn’t a concept that had been invented yet.

Monogamy either, luckily for Lucifer. Adam had… talented hands.

> _But the serpent said to the woman, “You will not die; for God knows that when you eat of it, your eyes will be opened and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.”_

“The choice is entirely yours, my dear, but it is a choice,” he’d told her, playing lazily with her long tresses. “You can choose to stay like this forever: a perfect life inside a gilded cage. Or you can reach for something… more.”

Eve frowned, full lips forming a childish pout at odds with the bright intelligence in her eyes. “You said this whole thing is a setup.”

Lucifer just nodded, jaw taut. It had been the final straw. After everything he’d done, Falling in grand style, all in the name of that most elusive of concepts, free will, only to discover that his Father was also denying His vaunted humans the full scope of it, made him more determined to thwart Him in whatever way he could.

“I told you what would happen if you decided to do this,” Lucifer said, when the fury passed - these new sensations were powerful. “You will gain knowledge my Father doesn’t want you to have. But, for reasons known only to Himself -” he cast a glance skyward - “He did, in fact, tell you not to eat it. So here’s today’s lesson, my dear: choices have consequences, and free will means accepting the consequences of your actions.” He waited as that sank in, feeling the ruin of his true form pushing against his angelic glamour. _Consequences indeed_. He cleared his throat to erase the memory of screaming it raw.

“All you have to do is ask yourself this: is the knowledge you’ll gain worth the potential punishment you’ll receive?” He allowed his true form to show through for a moment. Eve didn’t recoil - she’d already seen it, after all. This was about giving them all the facts. Especially the ugly ones.

Eve didn’t answer right away. She didn’t need to. She looked around the earthly paradise that was her home, then back to him, and he could see the choice in her eyes.

*

Back in the moment, Lucifer forced a laugh.

“Are you serious, Detective?” Even if she didn’t believe his identity, she could hardly be ignorant of the implications.

“What?” Or maybe she could. Lucifer shook his head. He despaired of her, sometimes.

“Oh, come now. Offering the Devil an apple? Did you plan this?”

Chloe rolled her eyes again, like he was the unreasonable one. “Look, Lucifer, I’m not in the mood for your games. Either eat it or don’t.”

As if there were any doubt. “Oh, Detective. I absolutely accept.” Chloe produced a pocketknife and started cutting the apple in half.

“Great. Was that so hard?” Lucifer just grinned - it was a question that required a full answer or none at all.

Chloe handed him his half, and he couldn’t quite suppress a quiet chuckle. The detective shot him an inquisitive look, but he shook his head, inspecting the innocuous little burden in his palm.

It was hardly a new covenant. But as Lucifer held each piece of fruit on his tongue, savoring the sweetness of the juice, he held his eyes on Chloe Decker. Delectable, oblivious Chloe. The Tempter had become the tempted and, just as Eve had so long ago, Lucifer accepted his choice and all that came with it - both the sweet and the bitter.

> _So when the woman saw that the tree was good for food, and that it was a delight to the eyes, and that the tree was to be desired to make one wise, she took of its fruit and ate..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes are Genesis 3.1-6, from the New Revised Standard Version. I'm not quite sure how this prompt made me end up here but I'm so glad it did!


	12. 'Take my jacket, it's cold outside.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting after a bad date turns into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The promised prequel to chapter 5! It's also the longest chapter so far, probably because it switches POV from Chloe to Lucifer. Hopefully I didn't get on my soapbox too much. I hope you enjoy!

Chloe’s first breath of fresh air as she exited the restaurant was some of the sweetest she’d ever tasted. She breathed in great gulps of it, trying to calm her racing heart, telling herself she wasn’t panicking.

She was furious, rage sitting heavy on her chest and roiling in her gut until she was nearly sick with it. She clenched her jaw so tightly pain burst behind her eyes as she tried to convince herself that hunting the guy down and punching him, satisfying as it might be in the moment, wouldn’t be worth the assault charges she’d get landed with.

She started walking with no direction in mind, just needing to be in motion. She was resolutely not thinking about what the asshole had said to her - by which of course she meant every word was playing in crystal clarity on a loop in her brain.

_C’mon, Chloe. No need to stick up your nose. We both know the truth. It’s time you dropped the ice queen act and admitted it, you’re no better than the rest of us._

She wiped away angry tears impatiently. He didn’t deserve any of her tears, even angry ones. She knew, rationally, that in the clear light of day she would be able to shrug off and disregard the ugly words, feel competent again as she put cases to bed. She was a Decker. She was a damn good cop and a kickass single mom. She knew her own worth.

But not tonight. Tonight was supposed to have been a fun, flirty diversion, and she’d stepped out of her shell accordingly. Now, she felt defenseless and she stopped at a random street corner, wrapping her arms around herself in lieu of the walls she was lacking despite the balmy LA night. Where had things gone so completely wrong?

Chloe gathered her scattered thoughts like herding cats. Trixie was at Dan’s and she had a day off tomorrow. She needed to call herself an Uber. She needed to pull herself together and get past this. It was hardly the first bad date she’d been on. She needed… she needed…

_Lucifer._

There he was, stepping out of a club across the street, the picture of careless indolence as he threw his head back in a laugh at something his scantily clad companion had said. She had to blink several times to make certain she hadn’t imagined him.

For a moment, she just watched him. It was impossible not to, like staring at the sun. She might have an immunity to his mojo, but there was no defense against the charisma Lucifer exuded. The comparison to the sun was accurate - no matter where he was, everyone gravitated toward him.

Before she’d come to a decision about whether she wanted to get his attention, he looked across the street as if she already had. Seeing her, she watched his brows knit in concern.

Suddenly, he was next to her. She hadn’t even seen him cross the road. She felt untethered, drifting. Was this how people felt when Lucifer turned his mojo on them?

“Chloe?” His use of her name both startled and grounded her. For the first time, she felt like she could think clearly. “Are you all right?”

The words of her assailant ringing in her ears, she thought of bluffing, of getting herself back to her empty house so she could battle her demons alone.

It was the genuine concern in his voice that undid her. She didn’t _want_ to.

Chloe bit her lip, looking up into his dark, lambent eyes, feeling more secure than she had all evening, and said something she’d probably regret later.

“I am now.”

*

It started as a typical night for Lucifer. He breezed out of the exclusive party buoyed on the high of good company and conversation (as well as the literal high of drugs and alcohol) with a lovely woman on his arm and a full night of debauchery ahead. All was as it should be.

Then his gaze fell on the shape of Chloe Decker, standing across the way, and his world ground to a halt.

He turned to his companion. “Are you all right to get yourself home, darling?” he asked. She blinked, but without waiting for a response, he tapped one of the valets on the shoulder.

“Call this lovely lady a cab, would you?” Returning to his erstwhile bedmate, he slipped her a wad of hundreds. Luckily he hadn’t promised himself for the evening, only implied. “That should about cover it. Sorry, sweetheart. Perhaps another time.”

Loose ends taken care of, he crossed the street to Chloe, who was hugging her arms around herself like she was cold, or (as was more likely in LA despite her delightful off-the-shoulder number) to protect herself.

Carefully, he suppressed his natural instinct, which was to bring the fury of Hell against any who would even consider hurting Chloe. But the last thing he wanted was to unnerve his partner further.

Something was very wrong with Chloe. It was obvious she wasn’t all right. But when she told him she was, he felt his world start turning again - centered on her.

“Take my jacket,” he said, in lieu of anything more overtly mawkish. “It’s cold outside.” He shrugged out of his blazer, waiting for her slight nod before draping it over her shoulders. It wasn’t cold, except comparatively speaking, but he pretended not to notice the way she automatically clutched it closer, warming his cockles at the same time as it darkened his fury towards whatever had hurt her.

Spotting a nearby bench, he inquired, “Would you like to sit down?”

“Okay.” She nodded and began to move woodenly toward it, Lucifer’s mind already running frantically through the possibilities and not liking the conclusions he was arriving at.

They sat and she settled close to him, tension leaving her body, and he realised that she felt _safe_ with him. With the Devil.

And Linda questioned why he hesitated to reveal himself to Chloe.

“I’m not made of glass, Lucifer,” Chloe said, a hint of irritation creeping into her voice, and Lucifer noticed that he was still gently holding her forearm.

“I have never thought so,” he said, faintly scandalized. Humans were all so bloody fragile. But the detective had always struck him as being so… unyielding. Which was why it was such a blow to see her like this.

She subsided. “Sorry. I know. Just… a sensitive topic right now, I guess.”

“What happened, Detective?” he asked, as gently as he could. He still wanted to go on a rampage, but he needed to know who to direct his anger at first.

“Just a bad date, Lucifer, nothing to get worked up over,” she muttered, which of course had the opposite effect. She’d chosen to grace some mortal cretin with her favour and they’d had the temerity to _hurt_ her?

He simply raised his eyebrows, hoping she’d elaborate, not trusting his voice. She didn’t deserve to have him growl at her, but, oh, her date… her date deserved all the devious ingenuity he could muster on this plane. It had been so long since he’d properly tortured someone…

“He said some things, I stormed out, I’ll be fine,” she said, sounding very much like she was trying to convince herself.

Lucifer cursed silently. Now more than ever he wished his powers worked on the detective, so he could discover what offence he was supposed to be punishing.

“Lucifer? Why do you want to have sex with me?”

The question effectively focussed the entirety of his attention back on the detective. Of all the things he’d imagined her saying, that had certainly not been among them.

Before he had a chance to muster a response, she nudged him with her shoulder. “On second thought, forget I asked. You’ll actually answer honestly, and I don’t think I could handle that right now.”

He waited, not needing his power to sense that she was on the cusp of revealing what was troubling her. It took his mind off the distressing dilemma that he didn’t actually have an answer for her.

“You know, I blame you, in a way,” she said, and he bristled instinctively despite her teasing tone. “I’ve gotten used to your… You might be persistent as all hell but it’s not like you’re actually _pushy_ … I can’t explain it.”

The smirk Lucifer made at Chloe’s unintentional pun faded instantly. “And did someone… _push?”_ he inquired dangerously.

“Oh yeah,” Chloe drawled, and he could tell that she _wanted_ to say it, to confide in someone with a vested interest in defending her. “Everything was fine until he basically told me I’d be going home with him at the end of the night.”

Lucifer’s fists clenched.

“When I told him we might be getting a bit ahead of ourselves, he completely went off. Started ranting about how I should be grateful, that as a single mom who spends her days with LA’s most notorious playboy, and what with the movie…” She broke off, and Lucifer closed his eyes, just in case, and counted back from a hundred in his native tongue, concentrating very, _very_ intently on maintaining his glamour. “Well, he expected certain things,” Chloe finished, her voice sounding distant, her warmth reassuring him that he hadn’t lost his hold on his glamour and caused her to flee.

“Hey, Lucifer, relax, it’s okay.” Suddenly it was her hand on his arm.

“It most certainly is not,” Lucifer replied. “Just tell me who I’m going to kill, Detective. I won’t let this stand.”

“You’re not going to be killing anyone, Lucifer,” Chloe scoffed. “I don’t need you defending my honour or whatever this is, so just stop it. I told the guy where he could shove it, and that’s the end of it. Okay?”

It wasn’t, not by a long shot, but Lucifer found himself unwilling to leave Chloe’s side to seek punishment.

“You are a _remarkable_ woman, Detective,” he said instead, finally feeling calm enough to meet her eyes. “I’m certainly no expert on filial relations but anyone can see that how you care for your spawn is nothing short of a miracle. You continue to work with me, even though I admit that on occasion I might not be the… _easiest_ person to deal with.” Chloe chuckled, and he grinned at her.

“Not to mention, you did stellar work in Hot Tub High School, and then, because humans have ridiculous notions about propriety, you fought successfully against that legacy to become an excellent detective.”

Chloe was staring at him, and he pushed on. “Anyone would be the luckiest bastard in all Creation to have you look twice at them, and I should know.”

At this she hummed and laid her head on his shoulder. Lucifer only tensed for a moment - he was getting more used to these casual gestures of intimacy.

“Hmm, you’re right,” she agreed. “I guess I just needed someone to remind me of that tonight. Thanks.”

“Any time you’d like a litany of your many charms, Detective,” he responded as a matter of course, and it was only when Chloe smacked him lightly on the arm that he realised how else his words might have been construed.

“Oh, bollocks, I didn’t mean it like _that_. This time, at least,” he assured her, horrified.

“I know, Lucifer, and that’s what I mean,” Chloe replied easily. “You might be propositioning me every other word but you also back off when I tell you to. It… made me forget that a lot of guys aren’t like that.”

Lucifer grimaced. That fact was a particularly sore spot with him, and he usually tried not to think about it too much.

“You didn’t even sleep with me when I showed up drunk at your place and threw myself at you,” she said, still with a certain element of wonder in her voice that made Lucifer swallow another wave of sick fury.

“Because, Detective, as any responsible devil knows, inebriated consent is no consent at all,” he told her. “Your reaction when you awoke the next morning proves that.”

“I just figured you’d take the opportunity given that you can’t use your mojo to get me into bed with you,” Chloe said, and Lucifer physically recoiled, fighting a surge of revulsion at the thought. Her eyes widened, flashing to his.

“Lucifer, I’m sorry.” She sighed. “You’re here comforting me, you don’t deserve me taking this out on you. I didn’t mean that.”

Lucifer let out a shaky breath. It wasn’t often that anyone apologised to him, let alone so sincerely. And she still didn’t believe he was the Devil, so had no way of knowing how much he despised the way his natural ability had been perverted into a mockery of itself.

“For what it’s worth, Detective, I can only draw out desires that are already present, not influence the desires themselves - apart from the obvious.” He gestured to himself. She shook her head, grinning, and the moment passed.

“I know that, Lucifer,” Chloe said. “I do. I never meant to accuse you of… You’re the most consent-oriented person I know.” And there she was complimenting him again. Was today opposite day?

“I’m really glad you were here, Lucifer,” Chloe told him, resting her head on his shoulder again. For a moment he felt the habitual spark of rage at the suspicion that it was exactly like something his father would have set up, but it was strangely muted. Even if it was orchestrated - the date, the party, all of it - didn’t change the fact that he wanted to be here for the detective, helping her remember her true worth. It felt like a revelation, but also something he’d known for a while.

It wasn’t until after he’d assured her of the same that he realized he still didn’t have an answer to the question she’d asked.

As Lucifer looked at Chloe, wrapped in his jacket, eyes closed with her head on his shoulder, it felt like something had shifted. He stood breathlessly on the precipice, waiting to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those keeping track, this leads directly into chapter 5.


	13. 'Sorry I'm late.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's word is his bond. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different. My original intention was to limit these to Seasons 1 and 2, but then I came up with this idea and it wouldn't let me go. I decided to write it anyway, so this takes place in early Season 3. I've been deliberately cagey about what that means (you'll note I am very non-specific about the new Lieutenant.) I've tried to make it so that you are free to envision as much or as little of what we've currently seen in S3 as you want. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Chloe sat at her desk, pretending to fill out paperwork while in reality staring at the clock. Her leg tapped unconsciously with impatience and she was fit to be tied by the time Dan walked into the precinct to start his shift.

“Lucifer not here yet?” he asked as he stopped by her desk, correctly interpreting both the expression on her face and the building’s relative tranquility. “Isn’t today your evaluation-”

“ _Y_ _es,_ Dan,” Chloe snapped, in no mood for the usual rivalry. “I know what day it is, thank you. And so does Lucifer. I told him how important it was to make a good impression on the new lieutenant.”

When Dan just kept looking at her, she let out an exasperated huff. “Look, he said he’d be here, okay? So he’ll be here.”

Dan gave a dubious shrug and went back to his desk. Chloe didn’t care what he believed. She knew Lucifer. There was nothing that would stop him from keeping his word.

*

Lucifer was currently stuck in LA traffic.

He’d spent the last half hour cursing eloquently in every language currently spoken upon Earth (and a number that weren’t) but the sea of vehicles remained resolutely motionless.

Cars were ridiculous, irksome vehicles for one accustomed to the power of flight. Upon his arrival, Lucifer had selected the fastest car he could find that still retained any soul and set about learning the ins and outs of LA’s roadways, the ebb and flow of the city’s lifeblood. Which road was busy for most of the day except for certain 20 minute intervals, during which it could be use to bypass wide swathes of congestion; _this_ road was a secret weapon during the eternal rush hour, that sort of thing.

It usually allowed him to weave in and out of lanes, finding the perfect exit at exactly the right time in a way that would have seemed _supernatural_ to anyone else.

The key word being _usually_. Every once in a while, even the Devil had to face his karmic payback for avoiding the driving difficulties that plagued the rest of LA.

And, of course, it would bloody well be today.

Lucifer drummed his hands on the steering wheel to keep from banging his head against it instead, recalling Chloe’s words as though she were seated next to him.

 _This is_ really _important, Lucifer, okay? I know because your job was basically made for you, you don’t usually need to worry about following the rules, but it’s not Monroe we’ll be answering to any more, and word is the new lieutenant is a real stickler for protocol. We need to make a good impression, or your position could be in jeopardy._

Lucifer had let her talk herself out and then taken her hands.

_Detective. It’s all right. I understand, there’s no need for all this. Simply knowing it’s important to you will suffice. I will be there. I give you my word._

She’d smiled gratefully at him and said no more about it, but she’d grown more and more nervous in the days leading up to the interview. Lucifer knew it was at least in part due to her desire to continue working with him and was accordingly touched and gratified by turns, but she never questioned his promise. She knew him better than that by now.

His word was his bond. He had never broken it.

The Devil looked bitterly across the seven lanes of parked cars, and tried not to think of the vaunted human adage.

_There’s a first time for everything._

*

With half an hour left to go and still no sign of Lucifer, Chloe had watched Dan rethink his attempt to bring her a coffee. It was probably just as well - she’d already had her fourth and it felt like time was passing in fits and starts.

Ella, bless her, had tried to distract her with casework, but had slowly retreated once it became obvious Chloe had bypassed jittery about two cups ago.

For her part, Chloe had given up even the pretense of working and alternated between checking her phone for messages from Lucifer, tapping pens in increasingly erratic rhythms on her desk, and taking frequent trips to relieve herself of the caffeine she’d ingested, only to rush back to her desk in case she’d missed a message. Finally she’d started taking her phone with her. Just in case.

She hadn’t broken down and texted Lucifer yet, not wanting to reveal a lack of faith in him, but her resolve was crumbling with each tick of the second hand.

If the situation had been less dire, she would have laughed. Far from proclaiming that she didn’t need Lucifer, now she truly didn’t know what she’d do without him. Over the time they’d been partners, they’d formed themselves into two halves of a whole. It wasn’t that she couldn’t do her job without Lucifer, it was that she truly believed she was a less effective cop without him by her side. (Not to mention how Lucifer would react to losing his chance to deliver punishment).

The trouble would be convincing their new boss of that. Their partnership was already unorthodox, and Lucifer didn’t have a deal in place like he’d had with Olivia.

She checked the clock by rote. There was still time. He’d given his word. He’d be here. No need to panic.

*

Lucifer was panicking. Or, something near where he assumed panic would be, if he were human. The sun beat down on the open roof of his Corvette, raising the temperature to nearly sweltering levels that reminded him of Hell. The lines of cars had not moved at all and he was running out of time to make his appointment with the detective.

He kept glancing at his phone lying on the passenger seat, but it remained dark - no messages demanding updates. He knew he ought to text her and inform her of the situation, but that felt too much like defeat. It meant breaking his word and causing her distress.

He closed his eyes, but when he did so, it wasn’t his millennia of unblemished reputation he saw, it was Chloe’s disappointed face.

“ _Bloody_ hell.” Lucifer let out a long sigh. There was nothing else for it. He’d already put it off for far too long. “I hope you’re happy,” he grumbled at the heavens.

Storming from the car and to the edge of the overpass, he didn’t give himself time to second guess. Six years since he’d flown - it had to be just like riding a bike (as humans liked to say). _Right?_

Taking a deep breath, he opened his wings, and jumped.

*

“...And that’s why I recommend we put out a BOLO on - Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed, as the Devil in question let himself into the office, looking haggard and distinctly windswept. Her surprise quickly morphed into relief.

Lucifer closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath like he was steeling himself.

“Lieutenant. Detective Decker.” He looked at the room’s occupants, eyes lingering on Chloe. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Chloe was stunned. He’d shown up late to work fairly frequently and always acted like it was a terrible burden to be held personally accountable. But she didn’t think she’d ever heard him so sincere. He hadn’t turned on any charm whatsoever.

Remembering where they were at the last second, Chloe barely restrained herself from touching him. “Lucifer. Are you okay?”

“I am physically unharmed, Detective,” he said absently, attention focussed on the lieutenant. “Please, I ask that my behaviour not be considered a reflection on Ms. Decker. She is a stellar detective whose record, both before and after our partnership, speaks for itself. It has been my honour to assist in an advisory capacity, but I firmly believe Ms. Decker is the most effective officer on the force. Furthermore -”

With a gesture, the new lieutenant cut off whatever else Lucifer was going to say.

“That’s quite enough, Mr. Morningstar. I don’t need to hear any more.”

Chloe’s heart, which had melted under Lucifer’s litany of compliments, froze in her chest again.

“It’s obvious how well suited the two of you are.” She heard the words as though underwater. “Ms. Decker just spent the last five minutes before you arrived trying to convince me to organize a search, convinced you would be on time. That kind of trust is hard to find, and it speaks volumes about your partnership. It’s clear you hold both the detective and your position here in high regard, Mr. Morningstar, but just on the off chance, I’m sure now that Detective Decker is more than capable of keeping you in line.”

Chloe couldn’t make sense of the words: were they actually getting a positive review?

“I was warned that your methods might be unorthodox,” their new boss continued, “but I certainly can’t argue with the results. I look forward to working with you, Detective Decker, Mr. Morningstar.”

Handshakes were exchanged, and they were dismissed, Chloe still in a daze.

Outside the office, they stared at each other dumbly for several moments. Finally Lucifer blinked, shaking himself.

“What’s that human saying? ‘All’s well that ends well’?”

Chloe felt like she was moving through molasses, trying to catch up. “Lucifer, you…” With anyone else, she would have thought the words had come from a dishonest place, wanting to soften her up, but she knew that with Lucifer, every word was the absolute truth.

There was an unfamiliar expression on Lucifer’s face and it took Chloe a second to place it as something almost like _guilt_. She shook her head.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here,” she said. “I want to thank you properly for what you said back there.”

Instantly, his expression brightened, which may or may not have been her intention.

“Detective!” he exclaimed. “It appears I should be late for things more often.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, giddy relief still coursing through her veins.

“Don’t even think about it.” When Lucifer continued to grin at her, she jabbed a finger at him. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you won't have to worry about the Lieutenant firing you."

"Understood, Detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably also be the only prompt to take place in S3 so I've also been purposely vague about the status of Lucifer and Chloe's relationship. As with most of these, your own interpretation is just as valid as any other.


	14. 'Can I have this dance?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer continues to be unexpectedly helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is the sequel to chapter 4!

Chloe scanned the glittering ballroom over the rim of her champagne flute. There was still no sign of their target, but it was early yet.

She hoped he would show soon and end this charade. This was the most elegant party she’d ever been to and she felt distinctly out of her element; a feeling emphasized when considered in light of how at ease Lucifer obviously was.

When they had made their entrance, heads actually swivelled to face him, like flowers to the damn sun, and she’d resolutely fought against the urge to shrink against his side.

The next fifteen minutes had been a whirlwind of introductions as Lucifer had flitted from one group to another like the social butterfly he was, knowing nearly all of these high society echelons by name. He spread his favours far and wide, immediately the focus of the room, like ripples in a pond as the rich and powerful vied for his attention. No one was neglected, except on purpose, and they glowered from the sidelines, instantly rendered inconsequential.

Chloe trailed along in his wake for lack of any better option, trying to smile like she belonged at the endless parade of faces dressed in clothing that probably cost more than she’d make in a year, and tried not to flinch whenever Lucifer introduced her. _“This is Chloe.”_

She quickly discovered that as an attractive woman on Lucifer’s arm, she was the next best thing to invisible, which was both a blessing and a curse. They’d agreed that using her first name would arouse the least suspicion. Certainly no one would expect to find a homicide detective on the arm of Lucifer Morningstar.

But it turned out that hearing him actually using her name for once _did things_ to her, an effect that didn’t appear to lessen with repetition. She watched the men dismiss her immediately, while the women’s gazes turned calculating, and he received countless subtle (and not so subtle) offers, either under the assumption that they would be able to lure Lucifer away, or that it didn’t matter if she tagged along. Chloe wasn’t sure which was worse.

A large part of her aversion to this event had been the necessity of pretending to be Lucifer’s date. He really didn’t need any blurred lines where that was concerned (and neither did she, when it came down to it).

 _Get a grip, Decker_ , she told herself. _Are you upset about pretending to be his date, or the fact that even though you are, everyone’s acting like you’re not?_

The answer, it seemed, was both, and it certainly didn’t help her feel more comfortable about the situation she was in.

It wasn’t that she was some uncultured rube. She knew how to conduct herself at an event like this - for the most part. But she would never be able to emulate the grace Lucifer exuded. It went beyond using cutlery from the outside in; he seemed to instinctively know exactly what to do in any given situation, while Chloe was left scrambling. It was such a departure from their usual dynamic - her with the protocol, leading Lucifer around - that it put her even more on the wrong foot.

She excused herself as soon as she found an opening and left Lucifer to his _Luciferness_ , unable to take it any more. Which was how she found herself here, sulking over expensive champagne, ready to lash out at whoever approached her next - which happened to be Lucifer, for better or worse, coming back from wherever he’d been.

“Ah, Detective! There you are!” Chloe winced as he slipped back into old habits and glanced around to see if anyone had heard. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.”

“Yes, well, _some of us_ have a job to do,” Chloe sniped.

“Obviously,” Lucifer replied, unfazed, “which is why I’ve been making discreet inquiries regarding our killer, in the hopes he’ll contact me - well, us - in his attempt to flee the country.” He grinned broadly at her, clearly expecting praise, but Chloe was too grumpy to provide it.

“Sure. Whatever.” She took another swig of the champagne. She knew she should feel guilty about drinking on the job, but it was either that or losing her sanity so she was keeping herself to one glass. “You know, you can take up some of those offers, if you want. No reason to pretend.” He’d been turning down every proposition flat. Chloe didn’t know how she felt about that either.

Lucifer’s expression softened unexpectedly. “Believe me, Detective, I have no desire to entertain anyone else here.”

Chloe couldn’t help arching a dubious brow, and he spread his hands to encompass the room at large. “Why should I, when I’m with the most beautiful woman in the room?”

Mortified, Chloe could feel herself blushing. Telling herself it was the expensive booze, she scoffed.

“Lucifer. Come on.”

“I am absolutely serious, Chloe,” he said, and her heart leaped without her permission, _again_. “Which brings me to why I sought you out.” He held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Chloe’s response was instinctive. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Detective,” he wheedled, but Chloe had anticipated his protest.

“No! We are not here to have fun, we have a criminal to catch.”

Lucifer nodded in apparent agreement. “Which is why you can survey the room from the dance floor instead of warding him away with your I'm-definitely-not-an-undercover-cop face.”

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh, not wanting to admit he had a point. “Lucifer, if I get out on that dance floor, I’m not going to be watching anything but my feet.”

This time it was Lucifer’s turn to scoff. “Please. If you have to think about the dance at all then I’m not doing my job as your partner.” He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, what _was_ Dan doing? Or did you have to dip him yourself on your wedding night?”

“Lucifer!” Chloe jumped to Dan’s defense automatically, but in the face of his unrepentant expression she hesitated. There had been nothing wrong with their first dance at their wedding; quiet, safe. Just like Dan. And now here was Lucifer, who was neither of those things. Just for a moment, be it the tux or the lights or the damn champagne - she wavered.

Lucifer pounced.

“Chloe. Will you do me the honor?”

Him looking at her like that while wearing that tux should be illegal, Chloe decided.

Against her better judgement, she took Lucifer’s hand.

Before she could blink she was whisked away to the dance floor. His hands were so warm, and this close his body radiated heat. Chloe was struck, as always, by how carefully he held her, as though she were glass likely to shatter at any moment. Most days she would have called him out on it, but today, when she was feeling so rattled - it was perfect.

Chloe wasn’t that short, as far as women went (taller, in heels,) and yet somehow Lucifer managed to _surround_ her, like his unnatural heat was a physical aura he projected, even though he was scarcely touching her.

As promised, Chloe wasn’t thinking about the dance at all, leaving her mind vulnerable to such flights of fancy.

But really - what was she supposed to think when his every movement became as eloquent as a paragraph? The slightest pressure of his hand and she instinctively knew what to do. She wondered if this was how his mojo worked on people, the power of suggestion.

“How are you doing this?” she murmured.

“I take it you’ve never been properly led, Detective?” Lucifer’s voice was just as low as he sent them into a turn. She wanted to object to his phrasing but couldn’t with the evidence in front of her.

“I’ve never danced like this before, Lucifer,” she hissed, waiting for the moment when it would all fall apart.

“Well, I must say, you’re a natural,” Lucifer purred. “Any sign of our bad guy?” he asked, deftly moving them to a different section of the floor.

Chloe realized with a shock that she’d completely forgotten. Couldn’t she do anything right tonight? _Lucifer_ had to be the one to remind her they had a job to do.

“Fear not, Detective,” Lucifer said, incorrectly interpreting her scowl. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“That’s not it,” she grumbled, as she came in from a spin. “What am I even doing here? I feel ridiculous.”

“Nonsense.” Without missing a beat, Lucifer pulled her ever so slightly closer as they were passed by another couple. “You’ve conducted yourself admirably. What’s brought this on, may I ask?”

She made an impatient sound as she scanned the room again. “It’s just… you’re so good at this,” she finally admitted - it seemed whatever ‘aura’ he was projecting was also an honesty field. Why was she telling him this? It had started with the hair, her feeling inadequate when it came to every aspect of the evening.

“Of course I am,” Lucifer said breezily, and Chloe bristled. “And then, once our bad guy shows up, we’ll be in your territory again, Detective,” he continued. Chloe would have stumbled if Lucifer hadn’t anticipated every movement. “Until then, I shall assist you by doing what I do best.” He shook his head, laughing slightly. “Honestly, Chloe, if we had the same strengths there would be no point in us being partners, now would there?”

Chloe just stared. “Lucifer…” How could he do this? How was it that she could find such unexpected support and chest-splitting frustration in the same man?

Before she could continue her thought, she spotted the perp. “I see him. Over by the statue, two o’clock."

Lucifer grinned wickedly as he maneuvered them into position. “Over to you, Detective.”

*

The perp ran.

“Freeze! LAPD!” Chloe drew her sidearm from her clutch and gave chase, kicking off her heels as she ran. The dress was hindering her before she’d gone more than a dozen steps. Almost without breaking stride, she tore a slit in the skirt and ran on, as the same high society snobs who had been so dismissive of her shrieked and dove out of her way.

Chloe barely noticed them. She was hyper focused. She wouldn’t let the guy get away. Not after all this.

After a brief chase, she cornered the perp and made the arrest, knee on his struggling back as she called for the backup that was waiting a few streets over.

“Well done, Detective!” Lucifer appeared, bearing her tote and her shoes. Perp subdued, she rose, realizing with a stark flash of horror the state her dress was in.

“Oh God,” she swore. “I’m gonna have to pay to replace this.” She ran a hand through the strands of hair that had escaped from Lucifer’s coiff, mentally calculating where she was going to get the money from…

“Well, no thanks to Him,” Lucifer drawled, depositing her shoes by her feet and handing her her clutch, which she took mechanically, “but you needn’t worry about a thing, I’ll cover any costs.”

“I can’t let you do that, Lucifer,” Chloe denied. “I was the one who ripped it, I should…”

“In the line of duty, Detective,” Lucifer interrupted, nudging the perp with his toe as sirens became audible. “And you misunderstand me - I’d pay for a dozen dresses to watch you do that again.” The look he gave her was just as heated as his touch on the dance floor had been.

It was an odd sort of support, Chloe reflected, as she couldn’t help but grin back at him, pumped up on adrenaline and a successful night - but she wasn’t sure what she’d do without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up - once November arrives I'm going to be focussing on a different project for NaNoWriMo and the updates here are going to slow down a bit. I'm still going to try and get one out every week though! I want to thank you all so much for your support!


	15. 'I made your favourite.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy afternoon heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after 2x07. I realized that there's a huge gap between Chloe knowing that Linda is Lucifer's therapist since 1x08, and Linda becoming Tribe, and Chloe suddenly becoming unconcerned with Lucifer's therapy situation after 2x06. So I decided to fix things :)

“Ah! Detective!” Lucifer’s voice rang out through the penthouse as the elevator doors dinged open. “Make yourself comfortable.” Chloe spotted him at the bar, pouring drinks.

She wondered for the hundredth time whether this was a good idea. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Lucifer to respect her boundaries - she just didn’t know if she could trust herself to maintain them. Especially if alcohol was involved.

 _Get a grip, Decker_ , she reminded herself again. She’d been remiss as a friend, and she was here to fix that. She was capable of controlling herself long enough to be there for him.

“I made your favourite,” Lucifer announced, indicating the drink he’d just poured, and Chloe took it with a smile, knowing it was one of his jokes. It was a good thing she liked whiskey - the man never drank anything else.

She took a sip, nearly choking in surprise. She told herself the tears starting in her eyes were from that, not the sudden onslaught of nostalgia.

Lucifer was watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye, and she swallowed once more before speaking.

“How did you…?” He’d made her an Old Fashioned, which actually was her favourite - something she was certain she’d never mentioned to him nor drunk in front of him.

“Maze made you a cosmo the first time you came to Lux to taunt you,” he answered, quite quickly, in Chloe’s opinion, given that the incident had been months ago and he hadn’t even been present at the time. “You like shots, but you don’t tend to drink things neat. You like red wine, and someday I’ll discover your preferred vintage, but that’s hardly grounds for a favourite.”

As he rattled off each point, Chloe stared in increasing disbelief. He’d put so much thought into this when he could have just asked her. After a moment, she realized he had yet to answer her question.

“That still doesn’t explain how you figured out it was this specific drink, Lucifer,” she prompted. He rolled his eyes like she was spoiling his fun.

“I saw the bottle of bitters one of the times I was at your house, and, even though you are the oldest young person in the world, no one keeps sugar cubes in their kitchen except for British retirees,” he told her matter-of-factly. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

Shaking her head, still amazed at the trouble he’d gone to, Chloe took another sip. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was sitting on the back porch of her old house, stealing sips from her dad’s glass.

“My dad… he used to drink Old Fashioned all the time,” she said. Lucifer took a sip of his own drink, with an expression on his face like he was listening to someone explain how to solve a complicated math problem. “Whenever he had a hard day or something to celebrate. After he was killed, I sort of… took up the tradition. I’ll have one whenever I close a case, or if a scene hits me too hard.” She smiled at her partner, touched as she always was by the kindness that sprang from him at the most unexpected times.

“Ah, you’re doing it again!” Lucifer sounded so distraught, it took a moment for Chloe to realize the tears in her eyes were the cause. “I thought maybe alcohol would - Detective, I’m sorry, I was trying to-” He sounded adorably flustered, and this time Chloe took pity on him.

“Lucifer, it’s okay,” she said, covering his hand on the bar with her own. “These are happy tears.” She wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that he seemed to be unfamiliar with the concept.

“Happy… tears.” He looked absolutely baffled. “Forgive me, Detective, but that seems a contradiction in terms.”

Chloe didn’t know how she was expected to clarify things for him. “Just… it means I’m pleased, Lucifer. Thank you.”

Lucifer looked as if he didn’t quite believe her, but let the matter go, taking another sip. “You’re welcome.”

Chloe saw her opening. It shouldn’t be up to her to explain things like this to him.

“Listen, Lucifer,” she began. “What with everything going on, my dad’s case… I’ve been caught up in my own problems. But you’ve been dealing with stuff, too, and I haven’t been there for you the way I should. What you said the other day… your therapist has stopped seeing you?” She watched as a shutter fell over Lucifer’s eyes.

“That’s correct,” he answered warily, tone clipped.

Chloe was stunned. Sure, Lucifer could be a challenge (especially since she got the sneaking suspicion that she saw him on what passed for his best behaviour, most of the time) but she would have expected a doctor to be better equipped to deal with it. She frowned, taking Lucifer’s hand again.

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer. Are you doing okay?” Realizing that was a stupid question, she tried a different tack. “I mean, I’m not a doctor, but I’m here if you need to talk…” Remembering his reaction to that offer earlier she paused. “Does this have anything to do with why you were so upset the other day?”

Lucifer tensed, confirming her guess even before he answered.

“It’s… related, yes,” he hedged. “Though not in the way you might think.”

Chloe’s frown deepened. She might not be a doctor, but she would have thought that times when a patient was struggling most was when they needed the most support, not abandonment. She started to feel faint stirrings of anger.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” she assured her friend. “But I could help you look for a new therapist, if you wanted?” A sudden thought occurred to her, and she froze. “You weren’t still seeing Linda, were you?”

Lucifer’s flinch was all the answer she needed. He pulled his hand out from under hers, but it was too late.

“ _Linda_ cut you off?” She couldn’t believe it. She’d definitely thought better of the woman than that. Her anger fanned into a flame. “Of all the _unprofessional, irresponsible -_ ” This went beyond sleeping with him - she knew that had ended ages ago. This was about a friend leaving another friend high and dry when he needed it most. Her frown became a full fledged scowl. If Lucifer hadn’t needed her, she would have been on her way to Linda’s to give her a piece of her mind.

“Please, don’t take it out on her, Detective,” Lucifer said, and Chloe looked back at him in surprise. It wasn’t like him to absolve anyone other than himself of responsibility. “Truly, she bears no blame. Well, very little.”

Chloe wanted to respect his boundaries. But something was clearly very wrong, and had been for a while. “What the hell happened, Lucifer?”

His mouth twisted in a wry smile. “Funny you should mention that, Detective.” When she refused to rise to the bait, simply looking patiently back at him, he dropped the act, draining his glass as a stalling tactic.

“After… what happened, she pushed me to show a side of myself I don’t usually show to anyone,” he said at last, stilted, not quite meeting her eyes.

Chloe couldn’t help making a derisive noise, still upset and thoroughly disappointed in Linda. “Sorry, but that’s literally her job,” she said.

“Not like this, it isn’t,” Lucifer replied, voice surprisingly earnest, and Chloe felt a vague stab of something she tentatively labelled _unease_. What could have happened to Lucifer to make a Stanford-trained therapist lose her professional cool?

“Lucifer, please,” she said, desperation edging her tone. “I know you said you don’t want to talk about it, that I wouldn’t understand, but I’ve never seen you affected like this.” She sought his eyes. “We’re friends, Lucifer. I care about what happens to you.” He looked back at last, and she could see the conflict in his eyes. “Let me in,” she pleaded. “Talk to me. Anything you feel comfortable telling me.”

Lucifer stared, and for a moment she thought she’d succeeded in getting through to him. Then he broke away, pouring himself another drink, and Chloe watched the moment slip away.

“I appreciate the offer, Detective, truly,” he said, stoppering the bottle with neat, economical movements; fully in control once again. For all that, she could hear the sincerity in his words. “This isn’t something I can discuss with you.” He hoisted his false smile back into place and Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, her mind running wild with scenarios, each more illicit than the last. She shoved them aside. This was her friend. If he gave her reason to investigate, she would, but she’d played her ace. He wasn’t obligated to share with her, no matter how desperately she wished he would. All she could do now was be there for him.

“Okay. I’m sorry for pushing, Lucifer.” She sounded the retreat. “And if you’re having trouble finding a replacement therapist, let me know.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Lucifer replied, and Chloe let the matter go.

“So, what’s your favourite drink, then?” she asked, changing the subject as blatantly as possible. “Other than _all of them_ , of course.” Lucifer’s eyes lit, and he arched a brow in challenge.

“What do you think it is, Detective?”

Chloe pondered. “Sex on the beach.”

He chuckled. “Nice try, but no - the drink or the act. So very uncomfortable.” He shuddered. She shook her head at him in mock affront before continuing.

“Red Devil,” she guessed with a smirk, waiting for his reaction, and was not disappointed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “No, no cocktails with ‘devil’ in the name either. Too cliche.”

“Oh, and we know you’re all about avoiding the cliches,” she teased, and he toasted her with his glass. She scanned the whiskey wall behind him.

“Probably something whiskey based,” she said pensively. “It’s not some crazy expensive drink I’ve never heard of, let alone been in a place where it’s served, is it?”

“Nothing so exclusive as all that,” Lucifer assured her. Chloe bit her lip, actually getting into the game, even as she delighted in the way her distraction appeared to be working as she made her next guess.

* * *

Lucifer didn’t tell her, and Chloe didn’t find out until much, much later, that he hadn’t had a favourite drink before that day. Afterwards, his favourite drink was the same as hers, because it made him think of her, and that lazy afternoon in his penthouse when she’d been so ready to leap to his defense, even against another friend, even without knowing the full circumstances.

 _I’m here for you._ The words had been meaningless platitudes to him before; that was the first day he began to get an inkling of what she meant when she said them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I'll try to keep up weekly updates during NaNoWriMo but my main focus is going to be on another project. I don't think I'll be able to abandon these two though, so don't worry!


	16. 'It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing moment from the end of Season One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that scene in the hangar ends really unnaturally and I wanted to take the opportunity to fix that. Lots o' Chloe introspection because that's apparently my thing, and Devil cuddles.

“You promised you’d let me go alone,” Chloe said, not quite teasing.

“True,” Lucifer acknowledged with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “But I didn’t say anything about following.”

It was such a typically _Lucifer_ thing to say and everything _should_ have been all right, except for the drying pool of blood on the floor she was avoiding looking at, and the shadow behind Lucifer’s eyes.

Something was going on, something he was avoiding telling her about, and she wasn’t equipped to deal with it right now but found herself asking anyway.

“What’s wrong?” _Brilliant, Decker, he just got shot and you ask him ‘what’s wrong’._ She couldn’t help it; his stilted, almost jerky movements weren’t consistent with someone in pain after getting shot - it was like an alien trying to remember how to behave like a human.

...And now she was officially losing it. She blamed the absolutely insane day she’d just had.

Lucifer looked at her and for just a second there was a flash of real fear in his face. Then it was gone, hidden behind his most nonchalant expression and she knew she wasn’t going to get anything else out of him.

“Isn’t it past her bedtime?” he asked instead, indicating Trixie, and it was such an obvious deflection that Chloe didn’t feel right calling him on it. She hadn’t even known that ‘bedtime’ was a concept that existed in Lucifer’s world.

By the same token, he’d just taken a bullet to save her life, and Trixie’s. If he wanted to keep secrets today, she would let him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, Detective,” he was saying, “I need to go meet my brother at Lux. Something’s come up that requires our urgent attention.”

Chloe allowed him the explanation - he’d said Maze was off taking care of something important, maybe it was related. Her heart sank unexpectedly. She’d come so close to losing him… she didn’t want to let him out of her sight just yet. She was about to invite him to come over but something made her hesitate. Some element of strangeness in the way Lucifer was looking at her, the way he was so obviously uncomfortable. Something was subtly off about him, something she couldn’t put her finger on. She nodded slowly.

“Okay. Lucifer, thank you.” She unconsciously clutched Trixie closer to her side. Lucifer just inclined his head, already moving toward the exit.

“Thank you, Lucifer!” Trixie called out, her voice sounding shrill in the silence of the hangar. Lucifer halted, turning to look over his shoulder.

“Good night, child,” he said formally. The he turned the corner and disappeared.

Trixie looked up at her. “Is Lucifer really okay?” she asked plaintively.

“He’ll be fine, monkey,” Chloe replied, as firmly as possible. She would make sure of it. Lucifer had saved her and Trixie. The least she could do was help if he was in trouble. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Her daughter was understandably subdued during the drive. Chloe kept checking her in the rearview for signs of distress, all the while mulling over Lucifer’s odd behaviour. She’d seen so many things today she couldn’t explain. Lucifer had been shot at _twice_ today. Only the first time he’d disappeared in front of her eyes.

He’d done that before, soon after they’d met during the case with Nick, and again more recently, appearing on top of a building when she was _sure_ he’d been standing right next to her moments before.

_You know exactly what I’m asking._

_And you know exactly what I’ll answer._

It was completely absurd, but she was a detective. The more she saw, the more elaborate theories she had to concoct to explain it away, the more she had to wonder if she’d already been given the only explanation that could fit all the facts.

Lucifer, the actual Devil? It was ridiculous, but more ridiculous than the idea of a man so lost in his persona that he’d come up with an elaborate (and internally consistent) backstory, who could perform (apparently) irresistible hypnosis, was possessed of double joints, as well as ultra-thin body armor that not even SWAT had access to, not to mention taking performance enhancing drugs with effects more potent than any she was aware of and without obvious side effects?

What was she supposed to believe when neither explanation was remotely plausible?

She glanced back at Trixie again, at the reminder that her daughter was alive in the backseat, that she herself was here, driving her home, because of Lucifer. For once, the _how_ wasn’t important. Her gratitude overshadowed everything else.

Chloe knew better than to try to put Trixie to bed as soon as they got home. She brewed them hot chocolate with an excessive amount of marshmallows and they settled in to watch _Treasure Planet_ , which was Trixie’s current favourite now that she’d decided she wanted to be President of Mars.

Trixie was still awake when the credits rolled so Chloe popped in _Beauty and the Beast._ Her little monkey started to drop off about halfway through but Chloe kept up their cuddle, stroking her hair, paying no attention to the movie. With every rise and fall of her daughter’s little chest she reaffirmed her vow that nothing in the world would ever harm her.

It was a reckless, naive vow - she worked as a homicide detective, after all, she knew the way the world worked. But she’d do her damndest anyway.

When the movie ended, she carefully lifted Trixie, carrying her to bed. She stirred a little, but didn’t wake, burrowing into her chest. Chloe’s heart nearly gave out under the weight of the fierce love and protectiveness she felt for the burden in her arms. She’d been ready to give her life for her daughter’s tonight, but it was thanks to Lucifer that she hadn’t needed to, that she was still able to cuddle and watch movies and drink hot cocoa with her.

She bundled her little monkey into bed, who fell back asleep almost immediately, but not before sleepily entreating, “Don’t leave, Mommy.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Chloe reassured her, kicking off her shoes and snuggling in next to her. As if she could have left her alone, tonight of all nights.

Unfortunately, with no distractions, her mind kept cycling back to the scene in the hangar. The way Lucifer had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. How she’d crouched, waiting for the opening that never came. Instead she’d heard the shot, which honestly hadn’t shocked her as much as Lucifer’s surprise at being unsuccessful at talking Malcolm down. The sound of Lucifer’s body hitting the ground had resounded louder still - Lucifer never fell.

Her heart screaming for her friend, she’d had to force her brain past the horror, try to figure some way out of a hopeless situation. Even as she’d made the dash for her gun, she’d known it was the end. Futile, but she refused to die cowering. Her relief at hearing Lucifer’s voice, strong and alive, had nearly floored her, such that it had almost taken her a second too long to pump Malcolm full of lead.

It had all been too damn close. And it didn’t help that she had no idea how all three of them had made it out in one piece.

She tried to relax, to focus on Trixie, but her mind kept replaying the sound Lucifer made when the bullet pierced his guts - though he usually seemed larger than life, in that moment he’d been just as mortal as anyone else.

 _He’s just fine,_ she tried reassuring herself, _you saw him walking around, you spoke to him…_ But she couldn’t help seeing in her mind’s eye the bloodstain on his usually immaculate shirt, evidence that Malcolm hadn’t miraculously missed; the way he’d left so quickly, leaving just enough room for doubt that she’d imagined the whole thing. _He’s fine, you’re just overreacting…_

There came a knock at the door, quiet but distinct. Chloe stiffened, even though she knew it was very unlikely any potential murderer would have done the courtesy of knocking first.

She eased herself out of Trixie’s bed without waking her, reaching for her gun as she crept into the hall. Weapon at the ready, she eased open the door to find Lucifer on the other side, looking like he was in the process of walking away.

He turned back around quickly as the door opened, and Chloe let out a sigh of relief, clicking the safety back on and tossing the gun aside. Having one near Lucifer right now, even her own, was anathema.

“Lucifer.” His name left her in a rush, at the concrete evidence that she hadn’t imagined his survival.

Her partner looked vaguely uncomfortable. “Yes, hello, Detective. Please pardon the hour, but I merely… I had to…” He frowned as he searched for words and a soft smile spread across Chloe’s face. She glanced at the time - it was three in the morning. He’d been worried too, and was trying not to show it, despite showing up at her house in the middle of the night. Chloe bit her cheek to keep her grin from growing, opening the door wider to allow him in.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” she informed him, to forestall any further attempt at explanation.

Lucifer looked at her in apparent perplexity before stepping into the room. “Right. Well. That’s good, I suppose?” He was so adorably uncertain Chloe could hardly contain herself.

“Thanks for coming, Lucifer,” she said sincerely. She couldn’t seem to tear her eyes from the spot where he’d been shot. He’d taken the time to change his shirt, of course, and she could see no evidence of his wound.

Lucifer followed her gaze. “I told you, Detective, I got better. No harm done.”

But Chloe had been alone with her fears for too long to let it go at that.

“Can I…?” she indicated his stomach.

“I hardly think…” Lucifer began, but Chloe was already moving in.

“I just need to- ” She pressed her hands to the spot, lightly at first, and then with increasing pressure, as Lucifer sucked in a breath. The light fabric of his shirt concealed nothing, no evidence of a scar or even a bruise, just hard muscle, and _no, stop thinking about that, right now!_

She pulled her hands away as though burned. They both took a moment to compose themselves.

“Drink?” Chloe offered, as if there were any doubt.

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” Lucifer answered absently, already going over to inspect the TV. With a smirk, Chloe began preparing two more cups of cocoa, making sure to add extra marshmallows to Lucifer’s. If she caught Lucifer out of the corner of her eye as she worked, ever so casually edging over to Trixie’s door to check inside, she certainly knew better than to mention it.

When the drinks were ready, she plopped down on the couch next to him, presenting him his mug. He took a delicate sniff, making a face, but still drank, and Chloe thought it was mostly for show.

“So, how did your “important business” with your brother go?” she asked, bumping his shoulder with hers.

Lucifer swallowed before answering, setting his mug on the coffee table and rubbing his hands on his pants. “Oh, wonderfully. We formulated a plan and start tomorrow, nothing to worry about.” He smiled, but his eyes skittered away and Chloe frowned inwardly.

“Okay… just, let me know if there’s anything I can do?”

“There’s nothing, but I appreciate the offer, Detective,” Lucifer replied at once.

Chloe let it go, suddenly exhausted. She let her head sink onto Lucifer’s shoulder, inhaling his comforting scent.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” she murmured. Lucifer was silent for a long while but didn’t pull away, which Chloe felt was answer enough. Just as she was on the edge of sleep, she thought she heard the rumble of his voice low in his chest.

“Likewise, Detective.”

 

And when they were awakened unceremoniously by Trixie’s shriek of delight when she discovered Lucifer had spent the night, and Chloe had to hold in her laughter to watch a drowsy and bewildered Lucifer attempt to fend off her daughter’s advances; as she went for a shower, coming back down to find Lucifer making breakfast and trying to tempt Trixie away from him with food - “Ah good, you’re back, Detective, do tell your spawn to release me” - she began to believe that everything really would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really hard time believing Lucifer would have just left Chloe alone to her own devices knowing his Mum had escaped and was roaming LA. So this is what I think happened after the credits rolled.


	17. 'Watch your step.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe reflects on Lucifer’s changed behaviour while they’re rushing to find her antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter place during 2x13. Angst warning ahead!

“It won’t stop.”

They were the same words Ashley had used, and they escaped Chloe in a rush of grief and fear. She watched the expression in Lucifer’s eyes shift from anger through confusion and then finally settle on something hard and cold that she tentatively labeled horror.

Well, that made two of them.

But what Chloe felt now was closer to relief - that she no longer had to deal with this alone, that her partner was here to have her back as always.

He’d put the pieces together as quickly as she had, when she’d first felt the nosebleed begin. Her reaction had been blind panic, and although she’d tried to convince herself that it was just a normal nosebleed, she hadn’t been very successful. It was too much of a coincidence.

She certainly didn’t intend to go down without a fight, and as Lucifer hauled her nearly bodily into the car, she was already formulating plans.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said. “The bleeding’s stopped, you don’t have to drive like a maniac.” She protested more out of habit; she would have been terrified if she hadn’t been there as he’d run down a plane. Not to mention she instinctively knew that Lucifer held her safety paramount - he would never drive in such a way as to endanger her.

“You’ve forgotten you’ve been poisoned, Detective. Or has it already reached your brain?” Despite their usual tradition of banter it didn’t seem like that was the tone Lucifer was trying for. Perhaps it was the genuine panic in his voice.

“Maybe it’s just a nosebleed.” Chloe suggested, desperately. “How could the professor have injected me? I didn’t get one of his flu shots.” It was the hope she’d been clinging to for the past half hour, even though she was a detective and ought to know better.

“What about when you went after him?” Lucifer replied, voice taut, and she should have known - he was just as good at this as she was, when he put his mind to it, and she’d never seen him like this, so singularly focused. Of course, she’d thought of the same thing but had been trying to ignore it.

It turned out they were both right, as Chloe had known they would be, and in a certain part of her mind she began to prepare for the likely possibility that she wouldn’t get out of this alive. She was a cop - it was a fact she lived with every day. She updated her will regularly and knew Dan would be a great dad to Trixie.

It was the thought of leaving Trixie that scared her the most - her heart ached to think of not being able to watch her daughter grow up, never being able to hold her again. But she found herself also considering the man beside her. She and Lucifer had just made the decision to move forward together. She mourned the loss of what might have been and how he might react to losing her even as she resolved to fight to the very last to make sure that would never happen.

It was only when she recognized that Lucifer had passed the turning for the precinct that she remembered she hadn’t shared any of her plans with him.

“Everything’s going to be fine when we get to the hospital,” Lucifer said - he never lied, except to himself. She tugged at her hair, trying to make herself think through the haze of fear.

“We can’t go to the hospital,” she told him, trying not to think of the time she spent convincing him as seconds wasted. He looked over at her, eyes wild, and she tried not to let his uncharacteristic distress fuel her own. “Lucifer, going to the hospital didn’t help any of the other victims.” She hated the necessity of classifying herself as one of them, as a victim.

Lucifer shook his head in denial, returning his attention to the road without changing their direction. She felt a rush of anger - he was usually much more pragmatic than this. “The only thing that’s gonna save my life is finding the antidote. Otherwise, I’m-” _going to die,_ she thought. She didn’t shrink away from the words for her sake, but for Lucifer’s - he looked like he was barely keeping it together.

“All right.” Lucifer took a deep breath, and she watched him pull himself under control. “All right, very well,” he finally conceded, pulling a U-turn on a dime.

During their investigation, Chloe continued to be shown a side of Lucifer she’d never seen before. Not in his words, but in his actions - tiny gestures she doubted he was even aware of. He was solicitous. Careful. He held every door for her automatically. He was constantly touching her, as if to reassure himself she was still there.

Lucifer almost never initiated touch. The first time he laid his hand on her arm apropos of nothing she nearly jumped out of her skin. She didn’t call him on it because she knew it would make him uncomfortable.

Plus, she thought, it was nice. Soothing. If it had been anyone other than Lucifer she would have reamed them out for coddling her, but Lucifer never coddled. She knew it was really himself he was comforting and she was happy to let him. For all that Lucifer could be (and often was) childish and inappropriate, he could be quite the gentleman when it suited him.

Chloe would never have thought it, but it actually made her feel better. She might be facing imminent death but she knew that she could rely on Lucifer absolutely. As they were leaving the precinct the world suddenly tilted on its axis and she tripped on the steps. She would have fallen flat on her face, unable to stop herself, but Lucifer was there, grasping her forearm with exactly enough force to keep her upright.

“Watch your step, Detective.”

Chloe looked up into Lucifer’s eyes, suddenly so close to hers. Poison was coursing through her veins, her guts either already or about to start boiling, and yet he expressed concern for her balance as if the two were equal. Chloe understood - this was an aspect of her condition he could assist with in a definite way.

Lucifer’s eyes were deep pools, filled with surface level concern and much deeper fear. It almost completely consumed something else, something he was actively trying to hide. Despair?

 _I’m doing my best, Lucifer_ , she promised silently. _You won’t get rid of me that easily._

“Thanks, Lucifer,” she said aloud. He just nodded, escorting her the rest of the way to the cruiser. His behaviour was a welcome distraction from what was happening to her, her body’s betrayal. She knew he cared about her; she hadn’t doubted that for a while now. But until this moment, she hadn’t realized just how much.

As they were leaving Burt's, Lucifer offered her his arm again as they were walking down the stairs, as naturally as if he'd been doing it for years. He never stopped talking, never even drawing attention to it, and Chloe took it appreciatively, as the room seemed to have started to spin distressingly. She could certainly get used to this - at the very least, she'd never have gotten this far without him, and she intended to tell him how much she appreciated it, after she took a quick nap on this very inviting floor…

She sank into darkness, Lucifer’s cries of her name echoing in her ears. He sounded really upset about something. She wondered what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic irony in this chapter is so real. I'm sorry, everyone!


	18. 'Here, drink this. You'll feel better.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers another unexpected side effect of his vulnerability around Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is slightly crack-y. After the angst of the last chapter I didn't think anyone would mind. I'm not quite sure where this came from. I apologize in advance.

Lucifer followed the Detective into her home, listening with half an ear to her speculation on their latest break in the case. She vanished almost immediately into her room to change and he found himself at loose ends.

Spotting dinner preparations out on the counter - Mexican, by the look of things - he didn’t hesitate to take a large sample.

He swallowed before he noticed that instead of the mildly spiced taste of Chloe’s cooking, there was something off about his mouthful. Perhaps it was all the extra spice.

He coughed once, delicately, perturbed. He was accustomed to stealing bites of the Detective’s cooking, which was serviceable if unimaginative. This was the opposite: far too imaginative and frankly awful. He swallowed again, uneasily, searching for the nearest alcohol to wash the taste from his mouth.

“Detective, are you actually intending to feed this to your offspring?” he called, taking a swig of the first thing he found (which unfortunately was Maze’s vodka). Clearing his throat at the harshness of the taste (he would never understand why Maze preferred this to scotch), he eyed the spread dubiously. “I find I can’t recommend it.”

“What are you talking about, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, coming out of her bedroom. Her eyes fell on the counter.

“Oh no. Lucifer, did you eat any of this?” At Lucifer’s shrug, a look of horror crossed her face. “I didn’t make this. Maze!” she called, and Maze sauntered out of her room, looking annoyed.

“What?”

“What have I told you about leaving food out?” Chloe said. “I appreciate the fact that you’re practicing but please, clean up after yourself.”

As Maze rolled her eyes and went to do as she said, Chloe turned to Lucifer, her face a mask of concern. “How much did you eat? We’ve been teaching Maze about Taco Tuesday.”

Maze made a noise of frustration.

"You’re improving!” Chloe said encouragingly, and Maze looked mollified. “At least nothing caught fire this time,” she said under her breath.

“Things take too long,” Maze complained. “Double the heat and you halve the time it takes.”

“That’s not how it works, Maze.” Chloe gave a long-suffering sigh. “But the results still aren’t fit for human consumption.”

“Or Devil consumption, apparently,” Maze commented, not looking apologetic in the slightest for Lucifer’s current distress.

“Are you feeling okay?” Chloe asked in a worried voice. “Maybe you ought to sit down.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I’m the Devil. It’ll take a lot more than this to incapacitate me, even if it is a demon’s work.”

Maze sniggered and raised her eyebrows in Chloe’s direction significantly just as Lucifer began to feel a most uncomfortable (and certainly unprecedented) sensation in his stomach. He pressed a hand to his middle in vague consternation. He was familiar by now with the feeling of hunger, but this was different, not so much a gnawing emptiness but a queasy, knotted feeling he had no name for.

Even as he identified the feeling, its grip seemed to ease and he relaxed, putting his hand back on the counter, giving both women a winning smile.

“See?” he said. “Nothing to worry about-”

The awful sensation returned with a vengeance, and he actually doubled over, clutching his stomach. He looked up at Chloe in a state of mild panic.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked blankly, the disorienting sense of deja vu doing him no favours.

“You’ve probably got food poisoning, is what’s happening,” Chloe exclaimed as she grasped his shoulders. His eyes widened in horror.

“You mean like what happened to Chef Javier?” he asked.

“Well, kinda, not that there was actually any poison in what you ate, was there Maze?” She directed the question at the demon, who shook her head, watching his suffering with a positively gleeful expression.

“So, you’re saying I’m going to _die_?” he asked, somewhat dubiously. He felt like Chloe would be much more agitated if that was the case - wouldn’t she? If so, it certainly struck him as a most undignified way to go. Perhaps he would remain in Hell this time out of sheer principle.

“You’re not going to die, Lucifer,” Chloe said in exasperation. “C’mon, let’s get you sitting down.” She directed him to the couch, Maze barely holding in her laughter. “You telling me you’ve never gotten sick before?”

“The Devil does not get _sick_ ,” Lucifer stated, even as the contrary evidence appeared to be crawling up his insides.

“Right, so what you’re feeling now is…?” Chloe challenged.

“I don’t know!” Lucifer answered, with some heat. He hated not knowing. “Attempted exorcism, maybe?”

Chloe just shot him a look.

“Or, maybe, you ate meat that had been prepared incorrectly and now your body’s trying to get rid of it,” Chloe suggested. Lucifer stared at her.

“‘Get rid of it?’” he echoed. “ _How_ , exactly?”

Chloe placed a large metal bowl in front of him. “Really, Lucifer?” she asked. “All the alcohol you drink and you’ve never thrown up before?”

“ _What_?” Lucifer was scandalized.

“This is just for emergencies,” she said, tapping the bowl. “Try and make it to the bathroom if you need to. I don’t want to be cleaning your mess out of the carpet. I’m going to get some Dramamine.” She disappeared down the hall.

Lucifer perked up immediately. “Oooh, that sounds like fun, what does that one do?”

Maze snorted. “She’s not getting you drugs. This is Chloe we’re talking about.”

Lucifer glared balefully at her. “You poisoned me.”

The demon had abandoned all pretense of cleaning and was leaning her elbows on the table, smirking at him.

“Wasn’t my fault you went eating things you shouldn’t.”   

“But it is your fault this is affecting me,” he returned, clenching his teeth as he rode out another wave of misery. “Because you’re a demon.”

Maze shook her head. “Or maybe it’s because you’re near Chloe,” she said. “Why don’t you just leave? I’m sure once you’re out of range you’ll feel just fine.”

“Or,” Lucifer disagreed, “becoming invulnerable again while I’m like this might trap me this way forever.” Which, considering he felt like something cold was squeezing his esophagus, was not a thought he relished.

Maze rolled her eyes. “You just like her fawning over you.”

“I do not!” Lucifer protested, before deciding that further speech might not be wise. Chloe returned holding a yellow box and a glass of water.

“Okay, Lucifer, I’m going to need you to describe how you’re feeling to me as precisely as you can.” She put the items on the side table next to Lucifer.

“It feels like my insides are slowly freezing?” Lucifer said with no certainty, just as a shiver wracked him.

“Do you feel like you need to throw up?” Chloe asked calmly.

“What does that feel like?” Lucifer returned, with real apprehension.

“Uh, like something’s sliding up the back of your throat, there’s something tight in your chest, a bunch of extra saliva in your mouth?”

Lucifer made a face as he checked off all three things in his internal diagnostic and nodded.

“Right, that’s it, bathroom for you, mister, I am _not_ cleaning this couch. Maze, give me a hand,” she ordered. Maze was only too happy to oblige, and they hauled Lucifer up as he moaned in protest. Sitting still was bad enough but moving was worse.

Then they were in the bathroom. The cold tile felt good even though he was still shivering but Lucifer didn’t waste time questioning it, just shuddering a little at the indignity of it all. Somewhere far away he heard Chloe say, “No, Maze, put the phone away! This is your fault, I will not have you tormenting him.”

At the thought of anyone else seeing him like this his stomach gave a mighty heave and he coughed hoarsely, his entire body convulsing, but nothing else happened.

“What the bloody hell was that? Are we sure this isn’t an exorcism?” he panted. Chloe’s voice came again, much nearer.

“It’s just your body trying to get rid of the bad stuff,” she said. “Maze is gone, I sent her to the store.”

Gratitude suffused his body, along with another wave of sickness, and he coughed again. “Perhaps it might be best if you left as well, Detective,” he said weakly - surely anything would be better than feeling like this, only now he couldn’t remove himself from the situation. “I can handle this on my own.”

“Sure you can,” Chloe said sarcastically. “Like I would leave you when you’re like this.”

Lucifer wanted to argue but he was caught in another spasm.

The Detective’s hands were warm on his neck as she slipped off his jacket, which was another piece of strangeness - Chloe’s hands were never warm to him.

“What is this?” he managed weakly.

“You seriously don’t know?” Chloe asked. “Lucifer, you own a nightclub, you must’ve seen people who’ve had too many and got sick?”

“ _That’s_ what this is?” Lucifer asked, now thoroughly disgusted. “I throw… those people out,” he said, shuddering again halfway through.

Chloe’s frown grew deeper. “Lucifer, have you eaten anything today?”

He honestly couldn’t remember. He enjoyed eating but it wasn’t like he was going to starve to death, so some days he just didn’t, unless he came across something that tickled his fancy.

“I’ll be right back,” Chloe told him, rubbing his arm. Before he could parse through the meaning of the gesture, she was back, with the glass of water.

“Here, drink this,” she said. “You’ll feel better.”

Lucifer submitted to her human expertise, finishing the whole glass at her insistence.

In contrast to her reassuring words, she continued to hover over him as he settled back, waiting for the remedy to take effect.

“How exactly is a glass of water supposed to -”

All at once he felt a hundred times worse, as though a tidal wave were crashing into him, only on the inside. It wasn’t long before he discovered what exactly the convulsions had been intended to accomplish.

Unfortunately, he’d never before had occasion to learn what humans meant when they said ‘it has to get worse before it gets better.’

*

Later, Lucifer found himself lying on the couch, propped up by pillows, his stomach still delicate but no longer feeling as though his soul was attempting to leave his body by means of his mouth. In fact, he had the distinct impression that an actual exorcism would have been less unpleasant. He’d never felt so humiliated - if it had been anyone other than the Detective seeing him like this, he would have eviscerated them immediately.

“I think you should be fine to take that Dramamine now,” she said. “I’ll get you some more water, too.”

“You lied to me, Detective,” he croaked, feeling like his mouth was full of hot sand.

“Honestly, Lucifer, you’re worse than Trixie,” Chloe said, unperturbed as she returned with the promised water. “You feel better now, don’t you?”

And Lucifer had to admit that he did indeed feel better, though he wondered if that fact had less to do with the medicine, and more to do with the gentle hands tucking a blanket around him, running tentatively through his hair when she thought he was asleep.

He wasn’t, but having weighed the pros and cons of how he’d found himself in this situation, Lucifer determined that while it ultimately wasn’t worth it, he was certainly going to enjoy the aftermath while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be back to our regularly scheduled quasi-angst next week with another chapter taking place in 2x13.


	19. 'Can I hold your hand?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds himself curious about a certain aspect of human relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer POV from the end of 2x12.

“Where is he? Where is Lucifer?”

Lucifer could hear the undercurrent of panic in the Detective’s tone, and it took him aback. He called out to her before he’d even reached the top of the steps.

“I’m right here, Detective.” Chloe stopped, staring up at him, as he descended the stairs. His cuts had begun to bleed again in her presence and he adjusted his cuffs to ensure they were covered. “See? I told you everything would be all right.” He smiled his usual nonchalant smile as he stopped before her. The breath left her in a rush.

He got no warning before she threw herself at him, locking her arms around his neck.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered against his ear, and his heart, that had been steady since the dawn of time, skipped a beat. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had said something like that to him. Certainly not since he’d Fallen. Perhaps never.

He returned her embrace hesitantly, still in mild shock. There was nothing about her relief, her unbridled affection, that was not genuine.

Chloe pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes, and he was stunned anew by the evidence of tears rimming them.

“I guess we make a good team after all, don’t we?” she murmured, smiling at him. He found himself smiling back, much more genuinely this time, remembering how easily she’d trusted him - especially now he could see that it had been concern for his well being making her hesitate. Her eyes shone with deep, vibrant emotion, and suddenly Lucifer had the answer to the question that had been plaguing him since they’d kissed on the beach.

“This is real, isn’t it?” He phrased it as a question, but hadn’t intended it as such. He had no names for the heady cocktail of emotions fizzing through him but he knew that after this moment, any other high he chased would be a pale imitation - a candle to a firework. The only thing he could think of to compare it to was the Heavenly Host singing to the glory of the newborn stars - but even that memory was stale, tinged with bitterness. This was fresh, untainted. To think it was even possible for Chloe to care for him like this…

He had to touch her, then - his hand feather-light under the force of his amazement as he brushed his fingers through her hair, over her ear, and down her neck. There was nothing artful about the caress, no intent behind it except to have more of their cells connecting. She was running her hand along his jawline too, and then pulled his head forward so their foreheads were touching as she closed her eyes, breathing him in.

He had never before experienced anything so intimate with another being.

Chloe threw her arms around him again, and he held her to him as closely as he dared, feeling as though he was finally surfacing for air after eons beneath the waves. He was accustomed to the ravening hunger of passion, but the softness of their embrace opened a yearning maw of emptiness beneath his feet even as it filled. In her hands, he was reborn.

He honestly couldn’t have said how long they stood there in each other’s arms, but all too soon Chloe was pulling away, wiping at her eyes and pulling her cop persona back on as she tended to the boys and called them an ambulance and suddenly the real world came rushing back.

This was real, and that was terrifying. How did humans _do_ relationships? He would have to ask Chloe what she desired, what would be expected of him. He hoped she would answer, since he couldn’t compel her.

“Hey, Lucifer. Still with us?” Chloe’s voice cut through the miasma of his thoughts, the faint note of lingering concern in her tone drowning out his own.

“Present and accounted for, Detective - Chloe.” Smiling at her was effortless.

“The ambulance is on its way,” she informed him. “It’s just a precaution because they were exposed to the gas - both those kids are gonna be fine, thanks to you.” Pride shone from her eyes and he basked in its warmth like the sun. He could tell she wanted to ask how he’d done it, but she didn’t, and he was glad. For once, he wanted to just live in this moment, to wrap it around his heart and encase it in glass so it would never fade.

Once the two students were safely on their way to the hospital and they were walking back to Chloe’s cruiser together, the setting sun lending the entire scene a dreamlike quality, his attention was diverted by the numerous couples crossing the commons, hand in hand. He remembered that it was a human relationship thing and it made him curious.

“Can I hold your hand?” he asked Chloe.

“What?” The Detective stopped walking, her voice untuned with surprise, and the spell was abruptly broken.

“Never mind,” he muttered, avoiding her widened eyes. “Forget I said anything.” Feeling very foolish, he walked away, his long strides quickly increasing the distance between them.

“Wait!” Chloe called from behind him. “Lucifer, wait!” He heard her running to catch up, but halted only when he felt her touch on his arm. “Why’d you take off like that?” she asked, a fading smile on her face.

“Well, it’s clear what you think of the idea, so…”

Slowly and deliberately, Chloe slipped her hand into his, and squeezed. Lucifer’s breath caught. Nothing could have prepared him for how it felt to have her palm pressed against his, their fingers interlocked. He could feel her pulse beating in her veins, proof that this was real, that _they_ were real.

“Oh,” he heard himself say faintly.

Chloe smiled at him. “You don’t have to ask, Lucifer. That's one of the perks.”

Lucifer nodded absently, filing that tidbit away for future reference.

“So,” Chloe sighed, visibly shaking off the grisly case. “You wanna get out of here?”

He opened his mouth to respond when his phone pinged. He frowned, reaching to pull it out of his pocket with his free hand.

“It’s Maze,” he said, baffled. “She wants to meet me, says she has something important to discuss.”

“Oh!” Chloe sounded surprised. “Okay. You should go.”

Lucifer paused. “Are you sure? I’m certain it’s nothing urgent.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Chloe assured him, stepping back slightly. “I’ve got some follow up work to do on the case anyway.”   

“Later, then?” Lucifer inquired as casually as he could, and Chloe’s smile deepened.

“Your place or mine?”

Lucifer’s heart did more acrobatics. Ought he to be concerned? “I’ll be in touch,” he told her.

Chloe wrapped him in another hug, which he returned after a moment’s hesitation. He could certainly get used to this.

“Nice assist, partner,” she murmured, and Lucifer pulled her closer.

“You too, Detective.”

Chloe beamed, giving his face a final caress before heading out to her car. Lucifer set his shoulders once she was out of sight, dialing an Uber.

Time to see what Maze thought was so important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, of course, precedes chapter 17. Sorry for the two chapters of mega-angst so close together, but I can't help where the prompts take me (please don't hate me!)


	20. 'You can borrow mine.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers can be difficult. Whether they're the Goddess of all Creation or just the Queen of 80s Sci-Fi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in early s2.

“Come on, quit messing around and get me ballistics!”

Lucifer heard Chloe’s voice before he saw her, raised and uncharacteristically sharp. “And Cooper, have you checked security footage yet? Well, get on it!” She spotted him before he had a chance to say anything.

“I see you actually decided to show, this time,” she snapped at him, and he slipped his hands in his pockets, putting on a smile. He could hardly tell her the reason for his extended absences.

“Yes, well, I’m here now, so how may I assist?” He’d missed this, he realized now: just working cases with the Detective, without the thought of his mother intruding.

All at once, the fire went out of Chloe’s expression and she relaxed, looking up at him. “I’m sorry, Lucifer, I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. There’s just… a lot going on, right now.”

Well _that_ was the understatement of the millennium. But Lucifer had far too much to worry about on his own account to go concerning himself with her problems.

“Mom’s back in town and she’s been going nuts recently, I can’t deal with her,” Chloe explained.

“I fail to see how that constitutes a problem, Detective,” Lucifer said.

Chloe sighed. “Of course you wouldn’t. Anyway, it’s why I’ve been on edge recently.”

Lucifer nodded. That, he did understand. “Well, I certainly know how… _trying_ mothers can be.” Chloe’s brows drew down, and to keep her from thinking too much about what he’d said, he continued, “perhaps we might focus on the case?”

Her expression evened out, and she nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. I’ll go… apologize to the team.”

Lucifer watched her go, wondering if there was a way they could swap family members.

*

Later that evening, he found himself at loose ends. He simply couldn’t stand his mother’s presence any longer. Forced from his own home, he slowly realized he was driving in the direction of Chloe’s.

He pulled up in front, still debating the wisdom of his presence here, when he heard raised voices coming from inside. That in itself was odd - usually Chloe preferred to keep confrontations contained.

“Absolutely _not!_ ” she was shouting, but the reply was muffled. He opened the front door to find Chloe and her mother standing several feet apart in the living room, yelling over each other.

“- my own home,” Penelope was saying.

“Yes, Mom, I get it!” Chloe exclaimed. “And if I’d known how you’d hold that over my head I’d never have agreed to - Lucifer!”

Momentarily diverted, both women turned to stare at him. Lucifer focused on Chloe’s mother.

“Penelope! Lovely to see you as always.”

Penelope simpered, but before she got a chance to reply, Chloe cut in.

“What are you doing here, Lucifer?” she asked pointedly, and Lucifer put on his most winning smile.

“Well, I was in the neighbourhood, and happened to overhear what seems to be trouble in paradise.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but Penelope was the first to speak.

“Oh, how thoughtful! But there’s no trouble.”

Chloe scoffed, and Lucifer barely kept from arching a dubious brow. It certainly hadn’t sounded that way.

“It’s my turn to host this year’s LASS party - Ladies Acting on the Silver Screen, that is - and I intend to do it in _my_ home,” Penelope elaborated, ignoring Chloe.

“And I _told_ _you_ , school night or not, I’m not having Trixie here while you’re all carrying on!” Chloe said, exasperated.

This time it was Penelope’s turn to roll her eyes. “If you weren’t being so ridiculous and just let her stay with Dan…”

“ _Ridiculous_ ?” Chloe spluttered. “No, _ridiculous_ is expecting me to just… _let_ Trixie stay with Dan, after everything he’s done…”

“Oh, I don’t see what’s the big deal…”

At this, the detective turned quite a fascinating shade of red. Lucifer had been following the exchange with undisguised interest but now felt the time was right to focus attention back on him.

“Ladies, ladies,” he said, making a placating gesture. “It just so happens that I may have the solution to your woes.”

“Oh really?” Chloe said sarcastically, folding her arms and glaring. “And what’s that?”

“If it’s a venue that’s required,” he explained patiently, “you can borrow mine.”

Penelope gasped. Chloe’s eyes widened before she schooled her expression. Lucifer grinned - their reactions were everything he’d been hoping for.

“You’d do that?” Chloe asked him, looking shocked.

“Why not?” Lucifer replied blithely. There were, in fact, several reasons why not, chief among them the Goddess of Creation in the penthouse, but it would probably be fine for one night.

“Why, Lucifer, how generous!” Penelope exclaimed. “You fabulous man, what a wonderful idea!”

Chloe was less sanguine. “Are you sure about this, Lucifer? You’d just close down your club for the night so my Mom can host her party?”

Lucifer grinned. “Well I did it before with the Dunlear Foundation. And in truth I feel I owe you a replacement dinner after that unfortunate business with Junior so…” he shrugged expansively. “Consider Lux officially booked!”

Chloe still looked skeptical, but Lucifer was already ushering Penelope out the door. “So much to discuss! Penelope, what can I tempt you with for dinner? If you liked Javier’s cooking there’s a fantastic place I’ve just discovered…”

* * *

 

Much later that night, Lucifer escorted a giggly Penelope to her door.

“Quiet now, don’t wake the child,” he cautioned good-naturedly as Chloe opened the door.

“The best night!” Penelope exclaimed without preamble. “This is without a doubt the best LASS night ever! They’ll be talking about this one for years!”

Lucifer beamed as Chloe ushered her mother into the house. “Thanks for doing this, Lucifer,” she said, with genuine appreciation, and Lucifer felt that same rush that he had during the Dunlear case.

“It was my pleasure, Detective, truly. The ladies were delightful.”

“I bet,” she said wryly, but smiled at him. “It really meant a lot to me not having to deal with Mom’s party. You’re a lifesaver.”

He inclined his head in acknowledgement of her praise. “You’re welcome. Good night, Detective.”

The soft smile was still on Chloe’s face and it did strange things to his insides. “Good night, Lucifer,” she said, and Lucifer returned to put Lux back in order. The party, pleasant as it had been, was forgotten almost immediately, but the memory of her smile lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think we ever get an in-universe explanation for why Chloe decides to move so here's my take on it! Next week involves a certain song about the Devil and Georgia...


	21. 'You might like this.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chloe convinces Lucifer to attend Trixie's school play, neither of them are ready for what's in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime during season 2.

_"You might like this."_

“Famous last words,” Lucifer muttered, looking around with distaste at the boring suburbanites and their equally horrifying spawn, the noise and bustle bearing a striking resemblance to certain parts of Hell.

“Come on, Lucifer, it’s about to start!” Chloe called, beckoning him forward. He stood out in the crowd of parents like a wolf among sheep (or a peacock, Chloe thought, eyeing him covertly). He was wearing a grey suit today, with a teal shirt, all lean lines and elegance. Already she could hear the whispers circulating. Her divorce from Dan was common knowledge by now, and here she was attending Trixie’s play with _Lucifer Morningstar_.

She hid a smile. She’d known exactly what was going to happen. Causing a scene was today’s goal, after all.

She ushered Lucifer to a seat near the front, unable to keep from grinning at how ill at ease he looked, how out of place amid the mundane setting, Italian loafers hardly deigning to touch the scuffed gymnasium floors. She wondered if he’d ever sat in a folding chair.

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?” he groused.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Chloe retorted, settling herself next to him. If he wanted to pretend like Trixie didn’t have him wrapped around her little finger, that was his prerogative.

The place was buzzing like an angry beehive, but Lucifer seemed unaware of the effect he had, as ever. Everything was going according to plan.

The noise quieted to a dull roar as the lights went down. The curtain rose to the easily recognizable opening riff of “The Devil Went Down to Georgia.”

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Lucifer hissed, scandalized, and made to rise. Chloe, having anticipated this, already had a hand out to stop him.

“Trust me?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

Lucifer paused, then nodded. “Very well.” He glowered, but subsided.

While they were speaking, the song had started. One of Trixie’s classmates took the stage with all the enthusiasm a nervous fifth grader could muster.

“ _Well, the Devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal…_ ”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but before he could comment, a small voice rang out from offstage.

“In _Georgia_?” The voice, which was unmistakably Trixie’s, sounded incredulous.

Lucifer made a surprised chortle and leaned back, partially mollified. Chloe patted his leg - unintentionally, Lucifer thought - and removed her hand. He would have felt a sense of deprivation, had the continuing scene not stolen his attention.

“ _He was in a bind, ‘cause he was way behind, he was willing to make a deal..._ "

“I’m _always_ ready to make a deal,” Trixie said, sauntering onstage. She was dressed conventionally enough, in a T-shirt and jeans, only the shirt was one of the ones that bore the design of a fake tux on the front.

Lucifer rocked back in his chair.

“Did you know about this, Detective?” he asked faintly. Chloe shook her head, hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“I knew she was going off-script, I just didn’t know it would be like _this_ ,” she managed, and Lucifer looked back at the stage, dumbfounded.

“ _And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said-_ ”

Ignoring the paper mache stump entirely, Trixie walked right up to the unfortunate child, who leaned away slightly.

“So, Johnny,” she nearly purred, in a passable imitation of a British accent, “what do you desire?”

Lucifer nearly bolted out of his chair.

The audience was muttering in confusion, but Chloe’s focus was all for Lucifer, who looked like he’d been poleaxed.

“I guess… I want to win a fid- piano playing contest?” the poor kid playing Johnny answered, uncertain, and Trixie grinned beatifically.

“Sure, I can help you with that. But then you’ll have to owe me a favour.”

Chloe couldn’t keep silent at this - she let out a tiny giggle that went unheard amid the growing uproar.

“... And my soul?” Johnny suggested, in a last-ditch effort to get things back on track. Trixie heaved a theatrical sigh.

“If you insist. Not sure what I’ll do with it though, souls are such useless things.”

Nervous titters from the crowd. Chloe nudged Lucifer, who was staring at the proceedings in vague consternation. “You’re being very quiet,” she murmured. Lucifer looked between her and the stage as though he couldn’t decide whether to be offended or impressed.

“The child is stealing my lines,” he said at least in a strangled tone. Chloe quickly turned her laugh into a cough.

The kid playing Johnny was gamely carrying on with his role. “ _...But I’ll take your bet, you’re gonna regret, ‘cause I’m the best there’s ever been!”_

“I certainly hope so,” Trixie intoned, as they rolled an honest-to-God tiny keyboard onstage. “You wanted to win this contest.” She had to speak louder over the rising chorus, which was somewhat scattered, but gained momentum toward the end.

“ _... But if you lose, the Devil gets your_ **_soul_** _!_ ”

“No, no, no!” Trixie insisted, sounding so much like Lucifer for a moment that it was uncanny. “That’s not how this works!”

Lucifer’s expression changed to one of astonished delight.

The song continued, with frequent corrections and additions from Trixie, even including a half-decent mimed rendition of the famous chorus on the dinky toy keyboard. Then, at the scene when the Devil is beaten by Johnny (“I truly despise this song,” Lucifer muttered venomously), Trixie clapped her hands.

“Excellent! You won the contest, now you owe me a favour.”

Johnny, looking small in his terrible overalls, spoke up tremulously. “But… I beat you.”

She nodded sagely. “Yes, you beat the Devil in a piano contest, which is what you wanted; you’ll be super famous. So now you owe me a favour - I’ll be in touch.” And she turned and walked offstage, under the disbelieving eyes of her classmates. Whoever was in charge of stage direction apparently decided discretion was the better part of valour and dropped the curtain while the last verse was still playing.

Lucifer stood up and applauded.

* * *

Later, as Chloe, unable to quite hide her amused expression, was running damage control, Trixie clung to Lucifer’s hand as they walked out to the parking lot.

“So what did you think?” she asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

“I applaud your attention to detail,” Lucifer told her. “It wasn’t half bad, though your piano playing could use some work.”

Trixie sighed. “I know. I had to work so hard to convince them to do it properly that I didn’t have time to practice. I wish I could really play.”

Lucifer leaned against the car as they waited for Chloe. The offspring had finally released his hand and he quickly slipped it in his pocket. “I could give you lessons, if you really want to learn.”

Trixie’s eyes grew wide as saucers and she bounced on the spot. “Really? That’d be _awesome_!”

“Indeed, such talent should be nurtured,” Lucifer told her, wishing he had a cigarette. Trixie grinned to herself a while longer before she asked:

“What do you want in return?”

Lucifer frowned. It had just occurred to him that he had willingly signed up for more time spent with the spawn, but couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

“You’ve already done it, child,” he told her, as Chloe came out of the school at last. “In fact, I find myself... oddly in your debt.”

Trixie looked confused, but didn’t get a chance to respond before Chloe swept her up into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, monkey! Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Lucifer got in the car, looking bewildered. “Detective - you meant for this to happen?”

“Well,” Chloe hedged, backing out of her parking space, “I’ve never been a fan of command performances. And when they told me class participation was mandatory, I told Trixie I’d do whatever it took to get her out of it, if she didn’t want to. But she said she had it under control, so I gave her free rein to do whatever she wanted.”

“Lucifer’s gonna give me piano lessons!” Trixie burst out, unable to contain herself any longer.

“He is?” Chloe asked, looking over at her partner sidelong. “That’s very kind of him. Lucifer’s a busy man. Did you thank him, Trixie?”

“Nuh-uh,” Trixie said proudly. Chloe’s eyebrows shot up. “We have a _deal_. You don’t say thank-you when it’s a _deal_.”

Lucifer was nearly beside himself. “Take notes, Detective, your offspring gets it!”

Chloe’s brows, if possible, raised even higher. “Right.”

Trixie was babbling excitedly for the rest of the ride, making it impossible to get a word in edgewise, but once they’d made it home and she’d run off to tell Maze, Chloe rounded on Lucifer.

“You made a _deal_ with my _daughter_?” she hissed. “She is a _child_! She may not know how seriously you take these things but I do, and I will _not_ let you drag her down into whatever nefarious _thing_ you have planned.” She made a vague gesture.

Lucifer brushed off his lapels, looking insulted. “On the contrary, Detective, your offspring understands how this all works far better than you. But if it will ease your mind, I will tell you that the deal was struck on my end, not hers.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “You _offered_ to give Trixie lessons?”

“I did,” Lucifer answered, adjusting his cuffs. “I dislike being indebted to anyone, much less your spawn.” He shuddered. “She expressed a desire to learn, I was happy to oblige.”

Chloe still looked suspicious, but couldn’t seem to find anything to object to in particular. “Fine. So long as this is what Trixie wants.” She changed topics. “Hey, I really appreciate you coming today. It meant so much to Trixie. I know… I told you you might like it, but I didn’t know she was going to… Y’know. _Be_ you. I’d have at least warned you, if I knew. You okay?”

“More than, Detective,” Lucifer assured her. “I dislike imitation only when done poorly. Your child is truly gifted. She made that _song_ tolerable, which is no mean feat. Do let me know if I might acquire a recording.” He checked his watch. “Now, I really must get going, but I shall expect your offspring for her first lesson at her earliest convenience.” He made as if to leave, but Chloe called him back.

“You’re giving her lessons at _Lux_?”

“Well of course, how else is she going to learn if not on the baby grand?” He rolled his eyes. “Good thing I’m the one giving the lessons.”

He got in his car, humming the chorus and chuckling at himself. Perhaps it was time for him to pay old Charlie boy a visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've always wanted to see this song used in the show. And when I had this idea for a prompt, I had no fewer than three separate people suggest it as the theme for the play, so I took it as a sign. I admit I may have let it get away from me the tiniest bit. (lol!) And yes, the piano lessons are now A Thing. I'm going to try to work them into future prompts. I just love the idea so much. I hope you enjoyed it too! Next week we get a return to more "traditional" Deckerstar.


	22. 'It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime during season 2.

“Detective!” Lucifer arrived at Chloe’s door bearing champagne and a wide grin. “It’s time to celebrate!”

Chloe smiled (it was impossible not to, when presented with that expression) and opened the door wider to allow him in.

“What are we celebrating?” she asked him, as if he needed an excuse.

His eyes widened theatrically. “Why, the start of our partnership, Detective! The day you were first accorded my Devilish assistance.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Chloe rolled her eyes even as she laughed. She led the way to the living room, procuring two glasses. Lucifer popped the cork expertly, pouring for them as Chloe sat.

Chloe was doing math in her head, counting backwards.

“Wait… are you counting from when we first met? The Delilah case?” He hadn’t officially joined the force until weeks later, which was why she’d been caught off guard by his pronouncement.

She watched as the smile froze on his face. Either he hadn’t put the pieces together or (more likely) had been avoiding thinking about it. She put her hand over his and his eyes snapped to hers.

“That case was really important to you, wasn’t it?” she asked quietly. They’d never really talked about the event that had actually thrown them together. Thinking back on it now, knowing him as well as she did, all the signs were there of someone he’d been really close to.

“Yes,” Lucifer replied simply, not providing her anything else to work with.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe offered. Lucifer sighed.

“I apologize, Detective. I didn’t intend to spoil the mood with something so… heavy.”

Chloe shook her head, seeking his eyes, which were hidden again.

“It’s not heavy,” she said. When Lucifer looked at her incredulously, she gave him an encouraging smile, hoping he’d actually open up to her. “I’m stronger than I look.”

Lucifer favoured her with a faint smile. So many times, he’d turned down her offer of an ear. They were partners, and shared so much, but there was still that unspoken line in the sand - for both of them. _This far, and no further._ She decided to try to push things along a little.

“How’d you two meet?”

Lucifer twirled the stem of the flute between his fingers without actually taking a sip. Chloe held her breath.

“Well,” he said on an exhale, “it was when I first arrived in LA…”

He leaned back, and Chloe tried not to look too eager at his obvious acquiescence. Lucifer adjusted his jacket.

“When I opened Lux, she was one of the first to apply as a waitress. One day I heard her singing while she was setting up, which led to me inviting her to perform with me. It became such a draw for the club that I started to feel like I wasn’t holding up my end, and offered to pull a few strings.” He sniffed, his face twisting into a rictus of a smile.

Chloe’s heart went out to him. Unlike many of his so-called “favours,” he’d just been trying to do a good thing for someone he cared about. To have had it backfire so horribly…

She put her hand on his arm. He blinked at her, as if remembering she was there.

“Well, the rest, as they say, is history,” he said at last, striving for levity.

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” Chloe said. She thought about all the things he hadn’t mentioned, like the fact that she didn’t think he’d invited anyone to sing with him since, or that he’d allowed the erection of that impromptu memorial outside Lux when that was the sort of thing he’d normally put an immediate stop to. “Were you guys…” she spoke without thinking, still caught up in the revelations.

“Well, of course we slept together,” Lucifer said easily, which was nothing Chloe didn’t know - she’d have been more surprised if they hadn’t.

“No, I meant…”

Lucifer looked at her incredulously. “Of course not,” he said. Right. She’d forgotten who she was talking to for a second.

“It was her choice to put an end to it, get involved with Jimmy first, then that rapper…” He shook his head in apparent disappointment. “Sometimes free will is truly a double-edged sword,” he mused. “But the blame lies squarely on the shoulders of that human stain, Jimmy. He’s been properly punished.” His face took on a look of grim satisfaction. Chloe felt a chill run down her spine at the memory of Jimmy bashing his own head bloody at the mere mention of Lucifer’s name.

“Well,” Chloe said, not wanting them to dwell on it, “I want to say I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances, but considering your blatant disregard for… well, everything, I’m sure it would’ve happened eventually.”

She’d meant to lighten the mood, but the look Lucifer turned on her was full of an emotion she didn’t understand. “You have no idea how right you are,” he said seriously.

Chloe blinked, but when he didn’t elaborate, she shrugged it off as one of his odd declarations. She raised her glass.

“To Delilah,” she said, and Lucifer imitated her, eyebrows raised. “And another year of catching the bad guys.”

“At the very least,” Lucifer concurred, touching his glass to hers.

It was odd, Chloe reflected, regarding Lucifer as she sipped, thinking back on when they first met. Back then, she’d actively disliked him and viewed working together as an unfortunate necessity to be tolerated. Now, the thought of working with anyone else just felt… wrong.

She smiled at him, blaming the expensive champagne for the lapse in her usual reticence. “Happy partner-versary, Lucifer.”

But Lucifer smiled back, no hint of mockery in his expression. “And you, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene I've always wanted to see in the show! I'm not sure of the exact timeline, but I assumed the anniversary would fall sometime during the second half of season two which is why I had Lucifer mention how their meeting had been destined. I have a lot of Thoughts about Delilah, which I will probably put into a short at some point. I know during the pilot they hadn't quite gotten Lucifer's characterization down yet, but look at him, initiating that hug! 
> 
> Next chapter, expect some very early Deckerstar! Thanks for reading!


	23. 'I'll wait.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe realizes something important about her new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very early S1. The babies!

“Lucifer, no.” 

Chloe repeated the words, that seemed to have taken first place for frequency in her vocabulary, yet again, willing herself to be staunch in the face of his puppy dog eyes. She had a lot of experience with Trixie, after all.

“Oh, come on, Detective, live a little.”

Lucifer had only been on the force for a few weeks and yet it seemed they’d had endless iterations of this same conversation already.

“No, Lucifer, I am not going clubbing with you, I have work to do.” She kept her eyes on the files in front of her by sheer force of will, refusing to be distracted by whatever shenanigans her tall, dark, and  _ annoying _  partner was currently engaged in. 

“Fine,” he replied, which was not a word she heard often, these days. “I’ll wait.” He settled down in his chair with the air of someone preparing for a siege.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She was tired of arguing with him. “Suit yourself,” she said, as though he did anything else, ever, and went back to her work. She could hear his grin even without looking at him.

She hated to admit it, but what followed was one of the most pleasant afternoons she’d spent in recent memory. Yes, Lucifer was a distraction and general pain in the ass, but he certainly made the hours pass much faster than they ever had, and she emerged near the end of her shift with a surprising amount of completed work to show for it.  

She stretched, Lucifer looking at her expectantly, and for a single moment of insanity she couldn’t recall any of the reasons she’d had for telling him a night out was a bad idea.

Then the temporary fit passed. She had Trixie, she had work the next day, she didn’t even  _ want _ to spend more time with Lucifer outside work. 

“Lucifer,” she said, firmly. “I’m going home.” She braced herself for the inevitable tantrum.

“Suit yourself,” Lucifer sighed, parroting her own words back to her. He rose, and suddenly the light at her desk seemed ever so slightly dimmer. “In that case I shall take my leave - there’s an epic threesome calling my name.”

“Ew,” was Chloe’s comment. Lucifer shrugged. 

“Your loss.” He gave a little wave. “Anon, Detective. Hopefully tomorrow we have a more interesting murder to solve.” With that, he breezed out of the precinct, and the world was back to normal.

Chloe took a deep breath, shaking her head. Most other guys she knew would have thrown the hours of waiting back in her face, demanding what they wanted as repayment. But Lucifer, for all he proclaimed he was the Devil, and how pushy he could be, never sought to cross that line. She never felt uncertain or unsafe about shutting him down, and he in turn never appeared to let her constant rejections affect their working relationship. It was an odd balance she had never encountered before. 

At least it was one less thing she needed to worry about. She certainly couldn’t ever envision a time she might say  _ yes _ . 

Dismissing all errant thoughts of her new partner from her mind, she started packing her things to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, like they were always intended to be from the beginning. A lot of the chapters are going to be shorter from here on out (with the occasional long one) both because it means they'll come out faster and it also makes it easier on me :) I hope you still enjoyed this one!


	24. 'Just because.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get for the Devil who has everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing saga of teaching Lucifer about the concept of presents.

“Detective, what’s this?” Lucifer inquired, and Chloe felt a powerful wave of deja vu. Only this time, she was prepared for it.

“It’s for you,” she said. “I got you something.”

Lucifer gave her a quizzical look she was very familiar with. “But we’ve been over this, Detective.”

Chloe shook her head. “Nope. This isn’t a deal, it’s not a favour. I am giving you something. Just because.”

“Just… because,” Lucifer echoed, looking dubiously at the offering.

“That’s right,” Chloe said, determined to get through to him. “People do this for each other, sometimes. Give each other things they think they’ll enjoy, without expecting anything in return. I don’t want you to give me anything for this, okay? Just open it.”

Lucifer did so, still looking doubtful. Then his eyes widened.

“An original run  _ Althea _ poster? But these are incredibly rare! Even I wasn’t able to get my hands on one, they’re all in private collections…”

“Yeah, well, I know someone,” Chloe teased. As Lucifer continued to stare at her in wonder, she could feel her cheeks getting hot. “We found an extra one when we were cleaning out Mom’s apartment. I want you to have it.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Lucifer said.

“Well, most people make do with ‘thank you,’” Chloe prompted gently.

“Thank you,” Lucifer replied automatically, before shaking himself. “You’re certain you won’t let me repay you for this? I don’t know if I…”

“What did I say, Lucifer?” Chloe answered patiently. “I don’t want anything in return. This is entirely one sided, and that’s okay.”

Lucifer frowned, like she’d just asked him to solve a complicated math problem in his head. Then his expression evened out, and Chloe dared to hope he’d finally got it.

“So… you’re saying that I can repay you by not repaying you?” He gave a little shrug. “Well, if that’s truly what you desire, Detective. It doesn’t make any sense to me, but I shall abide by your wishes. I’m off to get this framed!” He bounced away. 

Chloe watched him go, shaking her head. What was it Linda always said? Baby steps. Baby steps were fine. At least it had gone more smoothly this time.


	25. 'Look both ways.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to further Trixie's lessons proves enlightening for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got a bit long again. I used to be a symphony kid, as you can probably tell. Heavy step-Satan undertones in this that I wasn't expecting but I just rolled with them.

“It’s sooo pretty!” 

Trixie’s eyes were massive as she gazed at the well-lit exterior of the concert hall across the street. She would have run off straight away, but Lucifer caught her by the back of her dress. 

“Look both ways, child,” he said lightly. “You promised to be on your best behaviour tonight. I heard you with your mother.”

Chloe was staring open mouthed at him as she took Trixie’s hand. “Did you just...?”

Lucifer assumed his best unaffected expression. “Your offspring has such a good track record with honouring deals, it wouldn’t do to falter now.” 

When Chloe merely arched an eyebrow, Lucifer sighed, relenting. “Oh, very well. These tickets were slightly difficult to get, even for me, and I should hate for that effort to go to waste.”

“Right.” Chloe didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable, so she swallowed her own surprise as they crossed the street. This would be a new experience for Trixie - she and Dan had certainly never taken her to the symphony before - and she’d nearly caused an accident when Lucifer had casually informed her that he was intending to take her daughter to see the LA Philharmonic ‘in order to further her education.’ The name he’d cited hadn’t meant anything to Chloe, but when she’d gone home and looked her up she’d been astonished. She didn’t really listen to classical music but she found herself looking forward to the concert nearly as much as Trixie. 

Mostly, though, she wondered about Lucifer. He looked even more resplendent than usual in his tux and she had a brief out-of-body experience when she found she had to remind herself that this wasn’t a date, even though Lucifer had initiated it, bought them tickets, picked them up, and was currently escorting them to what she was sure, with her admittedly limited knowledge of such things, were the best seats in the house. 

“I didn’t know you were such a big fan of classical music,” she murmured to Lucifer, as Trixie stared wide-eyed at everything in the hall. 

“I enjoy all music worthy of the name,” Lucifer replied blithely, nodding and waving to a few of the musicians who were warming up on stage. Chloe decided not to ruin the night by asking why. “And Martha Argerich is a genius, a true artist.”

Chloe couldn’t help herself. “Did you do her a favour, too?”

Lucifer looked faintly scandalized. “Absolutely not. The talent and dedication is all hers, and she ought to be celebrated for it. Her alone, that is, not my Father as some might claim.” He rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “Some people just need help getting noticed. Not her, though. She played her first concert at age eight.”

“Wow.” Chloe stared at the piano waiting on the stage. The hall was filling up - she’d read that every show had been sold out within minutes. “So… do you go to the symphony often then?” she asked. She’d never really thought it would be his scene, but he looked as at home here as he did everywhere else.

Lucifer shrugged easily. “On occasion, whenever someone really interesting comes through.”

“On your own?” Chloe didn’t mean to say it, it just slipped out. She’d noticed people recognizing Lucifer and then quickly (and badly) hiding their surprise when they saw he was with a woman and a child.

Lucifer laughed. “Of course. Can you imagine Maze at the symphony?” He kept chuckling to himself, apparently tickled by the idea, but it hit Chloe like a ton of bricks. Who would he bring? She’d thought maybe he’d bring a date but she got the distinct impression that most of his encounters were of a more… immediate variety. She blinked, belatedly realizing the significance of the gesture, even if Lucifer himself didn’t. And he’d done it for Trixie, who was a part of her life that he was in no way required to interact with.

Then the lights went down, putting an end to their conversation.

* * *

“That was so cool!” Trixie kept repeating, hours after the performance had ended. Chloe was glad, as it kept her from saying it - she’d been no less blown away by the concert and had ended up purchasing a CD on their way out. In order to reward Trixie for her impeccable behaviour, they’d gone for milkshakes. “I’m gonna practice really, really hard so I can play like her one day!”

Lucifer, who had no milkshake but was quickly decimating their plate of fries, wiped his hands fastidiously on a napkin. “No, child, you shall practice hard so that you will be able to play as yourself. And I wouldn’t be so quick to dedicate yourself to the world of classical piano until you’ve examined your other options. Brad Mehldau is in town a few months from now.”

While Chloe was busy working through the implications of that statement, it became clear her little monkey was getting tired, so it wasn’t long before Lucifer was dropping them off. 

“Thanks for tonight, Lucifer,” Chloe said sincerely as he opened her car door for her. “Trix and I had a really good time.”

“Just holding up my end of the bargain, Detective,” Lucifer said. “Besides, it wasn’t as though I got no enjoyment out of the evening.”

Chloe smiled, letting him have his deflection. “See you on Monday.”

“Unless someone’s mortal coil is popped off before then,” Lucifer agreed cheerfully, driving off with a little wave. 

Chloe coaxed a sleepy Trixie into bed, wondering if she’d dreamed the whole thing. It wasn’t the performance that stuck with her about that evening, incredible as it had been. It was the way Lucifer had told her daughter to be careful crossing the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a different use of the prompt this time - I went with the interpretation that since Trixie is such a big part of Chloe's life, doing things for Trixie is by extension doing things for Chloe. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. (Also, do look up some of Martha Argerich's stuff - she's incredible!)
> 
> One quarter of the way there, folks!


	26. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's thoughts post 1x04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So full disclosure: Chloe is a homicide detective. As such she has a very active imagination. There's no way she saw Lucifer's scars and didn't immediately start concocting a narrative of how he got them. Things get a little graphic. 
> 
> As such, this is your warning. If mentions of (imagined) violence and references to abuse are triggering for you, this is probably not your chapter. Don't worry - next chapter will be taking up with the fluff again at a Christmas market :)

It was a few days after the Players case. If Chloe was being honest with herself, Lucifer, naked, had been in her thoughts far more frequently than she would have liked, and not for the obvious reason (well, not _just_ because of that).

She couldn’t get the sight of Lucifer’s scars out of her mind.

She was a homicide cop. She’d seen a lot of terrible things. But those scars… the sheer size of them, the ropy texture suggesting gaping wounds… it was like someone had cauterized them after trying to skin him alive.

He’d tried to play it off, of course, with some story about Maze and wings, but Chloe knew his first reaction had been the true one, and he’d mentioned his dad. It evoked unwanted images of Lucifer screaming under the hands of a faceless man as his flesh was carved that never failed to set nausea roiling in her gut.

Suddenly, she didn’t need any more reason as to why Lucifer was the way he was. The thought of him internalizing that narrative, making himself into the personification of evil rather than trying to make sense of a parent’s senseless cruelty made her heart ache even as it filled with sick anger toward the person who had hurt him, who was supposed to love and protect him. He was so convinced that he’d even gotten her to buy into it for a split second, and she’d shot him. _I’m such an idiot!_

Outwardly, she tried to treat him as though nothing had happened - that’s what he was doing, so she took her cue from him. It was easy enough to do, most of the time, when she was caught up in a case and he was annoying the hell out of her, but in quiet moments, the horrific imagery snuck back in, and she wondered.

It was thoughtless. She didn’t even remember what they’d been talking about - probably him bemoaning the fact she wouldn’t sleep with him for the umpteenth time.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” she said, and patted him on the back.

And froze.

She didn’t know why she’d done it. It wasn’t like she made a habit of physical contact. Usually she’d have patted him on the arm, or the shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said, without thinking. “I didn’t mean to.”

He’d had such an aversion to them being touched (the memory of his quiet ‘please’ broke her heart) that the apology came out automatically.

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer looked bewildered.

Chloe bit her lip, not sure how to explain herself. “Your… your back,” she said at last. It was clear now that Lucifer hadn’t noticed anything and she was making a big deal out of it, which was exactly what she hadn’t wanted to do. “I’m sorry, forget it, let’s just go…”

She noticed that Lucifer wasn’t following, and looked back reluctantly in time to see comprehension cross his face.

“Oh, is this about my scars?” The ease with which he said the word threw her. He rose from where he’d been leaning against her cruiser. “Right, so let’s get one thing straight - they don’t hurt me, and I’m not bothered by them, because they were my own bloody choice, all right? I _told_ Maze to do it, and now it’s done I don’t worry about it. You shouldn’t either.”

“Okay,” Chloe said, because this it was his decision to make, even as she swallowed the new wave of questions she would never ask. _Were your wings, like, tattoos? That you had Maze cut off, like leaving a crime family?_ She still thought it was the most likely option for the limited glimpses she’d caught of his childhood. But that was enough out of her overactive imagination for today. “Understood.”

He sighed. “What happened the other day… It was because it was unexpected. But your concern is… appreciated.” He did look surprised by her consideration.

Chloe decided to leave it there, before they both further embarrassed themselves. They were just coworkers, after all.

“Right. So, suspect?” She smiled at him, and received a matching one in return.

“With pleasure. Lead the way, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that got a little heavy. But seeing scars like that on someone, especially as a cop, would leave you with a lot of questions. Look forward to more fluffy matters next time (and if on the off chance any of my readers are Maltese, please let me know in the comments! I'd like to ask something!)


	27. 'Try some.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot chocolate taste test leads to a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the promised fluff! This is my first real chance to write a Christmas-themed chapter, so I just went for it. 
> 
> Full disclosure: I am not Maltese, nor do I know anything about Malta except for some time spent googling. Please let me know if there are any mistranslations/general inaccuracies. I'm sorry in advance.

“I’ve always wondered what a white Christmas would be like,” Chloe said, browsing the stall selling paintings of idyllic snowy landscapes. She was wearing a jacket against the December evening but there were plenty of people (tourists, mostly) walking about in T-shirts. The Christmas lights adorning the Grove had always been a bit ostentatious for her taste, more reminiscent of Vegas than any holiday spirit.

“You humans and your notions!” Lucifer commented. Hot or cold, he remained in his suit. “Snow has even less to do with my dear stepbrother’s birth than all the rest of this nonsense.”

Chloe smiled at the stall owner, who was giving Lucifer a very strange look, and moved on.

“You hate Christmas? What am I saying? Of course you do.” The temptation of the chocolatier’s stall was calling but she remained firm. “Because Jesus is your stepbrother. Right.” She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “What do you think I should get Maze?”

“Knives. Always knives,” Lucifer opined, diverted briefly before continuing to grouse. “Why should he be so bloody popular?”

Chloe sighed.

“I mean, what did he do that was so wonderful? Surrounded himself with a harem of twelve men - lucky bastard - wandered around for a while, got himself killed, took off while you lot were still perfecting the finer points of personal hygiene, and hasn’t been back since. But he gets all the praise and songs!” Lucifer threw up his hands, grimacing as the chorus to _Angels We Have Heard on High_ played over the loudspeakers. “ _Gloria in excelsis_ , my arse.”

With those last words, Chloe felt a little shiver, and pulled her jacket tighter around her, though she didn’t actually feel cold. She moved them along, as Lucifer’s rant was starting to attract attention. She could have sworn his voice had taken on a different cast: deeper, ringing. Then the moment passed, and she attributed it to a weird echo.

She looked at Lucifer. She half expected him to say ‘bah, humbug!’ after a speech like that, but beneath the petulance she could see that he seemed genuinely distressed.

“Hey.” She put a hand on his elbow. She knew the holidays were difficult for a lot of people; she’d just attributed his complaints about coming along to general Luciferness. “You don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to.”

“Actually, Detective-” he broke off, sniffing. “Is that…?”

Abruptly, Chloe felt herself being pulled along, until they were standing in front of a small stall that was emanating the most heavenly scent of melted chocolate and citrus.

“It is!” Lucifer seemed genuinely delighted as he bounced up to the older woman at the counter and started speaking in a language that definitely wasn’t English. It sounded closer to French, or Arabic, and Chloe watched as the woman’s face lit with surprised joy. She launched into a rapid-fire spiel that Lucifer apparently followed with ease, nodding along. He appeared to place an order, and the woman set about with a will.

“What’s this all about?” Chloe murmured, moving closer. What they were selling looked a little like hot chocolate, but different from any hot chocolate she’d ever seen.

“They’re selling _Imbuljuta_ ,” Lucifer told her by way of explanation. “ _Imbuljuta tal-Qastan_ , and the real stuff, too. It’s a chocolate drink from Malta with chestnuts and mandarin, tastes absolutely divine.” He watched the process with apparent fascination.

“And what you were speaking, just then-?”

“Maltese, of course,” Lucifer supplied. Chloe stared at him.

“You speak Maltese.”

“I speak everything, Detective,” Lucifer said blithely, accepting two cups from the beaming woman. “ _Grazzi_.”

“ _Mhux problema_ ,” she cooed, clearly smitten. Lucifer handed one to Chloe.

“Try some,” he urged.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Chloe took a careful sip of the hot beverage. Her eyes widened as the rich flavours hit her tongue. If she had to, she’d describe the taste as similar to a Nutella chocolate orange, but the liberal addition of spices made it one of the best things she’d ever tasted.

Lucifer closed his eyes, savouring his own beverage, making a frankly indecent sound of pleasure, before smirking at her. “So. What do you think?”

“It’s delicious,” Chloe said unreservedly. “Probably ruined me for normal hot chocolate forever, so thanks for that.” Lucifer laughed. “Thank you,” Chloe said to the seller.

The woman smiled beatifically at her, before turning to Lucifer. “ _Martek hija sbieħ ħafna,_ ” she said.

Unexpectedly, Lucifer frowned. “ _Hija mhix mara tiegħi,_ ” he replied, in a flat tone. The woman seemed unperturbed, merely raising her eyebrows knowingly.

“ _Int ċert dwar dak?_ ”

Lucifer’s expression turned stony. “ _Pjuttost ċert_ ,” he said. “Come on, Detective.” Switching to English, he led her quickly away. Chloe looked back, startled, to see the woman smiling after them.

“Wait, Lucifer.” She pulled her arm from his grip, but he kept walking and she was forced to hurry to keep up with him. “Lucifer! What was that? What did she say?”

Lucifer sighed, slowing his pace. “Nothing, Detective, just a misunderstanding.”

He wouldn’t say any more on the subject for the rest of the evening, as Chloe bought a pair of wicked-looking hairpins for Maze (that could possibly be further sharpened, if one were so inclined, not that she knew anything about such things), and soon he was back to complaining good-naturedly about Santa Claus (“ _Absolutely ridiculous, though it’s better than hearing your half-brother’s name bandied about everywhere.”_ )

She resigned herself that it was just one of those Lucifer things she’d probably never find out about, sipping her chocolate as she stole glances at him from the corner of her eye. She couldn’t explain it, but the lights seemed ever so slightly brighter around him, lending a glow to his white shirt and setting off the darkness of his eyes and she really needed to go home now before the setting gave her even more silly thoughts.

One thing was for sure, though: the hot chocolate was really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
>  _Grazzi:_ Thank you.  
>  _Mhux problema:_ You're welcome.  
>  _Martek hija sbieħ ħafna:_ You have a beautiful wife.  
>  _Hija mhix mara tiegħi:_ She's not my wife.  
>  _Int ċert dwar dak?:_ Are you sure about that?  
>  _Pjuttost ċert:_ Quite sure.
> 
> (Like I said, this is just from Google translate so please correct me! As a linguist, though, I couldn't not have Lucifer speaking different languages in front of Chloe!)


	28. 'Drive safely.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 2x04.

Lucifer barged through the door like he always did, with his habitual disregard for privacy or indeed warning. “Detective! Any new cases?”

Chloe looked up from where she was packing Trixie’s lunch. “First, knock next time, and second, you know I’d have called you if there were. I’ve… actually taken a couple of days off.”

Lucifer stared at her like he didn’t understand any of those words. “Time off? You?”

Chloe bristled. “I take breaks. Sometimes.”

Lucifer was still staring at her and Chloe thought it was best to press on. “I’m spending some time with Trixie, we’re going on a road trip.”

" _R_ _oad trip_?” There was a flash of something very much like fear in his eyes before it was covered by incredulity. “Detective, are you certain that now is the best time?”

“What are you talking about? Trixie’s been through a lot recently, what with my accident and everything, and I just want to have a nice day with her. We’re going to Disneyland, it’s not like we’re going to Vegas or something.”

Lucifer slipped his hands into his pockets. “But that’s exactly why! Your accident -”

“Was  _ just _ an accident, Lucifer, I don’t want to have to talk about this any more.”

Lucifer looked like he was going to argue, but then he sighed, moving toward the door at a much slower pace than he’d entered. “Very well. As incomprehensible as your choice of activity is, I’m sure your offspring will enjoy it, at least. Just… drive safely, Detective.” He met her eyes solemnly before closing the door behind him.

Lucifer drove home listening to the all day traffic channel, telling himself it was just because he couldn’t be bothered to change the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an attempt at the shorter drabble length ones that I'd like to start doing so I can get these out at a reasonable pace. I hope no one is too disappointed. There will still be some longer ones mixed in!


	29. 'Well, what do you want to do?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Girls' Night...

It was Tribe night out - or at least, it had been. Linda had disappeared with a very attractive man and it didn’t look like she would be coming back tonight. Maze had wandered off somewhere. Ella had gotten a call from an old friend and headed out to meet them. She’d invited Chloe along but she’d begged off, saying she was going to call it a night. It wasn’t quite true, but she was at that odd stage of semi-drunkenness where she was too drunk to meet new people but also sober enough to know it.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Lucifer. He liked to contact her sometimes when he knew it was girls’ night because he knew she would be less inhibited in her replies.

< _How goes girls’ night out?_ >

< _Over now. Ella met a friend. Gonna call an Uber._ >

There was a brief pause. Chloe navigated to her app. Then another text from Lucifer popped up on top.

< _No need. Have another round, I’m on my way._ >

Chloe frowned at the message. It was still early, especially by Lucifer’s standards, and she couldn’t understand why he would call a halt to a Lux night in progress; but between settling her bill, getting halfway to calling an Uber and then remembering that she hadn’t told Lucifer not to come, she never actually got around to sending the text.

And then Lucifer walked in. Chloe folded her arms as he approached her with his most devious smirk firmly in place.

“What are you doing here, Lucifer?” she asked. “Why aren’t you at Lux?”

“Lux can manage without me for an evening,” Lucifer said easily, “and you were in need, Detective.”

Chloe snorted. “Hardly.” She got in his car. “I’m perfectly capable of getting myself home.”

Lucifer slid into the driver’s side. “Never said you couldn’t, but the night’s still young!”

Chloe glared in what she hoped was a quelling manner. “I’m not going back to Lux.” _I’m not sleeping with you_ was implied, but no longer needed to be said. Lucifer hadn’t taken advantage of her drunkenness when she’d thrown herself at him, he was hardly going to do it now.

“Then, what do you want to do, Detective?” Lucifer asked reasonably. If Chloe had been more sober she would have admired his restraint in throwing only the slightest hint of a leer into his voice.

She should tell him to take her home, that she was done for the night. He had Lux to get back to, she had paperwork in the morning, and they really didn’t need any more blurred lines.

Chloe looked at Lucifer.

 

Much later, Chloe’s head was lolling toward Lucifer’s shoulder as he drove her home from the karaoke bar.

“You should sing more often,” Chloe murmured. Lucifer chuckled.

“Just because you never come to Lux to hear it…”

“You have a nice voice,” she informed him.

“So do you, when you forget about it,” Lucifer replied, but Chloe was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please have all the Deckerstar karaoke?


	30. 'One more chapter.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Step-satan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time after chapter 25.

Chloe crept into the house quietly. She was completely exhausted after the stakeout but not too tired to harbour a burning curiosity as to what the two occupants of the house had been up to in her absence. 

Normally Lucifer would have been on the stakeout with her but Maze was off bounty hunting and none of the regular sitters had been available on such short notice. Dan had been tied up on another case across town.

Chloe had been about ready to tear her hair out over the perfect storm resulting in no one being available to look after Trixie. To her absolute astonishment, Lucifer had offered, unprompted, to “safeguard the spawn in your absence.” 

She’d hesitated for an instant, the matter one for consideration regardless of how much more time Trixie and Lucifer had been spending together since the play. But she didn’t have any other options, so she’d agreed. As she’d frantically been laying down ground rules while at the same time trying to prep for the stakeout, Lucifer had waved her off with a blithe “don’t you worry about a thing, Detective, I’m sure the child and I will be able to come to mutually beneficial arrangements,” which hadn’t reassured her in the slightest but she’d had no time. 

It was well past the time Trixie should have been asleep, but there were voices coming from her room. Chloe stole closer, her stealth made difficult by the fact that it looked like a bomb had gone off in the living room, toys and games and books strewn everywhere, which was no less than she’d been expecting. 

“Lucifer,  _ please _ ?” Trixie begged, a reprise of what Chloe was sure had been a constant refrain. Her assumption was borne out by Lucifer’s answering sigh.

“That wasn’t part of our arrangement, child,” he said, but like he was already halfway convinced. Chloe smirked. 

There was a moment of silence and Chloe could guess what was happening: Trixie was turning the power of her big brown eyes on Lucifer. Normally she would feel sympathetic but given that it was also Lucifer’s entire shtick she felt it was only fair he get a taste of his own medicine. 

There came another, longer sigh. “Very well, one more chapter. But I’ll have you know that it’s very bad form to modify the terms of a deal in progress. I shall have to adjust the payment accordingly.”

“You have a nice voice,” Trixie said matter-of-factly, undeterred by this dire warning. 

“So your mother says,” Lucifer replied. “And flattery will not get you out of this. I will read another chapter, and you will have all of your scales perfected by your next lesson.”

“Okay, Lucifer,” Trixie agreed easily. Chloe pressed a hand to her mouth, blaming overtiredness for the tears starting in her eyes. Lucifer’s voice started up again.

“The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment...”

She slid down to sit on the floor in the hall, leaning her head against the wall. Cleaning the living room could wait.


	31. 'Don't worry about me.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, Lucifer is reminded of how fragile humans are - one human in particular.

“Detective!”

Lucifer’s voice cracked like a whip, but it sounded faint and fuzzy to Chloe’s ears. His face swam up in front of her, dark eyes wide.

“Are you all right? Talk to me, Chloe.”

Chloe pressed a hand to her chest, forcing herself past the instinctual panic. The perp they’d been chasing had turned suddenly and shoved her. Unprepared, she’d stumbled, careened into a shipping container and fallen heavily on her back.

Rolling into a crouch to speed recovery, she waved frantically at Lucifer, trying to indicate that she was fine and he should go after the perp. She didn’t see whether or not he’d done so - she closed her eyes, trying to relax and breathe normally. She heard a scuffle. After a minute or two, her wind returned and she looked up to see Lucifer dragging the perp back towards her. He dropped the body heavily at her feet.

“Did you kill him?” Chloe gasped.

“No.” Lucifer sounded resentful of the fact. “Just punched him very hard in the face.”

Chloe nodded. Out cold, then. Knowing Lucifer, it was the best she could have hoped for. 

“He hurt you.” As if to prove her point, Lucifer’s voice was low and dangerous. Chloe stood carefully, assisted by Lucifer’s absently offered hand.

“I’m fine, Lucifer,” she told him. “Just winded. Don’t worry about me.”

He looked like he needed the reassurance. She appreciated the way he didn’t coddle her, standing back and letting her do her job. But there was an odd kind of helplessness in the way he looked at her sometimes, and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Like right now.

“I always worry about you, Detective,” he said quietly. He was still holding her arm. There was a long beat during which they both looked at each other.

Then the moment passed. Lucifer released her, looking away and adjusting his cuffs, while Chloe bent down to cuff the perp.

“You get to carry him to the car,” she said, choosing, as always, to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “I’ll call the EMTs.”

Lucifer lifted the body without complaint, another oddity. He was usually more verbose than this.

She stared after him as he walked away, telling herself it was because of the way he carried the big man without apparent effort. She didn’t think he’d meant to say that out loud.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short one, but I've decided to try a new posting format and will be posting one chapter a day for the next ten days. (That was the reason for the delay - setting up the next ten chapters.) Hopefully the next ten will be ready to go by the time I'm finished posting these. With the way the show is going I think we all need some healthy doses of Deckerstar!


	32. 'It looks good on you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Detective is an honest Detective.

It was a late night at the precinct. They were holed up in Ella’s lab poring over evidence until even Lucifer was starting to show the strain. While waiting for one of Ella’s endless tests to run, he shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it neatly over the back of a chair, rubbing a hand over his face. As Chloe watched, he chugged half a bottle of water in one go, throat muscles working as he swallowed. 

Dragging her tired eyes from the long lines of his throat, she noticed he was wearing a vest today (which was probably the only reason he’d shed the jacket in the first place). She wasn’t sure why he’d taken to wearing vests more but she wasn’t about to complain. Especially today; Chloe thought absently, admiring the sheen of the violet silk adorning his back. Of course, it was no secret that Lucifer dressed well, but she thought it was a shame that something so lovely should never see the light of day, hidden under his jacket. It was enough for her to imagine him at Lux, playing the piano after hours, jacket discarded and a couple of buttons undone, sleeves rolled to his elbows as his fingers danced over the keys. 

Chloe blinked, coming back to herself to realize her mind had been wandering much longer than she’d intended and he’d caught her ogling him. He smirked, and she felt a belated stab of horror.

“See something you like, Detective?” he drawled, replacing the bottle cap and preening. Chloe was too exhausted to come up with a good excuse.

“The purple,” she said, with effort. “It looks good on you.”

It took him aback, she thought, watching as he slowly realized that she’d intended it as an honest compliment and not a joke. He tried to play it off at first.

“Of course it does, everything looks good on me.” 

“I mean it, Lucifer,” Chloe insisted, not quite sure why she was forcing the issue. “I really like that vest.”

Lucifer paused. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. Chloe felt an intense urge to stroke the vest in question.

She looked away abruptly, rubbing her eyes. This was too much. After Ella returned with the results of the test she would call it a night. Clearly her filter could no longer be trusted. She just counted herself lucky that Lucifer didn’t pursue the matter. 

She did catch herself wondering in the days that followed if he’d started wearing the vest more frequently, but it was difficult to tell from just the front (and Chloe was careful not to let herself inspect too closely). She just wished she could decide whether or not that was a good thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was almost a no-brainer to go with Lucifer for this one. Never pass up the chance to do a little Devil-ogling! ;) Also, is anyone else as obsessed with that vest as I am, because phew! *fans self* Seeing Tom in my favourite colour just pushes all my buttons, if you know what I mean. I was quite vocal when it first made its appearance. And with the waistcoat chain? I mean, come on! (PS - can we have that back please?)


	33. 'Close your eyes and hold out your hands.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer is surprised. In more ways than one.

“Okay, Lucifer,” Chloe said. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Lucifer, grinning widely, obeyed without hesitation. The Detective had unexpectedly showed up to a Lux night in progress, unprompted, and he couldn’t have been more thrilled. All the alcohol in his system had started buzzing when she’d arrived and he was down for anything.

“Ooh, Detective! I like this game!”

An object was placed in his hands. Lucifer closed his hands around it. It was small, and metal, and had ridges on one side, almost like…

“A key?” He opened his eyes, looking from it to the Detective in confusion. 

“Mmhm.” Chloe was looking at him significantly, but Lucifer didn’t get it.

“Does the key open a box with naughty things inside?” he inquired. 

Chloe just rolled her eyes. “No, Lucifer, it’s a key to the apartment.”

“Which apartment?” Lucifer was still at a loss. “Yours?”

The Detective nodded. Lucifer frowned. Even if he couldn’t convince her that a key was unnecessary because she didn’t believe he was the Devil, she always chided him for ‘barging in unannounced,’ which is exactly what this key would allow him to do. 

“I thought it was time,” Chloe said, looking oddly nervous. “Obviously I can’t stop you if you want to come over without warning. This way, at least, it won’t be breaking and entering when you do.”

Lucifer gripped the key tightly, feeling the teeth bite into his palm.

“Detective…” he swallowed hard. “Thank you.” It was a deliberate gesture of trust, and he took it as such.

“You’re welcome, Lucifer,” she said, with one of those kind smiles he was never sure what he’d done to deserve. “Now, one more thing, and I’ll let you get back to your party.”

Lucifer frowned, but before he could tell her that she was interrupting exactly nothing, that he would in fact prefer her company, she’d reached into her bag and pulled out a jar filled with green liquid.

“It’s tradition,” she explained, slightly self-deprecatingly as she called for two shots. Lucifer felt dazed as she poured two rounds of the green liquid, then raised the shot of whiskey. Belatedly, he did the same, wondering if he’d fallen into some kind of bizarre dream.

“Happy Birthday, Lucifer,” Chloe said. He’d joined her in taking the shot before the words fully registered.

“What?” he spluttered, coughing in a way that had nothing to do with the whiskey. Chloe held up a finger, grimacing, and took the second shot before answering. He followed suit, the taste of the vinegar and the whiskey mingling oddly on his tongue. 

“It’s the station’s birthday tradition,” Chloe said. “Remember?”

Only then did Lucifer make the connection. The “rebirth day” party he’d thrown after burning his wings had been exactly one year before.

He’d forgotten; she’d remembered.

“I remember,” he choked out, overcome with unexpected emotion.

She smiled, but there was something sad about the expression. “I’ll let you get back to it,” she said again. “I just couldn’t let you get out of doing the shot.”

Her eyes were suddenly hidden as she started to pack her things away and it hit Lucifer like a ton of bricks.

She thought he was having his birthday party without her.

“Detective, wait,” he said, shooting a hand out to grasp her wrist. She turned back to him with a questioning look.

“This…” he gestured around them at the glittering partiers. “It’s just a normal night. I don’t…” He pursed his lips, trying to find a way to explain. “I don’t usually celebrate my birthday,” he settled on at last. “Last year was a special case.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in comprehension, but her frown didn’t abate. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” She started to try to pull away again. Lucifer made a sound of frustration.

“What I mean to say is,” he tried again, “I forgot. I didn’t invite you because there was nothing to invite you to.”

“You forgot it was your birthday?” He couldn’t parse the emotion in her tone. 

Lucifer nodded. “The Devil doesn’t have a birthday,” he said flippantly.

It worked; Chloe rolled her eyes. Lucifer called for two more shots, pretending not to notice her watching him. He wondered, sometimes, what she told herself, the stories she came up with to explain away the truth he was telling her. 

“Stay,” he requested. It wasn’t a question, though it could have been; rather a confirmation.  _ Yes, please. I want you here. _

Chloe raised the shot glass in response. Lucifer grinned. He considered, briefly, words he could say to express to the Detective what it meant to him, the unexpected (and indeed unimagined) joys offered by her mere presence in his life. If only it were real.

Refusing to let thoughts of his Father’s manipulations darken the day, he took the shot. “Thank you, Detective,” he said instead, trying to infuse his gratitude into the words. She gave him a much more genuine smile.

“You’re welcome, Lucifer.”

Lucifer supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when the whole crew showed up a little while later, after Chloe slipped away to make a phone call: Maze appeared from wherever she’d been, Linda and Ella and even Dan, making a visible effort to bury the proverbial hatchet. He still was, though. It made him realize that maybe humans were onto something with the whole birthday malarkey, such that when Amenadiel wandered in after several hours’ steady going, “ _ You don’t have a birthday _ ” an unwanted reminder spoken into his ear, he had an answer at the ready, as he watched Chloe, Ella’s drunkenly willing tango partner. 

“I do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter where you sort of get the sense of the timeline of these chapters. Much more dedicated fans than I have established a timeline that shows the episodes of seasons 1 and 2 taking place over the space of a year and a half. Given that the show's timing is all over the map I would tentatively expand this to two years at least. I've chosen to go with this interpretation for a number of reasons, not least because it makes the development of their relationship seem much more natural.


	34. 'That's okay, I bought two.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe knows her partner well. Maybe too well.

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal her daughter sitting at Lucifer’s piano, deep in concentration as she picked out a slow, simple tune - after a moment Chloe recognized the melody of  _ Part of Your World _ . She stood for a moment, listening, the song interspersed with Lucifer’s occasional comments (“Now third, yes, no back to first, that’s it”), a smile on her face. He sounded so patient and didactic, and she wondered what anyone else would think if they could see him now.

The moment didn’t last long; Lucifer soon spotted her and turned around.

“Ah, apologies, Detective, we’ve overrun.” Chloe was already shaking her head.

“Not at all,” she said, but before she could say any more Trixie was bouncing up and down on the bench.

“Lucifer’s teaching me Disney songs, Mommy!” she announced unnecessarily. “Wanna hear?”

“Sure, monkey,” Chloe agreed easily, setting her purse down. Trixie kicked her legs excitedly, already setting up for another go. Lucifer wore a long-suffering expression but settled in to play the harmonizing baseline without complaint.

It was a charming scene, and reminded her forcibly of her own duet with Lucifer after Father Frank was killed. She felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes and forced them back ruthlessly: it wouldn’t do to have either of them see her cry.

When they finished, she applauded enthusiastically, as Trixie beamed from ear to ear and Lucifer tried his best to look unaffected.

“I’m so proud of you,” Chloe told her daughter as she ran over for a hug. “I brought something for you.” She pulled out a small bag containing a donut she’d picked up on the way over, remembering how her father had brought her sandwiches after class. “Double chocolate, your favourite.”

Suddenly, Lucifer was there, snatching the bag before Trixie could grab it.

“Oh, excellent, I’ll take it as payment for my overtime,” he said, looking at her mildly.

“Lucifer!” Trixie protested, but before the whining could really start, Chloe pulled out another bag. 

“That’s okay,” she said, with a glare at her partner. She’d expected his behaviour, but didn’t condone it. “I bought two.”

Lucifer strove for innocence but failed utterly. Chloe just shook her head. 

“Come on, monkey,” she said, taking her daughter’s hand. “Let’s go home before Mr. Overtime here decides he wants seconds.”

“Bye, Lucifer!” Trixie said, clutching her bag tightly. They got in the elevator, and Chloe smirked at the glimpse she caught of the bigger child taking a bite just before the doors closed. 


	35. 'After you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's ruminations on the meaning of partnership.

Chloe and Lucifer were partners. It was a simple statement of fact. Like two plus two equals four. Much as Chloe had fought it at first, it had been inevitable. Since the very beginning they’d fallen into partnership so naturally, like it was meant to be.

( _ “You can’t deny there’s a connection between us,” _ he’d said, and she hadn’t, even then.)

From the very beginning, he’d been content to stand back, let her take the lead, watch from the sidelines as she did her job. For all that he cheerfully ignored procedure and frequently made her want to tear out her hair in frustration, he was the most supportive partner she’d ever had.

( _ “You’re clearly smart and have notable instincts,”  _ he’d told her, scarcely eight hours after meeting her.  _ “Trust yourself.” _ Then he’d sat back, unassailable in his confidence unlike every other man she’d encountered in her chosen profession.)

It was a quality he’d never lost, even when he had a tendency to fly off the handle when she didn’t act immediately on yet another of his insane theories and go off on his own.

They’d never really had to discuss how their partnership would operate. They covered each other’s weak spots effortlessly; that extended to other things besides his desire mojo and her police work. They’d been working together for less than a week before they were casing their first active scene. Almost before she’d drawn her gun he was already holding the door open for her. 

“After you,” he murmured, and she pushed ahead of him into the building, not thinking anything of it until much later.

Lucifer made the occasional noise about getting his own gun but never with any real seriousness (and Chloe was sure he’d be the first to admit he didn’t need one) and for the most part assumed his supporting role with the greatest of ease.

He said it was his honour to assist on cases, but Chloe slowly came to realize that what he meant was that he was pleased to assist  _ her _ … and how much she’d come to rely on that assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start posting the sorta semi-sequel to this fic ahead of schedule! Keep an eye out for the next story in this 'verse, "The Devil You Know," where Lucifer reveals himself to Chloe, starting February 10th!


	36. 'We'll figure it out.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is always there for Lucifer. Even if she doesn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to fill in the blanks a little bit after 2x01. I think, after everything was said and done, I would have some questions for my best friend if he'd been spending the whole time claiming his mother was out to get him after NEVER bringing her up before.

Lucifer was quiet in the cruiser after he requested she drop him off at Lux. Chloe was glad, as she needed some time to sort through everything that had happened during the case. Lucifer’s sudden obsession with his mother had blindsided her.

Now that she wasn’t focussed on the case, the picture that was starting to emerge was horrible. He’d had no qualms whatsoever about claiming that his mother would kill a woman in cold blood and stab horns into her head just to send a message. And then at the support meeting, when he’d opened up about his lowest point, he hadn’t talked about his dad, but his mother. 

She’d long surmised that Lucifer’s father had been abusive, both physically and emotionally, but of course he had to have a mother, too. She’d just never thought about it. Now to find that his mother was potentially just as bad, if not worse…

She didn’t buy Amenadiel’s convenient explanation. And despite everything she’d seen, she didn’t accept that Lucifer was the Devil.

_ Then what do you believe? _

It was a reasonable question for him to have asked. She’d meant what she said about the eggs, and about him making her a better detective. He had her back, had proven it quite dramatically. It was time she did the same for him.

“Lucifer?” she essayed quietly. He turned to look at her. “Why were you so convinced the killer was your mother?”

He faced front again and she wasn’t sure he was going to answer.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” she said hastily. “It’s just… you’ve never mentioned her before and now you’re so certain she’s after you.”

“Yes, well, Mum was less of a presence in my life, especially after she was safely contained,” Lucifer said. “But now that she’s escaped she’ll be coming straight for me.” His voice faltered, and Chloe looked over at him, startled. “At least, I thought that was what she was doing. But now it seems that’s not the case.” He spoke like he’d forgotten she was there. “What  _ is  _ she doing?”

He sounded so troubled that Chloe put a hand on his arm. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “We’ll figure it out.”

He looked surprised by her declaration, but Chloe didn’t need to understand. She just needed to be there for him.

And despite the way things turned out with his mother, Lucifer never forgot her offer, the way she’d so naturally referred to them as a unit. It was almost enough to make him wish he could tell her the truth.


	37. 'Can I kiss you?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing saga, begun in chapters 5 and 12.

Lucifer poured them drinks, as Chloe sat at the bar, still feeling the oddness that had come over her. Tonight felt… different. She didn’t know how to describe it. The air between them felt charged, and yet neither of them spoke of it or even reacted to it. She accepted her drink with a smile. Lucifer took his own over to the piano, looking out over the city. It was the furthest they’d been apart since he’d found her - the first indication that he was aware of the tension between them.

Chloe spun on her stool, leaning back against the bar as she watched him.

“You know, I really thought I could do it,” she said, apropos of nothing. Lucifer paused, turning to look back at her.

“Do what, Detective?”

She sipped her drink, glad for something to do with her hands. “The whole dating thing. When Dr. Garrity at the hospital seemed interested, I thought it could be a sign, you know, dip my toes again. And this guy, he was a cop from a different department, he’s always been friendly, I thought it would be a safe test run.” She shook her head.

Lucifer’s face was like a thundercloud. “Yes, well, you can thank my Dad for that one.” He leaned against the piano, resting his elbow on the top.

Chloe looked at him. “Your dad is responsible for my shitty date.” She felt faint stirrings of unease. When he’d been in the hospital he’d been obsessed with his dad in a way she hadn’t seen in him for quite a while. She’d hoped the intervening time would have been enough to allow the feelings to settle but apparently not.

Lucifer nodded, ignoring her dubious tone the way he always did. “All part of His grand plan to push us together, no doubt.” He pushed off against the lid, taking a swig from his glass.

Chloe frowned. Not for the first time, she wondered if his stint in the hospital had done more harm than good - he was making less sense than usual.

“So, what, your dad’s into matchmaking now?” She laughed. Lucifer didn’t.

“You have no idea.” He held the glass loosely in his hand, gesturing obliquely with it, but as usual, didn’t seem inclined to elaborate. Chloe decided it was better just to move on.

“It... made me realize something,” she began, sitting up slightly, holding her drink in both hands, throwing caution to the winds. She was tired of not talking about this. Lucifer closed his eyes briefly, like he was preparing to receive the worst news of his life.

“And what might that be, Detective?” he asked evenly, opening them again. Fortunately, Chloe couldn’t be any more nervous, so his reaction failed to throw her. It wasn’t a cliff she was standing on: it was a diving board. The only way down was to take the plunge.

“They all lied to me,” she said, contemplating her drink. “Dan betrayed my trust. That guy tonight. Plenty of people before Dan, too.” She took a fortifying sip. “But not you.”

She found the strength to meet his eyes and found him staring back at her, like it was the last thing he’d expected her to say.

He swallowed convulsively. “Well… yes. Always the truth with me, Detective.”

“I know.” She rose, approaching him and placing her drink on top of the piano, resting her elbows on the lid. “I can trust you,” she said. The light in the apartment cast odd shadows on his face, his eyes dark and fixed on hers. “That’s why I’m glad you were here tonight. No matter the reason.”

Lucifer nodded, once, like some unseen condition had been met. He set his empty tumbler down, looking at her very seriously. Chloe’s stomach swooped. She suddenly knew what he was going to ask before he asked it… and what her answer would be.

* * *

Lucifer looked at Chloe, leaning on his piano across from him, edged in light. Gorgeous. Trusting. Willing. Something broke open inside him, the final chink in the dam. There would be no going back, after this.

“Chloe… Can I kiss you?” 

“Mmm, depends,” she murmured, luscious lips curving. “Are you expecting any horny stewardesses in the near future?” She leaned ever so slightly closer. Lucifer huffed, afraid to breathe lest he shatter the moment.

“No, but then I wasn’t exactly expecting  _ her _ , either.” 

Chloe hummed again, low and sultry, and he felt his heart stutter to a stop. “How about insane professors with a  _ Saw _ obsession?” Her voice grew quieter and he found himself moving closer of his own volition. 

“I make no guarantees,” he replied in the same tone, and her laugh drew him nearer still, a moth to a flame. 

“You know, the longer you wait, the more chance something’s gonna-” He closed the remaining distance at once and Chloe made a surprised noise that was muffled by his lips, hands lifting automatically to keep him close.

She sank into his lips like the first taste of home that makes you realize how long you’ve been away. The odd combination of newness and familiarity was intoxicating and she pressed closer, seeking more. His hands, low on her back, made a slow trip up toward her shoulders, and every inch he touched, ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the abrupt ending, but this chapter will return and be extended at the end of the week when it will make up the first chapter of my reveal fic! (As for why this prompt is chapter 37, blame whoever ordered this list. It wasn't me :P)


	38. 'I like your laugh.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter marks my first deliberate departure from canon in this series. Because of my replotting of the season 3 episodes in my rewrite, this scene doesn't happen there. But I wanted to preserve it, so, given that it was one of the standalones and originally a season 2 episode(?) I put it here instead. Slightly adjusted for new placement.

Chloe’s birthday party was winding down for the evening. Coming so soon after the turmoil of reopening her father’s case, she’d elected for a quiet night in with her closest friends. Lucifer, Maze, Linda, Ella, and Dan had all been in attendance. Lucifer had cooked the most amazing meal she’d ever tasted and then, after an aborted attempt at playing Pictionary (on account of every single one of Maze’s guesses being X-rated) and a few rounds of karaoke, Trixie had been put to bed and the adults were enjoying a quiet nightcap. 

Chloe and Dan had been telling a story about one of the rare vacations they’d gone on as a family and Ella had wondered aloud if there were any pictures.

“I think they’re in one of the photo albums, I’ll go check,” Chloe said, and went to her bedroom to retrieve it. As she rummaged through boxes in her closet she hadn’t quite got around to unpacking yet, she felt a presence behind her and turned to see Lucifer hovering in the doorway. 

“Lucifer, if you’re here to offer to help me look through my underwear drawer, I’m going to stop you right there,” she began, but paused at the look on his face.

“What a delightful notion, Detective,” he purred, but she could tell his heart wasn’t in it. “But regretfully, that’s not the reason I sought you out.” He fidgeted, and Chloe beckoned him in, sitting on the bed and patting the space beside her. 

“What’s up, Lucifer?” she asked. He rubbed his hands on his thighs as he sat, clearing his throat before speaking. 

“I merely… I thought it prudent to deliver your gift in private,” he told her, pulling a box out of his jacket pocket. Chloe blinked.

“Lucifer!” she said, a little breathless. “I thought dinner was supposed to be your present, because… wow.” She accepted the gift box, a little apprehensive. What if it was something outrageously expensive that she’d never feel comfortable receiving, much less wearing?

“No, Detective, as much as the meal was intended for your benefit it was also something shared by all.” He nodded at the box. “This is for you.”

“Thank you,” she breathed. His nervousness had rubbed off on her; she wondered what could possibly be inside. The only way to find out was to open it, and she resolved to make her appreciation plain, no matter what it was. Gifts were difficult for Lucifer. She knew that better than most. 

It felt like both of them were holding their breath as she opened it. Chloe gasped. Nestled on a square of silk, glimmering in the light from her bedside lamp, was a necklace. 

“It’s beautiful,” she exclaimed, because it was, as she held it up to catch more of the light. She’d known from the box that it would be jewelry, however, in her (admittedly uneducated) opinion it didn’t look like the kind of thing she’d have to worry about wearing outside. The pendant was a single stone that didn’t resemble any gem she’d ever seen - it looked like a lump of melted gold. “What is it?” she asked, looking at him with widened eyes as she waited to be informed of just how floored she should actually be.

“It’s the bullet,” he replied, a smile in his voice. “From when you shot me. Remember, in the warehouse, early in our partnership?” 

As if there were any chance of forgetting. Chloe felt her eyes fill with tears as she struggled to remember how to breathe. He’d kept it. He’d kept it and turned it into this beautiful necklace to give back to her on her birthday.

“Yeah,” she whispered, realizing she hadn’t responded. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well,” Lucifer sniffed, never one to linger long in an emotional moment, “I thought since I’ll likely never penetrate you, I’d commemorate the one time you penetrated me.”

Chloe couldn’t help it: she laughed, free and unfettered, the necklace held between them. It was just such a  _ Lucifer  _ thing to say. Lucifer laughed too, and she raised a hand to cover her mouth. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. Lucifer gently removed her hand from her mouth. 

“Don’t,” he said earnestly. “I like your laugh.”

Chloe gazed at him for a long moment, feeling warmth steal over her like a blanket. If Lucifer had been any other man, he might have angled for a kiss in that moment, but he just gave her a strangely artless smile. 

“So, happy birthday, Detective,” he said. Chloe’s heart squeezed at the hesitance in his voice and opened her arms to him without a second thought. Lucifer seemed unsure of what was meant by the gesture, but only for a moment, and he went willingly into them. She held him close, one hand still clutching the necklace, the other between his shoulder blades. She felt his breath hitch and his head rested more heavily on her shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them feeling the need to move or speak, simply enjoying the other’s closeness, until the rhythm of Lucifer’s breathing changed, and Chloe realized she had no idea how long they’d been sitting there. She pulled back reluctantly, smiling at Lucifer, who looked adorably befuddled. 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said sincerely. “I love it.” Heart beating faster with uncertainty, she turned her back, pulling her hair over one shoulder. “Put it on me?” she asked. She heard his intake of breath, and then his careful fingers were at her neck, fumbling once with the clasp before he got it. She turned to face him. His expression was softer than she’d ever seen it. His throat worked visibly as he swallowed, seeing her wear it.

“It suits you,” he said at last, and Chloe smiled.

“Come on,” she said bracingly. “The others’ll be wondering where we’ve gotten to.” She turned away, locating the photo album in a matter of seconds and when she turned back Lucifer had composed himself. Before they left the room, Chloe tucked the pendant away under her shirt. Lucifer’s eyes glinted his approval.  _ It’ll be our little secret _ .

They got some knowing looks from the rest when they returned to the living room, but for once Chloe didn’t care. She had her father’s necklace at her throat and Lucifer’s over her heart. And (except for a time after the arrival of a certain Candy Morningstar) that was where it would stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the canon shift didn't throw anyone too much. As soon as I saw the prompt I immediately thought of Chloe's adorable giggle in this scene and knew I had to write it here.


	39. 'Don't cry.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension of the dinner scene in 2x10.

“I believe I owe you dinner.”

Chloe offered Lucifer an uncertain smile. She still wasn’t happy he’d stood her up, but despite the rough start, he’d truly gone above and beyond for her during the case. Despite what she’d said in her anger, she truly didn’t believe it was Lucifer who’d leaked the info to Charlotte. The one she’d really been upset with was herself.

Now, they were both here, having used the witness stand as a confession booth of sorts, with the aborted dinner and Lucifer looking at her with that tentatively hopeful expression and she had no idea what she wanted to happen.

Unexpectedly, his lips thinned. “Don’t cry,” he implored. Chloe blinked.

“Why would I cry?” she asked flatly. She’d had too much experience with her emotions being held against her. Lucifer arched a quizzical brow.

“Because it seems recently any time we’ve had… a moment,” he explained, making another face at the ambiguity of the wording, “you’ve ended up crying, which is very much the opposite of what I intend.”

Chloe smirked in spite of herself. “I’ll try to contain the waterworks,” she said drily. 

Lucifer sniffed, going over to the bar and grabbing two glasses. “Good,” he said. “You shouldn’t cry.” He spoke quietly, as if to himself, but as he was holding the glass out to her. 

Warmth bloomed in Chloe’s chest and she strove to keep it from showing on her face. “Not even when I’m happy?” Her voice was softer than she’d intended.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Lucifer exclaimed dismissively as he led the way into the living room, clearly expecting her to follow him. Chloe shrugged out of her jacket as they went, tossing it over the low couch. Lucifer dragged over one of the tables, which came equipped with candles, and two chairs. Only then did he hesitate, looking at her. 

“I… I thought we could eat here, rather than at the bar,” he explained unnecessarily. Chloe looked from him to the roaring fireplace to the city at night stretching below the balcony, to the unlit candles, and smiled. 

“Can I borrow your lighter?” 

Later, Chloe would claim she’d been beguiled by the romantic atmosphere and the warmth in Lucifer’s eyes as he looked across the table at her. She was grateful for their case of stewardess interruptus to remind her of all the reasons why it was better to stay Lucifer’s friend. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was definitely fun to imagine how I might fill in some of the gaps of this scene. The reveal fic that's the next in this series (after In the Air Tonight) is still on schedule for this weekend!


	40. 'I made this for you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes Lucifer a sandwich (it's not as bad as it sounds).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of 100 Ways! Sorry for leaving this fic for so long while I got distracted with the sequels. I'll still be updating sporadically! (And the new chapter of The Devil You Know will be coming out on schedule).

It was all hands on deck for a case involving an underground sex club turned human trafficking ring. Lucifer had been recruited as a matter of course, the way he knew all the right people. Since attendance was strictly male-only, Chloe was relegated to running surveillance with the rest of the squad a few blocks away. Dan was tied up in another lead across town so Lucifer had been partnered with one officer Markowitz. He’d complained about it, of course (“You mean I don’t even get to make fun of Detective Douche?”) but Chloe knew he was just as committed to bringing down the ring as any of them. 

It was hard for Chloe to wait in the van listening to the scanner - harder than she’d expected. Lucifer valiantly made his usual attempts at humour but the officer was having none of it despite the number of times Lucifer tried to get him to “lighten up so you look less like a cop.” A few times she even caught herself about to banter back, which would have been disastrous. Instead, she sat discreetly on her hands so she couldn’t activate the line.

When she heard the code word, she was the first out of the van, storming the building with SWAT and representatives from at least half a dozen different departments. They’d managed to bag the ringleader, along with several of his cronies, and Chloe found that the high of a successful operation was more than enough to counter the disappointment that she and Lucifer hadn’t been working it together.

She was even more relieved when she discovered that although Markowitz had to be taken away in a stretcher (standard procedure due to the concussion he’d sustained), Lucifer had managed to escape the scuffle without a scratch. All Markowitz would say was _“_ _ He was like nothing I’ve ever seen. ” _

Chloe found him in the midst of the chaos, waving away medical personnel. “So nice to know you take your personal safety much more seriously when I’m not there.”

“Detective!” Lucifer instantly perked up, hurrying over. She couldn’t help but feel a rush at how clearly happy he was to see her, nor deny that the feeling was very much mutual. “It’s just so much less  _ exciting _ when you’re not around,” he said, slipping his hands into his suit pockets as though it would detract from his enthusiastic greeting. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

“Uh huh. I made this for you.” She pulled out a white bag and handed it to Lucifer. He took it eagerly. 

“Is that Hawaiian bread I smell? Excellent, I am starving, Detective.” He took a massive bite.

Chloe grinned. “I figured you might be.”

One of the other officers Chloe had worked a few cases with, Bynes, was walking by with her partner and smiled at the two of them. 

“Boy, you’re lucky, Lucifer, I could never get this guy to bring me food.” She elbowed her partner, who pouted good-naturedly. “But my wife sometimes brings me onion rings when I’m on the beat.” She gave them both a significant look. At their utter incomprehension, she shrugged, sticking her thumbs into her belt loop. “Anyway, I just wanted to say good work today. You really came through.” She moved on, but not without favouring them with another look. 

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer responded, his mouth still full. Swallowing, he looked at Chloe. “Any idea what that was about?”

She shook her head. “No idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought really hard about what to do for this prompt. I hope you liked it!


	41. 'Go back to sleep.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured the scene from 1x10 could use a continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you, because I feel like we could all use some Deckerstar. I don't know if I've ever seen this scene extended and luckily this prompt fit here perfectly! (Also, yes, Lucifer thinks in British too. Cuz why not? :P)

“Oh, God.”

With an armful of warm, soft, tantalizing Detective slumbering against his shoulder, Lucifer made a heartfelt plea to his Father, his first in eons, the entire situation so ironic He could be the only One responsible.

 _What?_ He berated Him mentally. _Did You_ want _me to force myself on her? Is that what You expect of me now, too?_ He felt disgusted, but a large part of that disgust came from how difficult it had been to say no. He wasn’t used to being the one tempted - it was something completely unprecedented, in fact, in all of recorded time. He couldn’t figure out what had made him refuse. It wasn’t the thought of the Detective’s reaction the next morning, or even the fact that she wasn’t in any fit state to consent, if he were being honest with himself. He simply didn’t want it to happen between them like this, her throwing herself at him in a moment of weakness because she felt like he was her only option.

_Fool. That’s the only way she could want you._

Ruthlessly, he shoved away the thought that he’d just squandered the only chance he would ever get with the Detective, and focussed on controlling his body’s reactions to her nearness. It was much easier to do now that she was asleep (and, indeed, snoring gently in a manner that he absolutely did _not_ find endearing). But his resolve to do right by the Detective aside, the fact remained that he was the furthest thing from altruistic and from the beginning, she’d been able to affect him in ways he couldn’t comprehend.

The strands of her hair were silken against his fingers, smelling faintly of the ocean, by virtue of her beach house, and peaches, the source of which was less obvious. Regardless, the combination was apparently even more intoxicating with prolonged exposure, the triangle of creamy skin at her neckline doing nothing to dissuade his imagination.

Lucifer swallowed hard, looking up at the ceiling again as he tried to think of something else, memories of Hell running through his mind as he grasped at anything to distract him. But her scent clung to him like a talisman, belying the images. He knew he should make himself move, let her sleep it off while he stayed very far away, but he was glued to the spot: unable to leave, unable to stay.

It was the most ingenious torment. Were he not its subject, he’d be impressed.

Some indeterminate amount of time later, she stirred, and Lucifer held his breath, wondering what her reaction would be when she discovered he’d been holding her the entire time. She hummed, looking up at him bleary-eyed, and he felt an odd fluttering sensation in his chest as his brain hurt itself, attempting to go in so many impossible directions at once.

“Detective?” he essayed gently. He’d learned that humans tended to become disorientated when they awoke in strange locations and he wished to save her any distress.

He needn’t have bothered, as it turned out. She began to thrash wildly; thinking it was to shake off his grip, he hastily released her, holding his arms away from his body, observing her with widened eyes. Were it not for her utter lack of coordination, he would have sworn she was trying to _attack_ him.

“Come now, Detective,” he said, a bit louder this time. “I know we’ve had our differences, but that’s no cause to…” He broke off as it became clear that Chloe might be awake but she was certainly not aware.

Standing abruptly, she toed off her boots. “It’s too hot in this five-star hellhole,” she proclaimed, and then…

No. Oh, no.

She grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head in a surprisingly fluid motion, tossing it over the piano. She was wearing a plain blue T-shirt bra underneath but it may as well have been a see-through lace number, the way it made Lucifer’s mouth go dry. He prayed - actually prayed, or the closest thing he’d ever come to it - that this would be as far as it went, but it seemed that his Father, or karma, or the bloody Universe wasn’t finished having a go at him as Chloe proceeded to remove her trousers: since they were leggings, her pants went along for the ride and suddenly he was presented with an eyeful of the Detective’s _fabulous_ derriere.

It wasn’t that he was unfamiliar with the Detective’s naked backside - he was quite familiar with her front, as well. It turned out that the incident early in their acquaintance had done nothing to inure him to the vibrant, glorious reality that came from having the real thing mere inches away: the highest resolution could never compare.

As he sat frozen, the hope that he’d fallen asleep and was in the throes of a particularly vivid and bizarre wet dream slipping away, Chloe strode to the bedroom, taking off her socks (of course she would be thorough), unclasping her bra from behind her back (she struggled with the clasp just long enough to assure him that it was really happening) before daintily hanging it over the bedside lamp and climbing, completely naked, into his bed.

Lucifer let out a particularly fervent curse. It was exactly the kind of thing that could only happen to him: even her movie’s vacuous plot was more plausible than this.

Accepting the inevitable, he made his reluctant way to the bed, where Chloe was still shifting around, trying to get comfortable. Carefully, he pulled the duvet to cover her chest, tucking her in. She quieted at his appearance.

“You have a nice face,” she informed him, her eyes wide and guileless as she stared up at him from her cocoon of blankets. His heart gave a funny little lurch and he stroked her hair away from her brow before he could think better of it.

“Go back to sleep,” he told her, and she did, almost instantly, to his enormous relief. One of them might as well get some and it certainly wasn’t going to be him.

Leaving her sleeping form was even harder than he thought it would be. He found himself incapable of being somewhere without her in his line of sight. With a weary sigh, he settled down to read at the table by the elevator. It was going to be a very long night.

When the Detective woke up, he didn’t tell her about the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven't yet, check out the other fics in this series! I just posted the first chapter of a new story, a rewrite of the season 2 finale with Chloe in the know about Lucifer's identity. I'm really excited about it!


	42. Is this okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for it being way too long since I updated this fic - I've been focussed too much on the sequels. I still can't promise regular updates, but I do promise that I haven't given up on this fic!

“So right now, we’ve got - _gah_!”

“Are you all right, Detective?”

Lucifer had invited Chloe to his penthouse for a drink. To his surprise, she’d actually accepted. He understood why when she arrived with an armful of case files to go over, but he couldn’t deny that working together in the comfort of home, over a glass of wine, rather than at the precinct, had been much more enjoyable. It had been going well, until Chloe cut herself off with a wince, rubbing her neck. 

“Yeah, fine. I’ve had a crick in my neck all day is all. I must’ve slept on it wrong.”

Lucifer tutted, setting down his glass. “Humans really are such fragile creatures. Horrible design, I don’t know what my Father was thinking. Allow me to remedy the situation.” He wiggled his fingers in Chloe’s direction. She stared blankly at him.

“Are you offering to give me a massage?” she asked.

“Of course,” Lucifer replied. “Just to fix what ails you, although I’d gladly work on whatever other body parts you might desire.” He ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth. Chloe simply gave him a look. 

Lucifer spread his hands in surrender. “Just your neck, then.” As Chloe hesitated, he arched a brow. “Oh, come on, Detective. I possess the skills necessary to assist you and you’ll work much better at full capacity.”

Chloe reluctantly nodded and Lucifer shucked his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. 

“Take off your jacket, too, Detective,” he prompted, going to join her on the couch. She presented her neck and shoulders to him and he trailed his fingertips over the area lightly, trying to get a sense of what lay beneath. 

“Where does it hurt?” he asked, and she touched the part of her neck just above where it met her shoulder. He worked in small circles around the area, accompanied by her hum of appreciation, noting as he did so that there were quite a few knots present elsewhere - no surprise there - before digging his thumbs into the meat of the area. 

“Guh.”

Chloe let out a stifled groan, possessing just enough presence of mind to keep from being embarrassingly loud. Lucifer was finding muscles she didn’t even know she had and what he was doing with his fingers had to be magic.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly. _Orgasmic_ , Chloe nearly said, catching herself in the nick of time. 

“Yup. Definitely okay,” she managed, at which point it somehow became even better.

“Where did you learn how to do this?” she managed to ask, in place of making even more incriminating sounds. 

“I am a fulfiller of desires, Detective,” he told her matter-of-factly. “A bringer of pleasure. No aspect of the human body is a mystery to me and I have had _centuries_ of practice.” 

Chloe lost track of what he was saying when he pressed a certain spot just so and she felt like her bones had melted. 

“Detective? How does that feel?”

“Mmm,” she said.

He tried again. “Detective? The case?”

“Mmf,” she replied. He smiled.

“Why don’t you just lay down here and have a nap, eh?” Lucifer gently laid her lengthwise on the couch, covering her with his suit jacket. He was pleased, the way he always was when he managed to get her to take a break. She’d complain, but he knew she’d be in a much better position to tackle the case when she woke up.


End file.
